Fanning The Flames
by jade
Summary: AU. Two different women, one girl, a runaway who was forced into prostitution, the other, an overworked college student whose mother recently died. Can their separate lives turn into something good? Or is misery the only thing they'll ever know? COMPLETE!
1. Innocence Abandoned

Okay, so I had this idea. And then I thought, DAMN! That's a great idea; I'm going to write it. Sooooooo, here we go! Or something. Real organized right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Sex, drugs, underage prostitution.

Special Note: Certain chapters of this story will be specially edited for so I can have an R rating. However, if you wish to read the unedited version it will be up on under the name of 'Wenderric' on 

----------------

Fanning The Flames

Chapter One

----------------

I took one last drag off my cigarette before dropping it and using the toe of my black stilettos to mush it into the ground. If it wasn't for the stupid rules, I'd be able to smoke indoors. This would be nice because January wasn't exactly known for its warm weather.

I went inside what looked like a small apartment building from the outside. Top floor had three rooms, in which the five of us slept, the second floor was where the five of us worked, and the ground floor was much like a reception area with waiting chairs and a guy playing receptionist.

Ignoring the people who were waiting, I got on the single elevator and waited to reach the top floor. Work was about to begin and every night, I found myself dreading it.

Truly, if I had just stayed in school and been a good kid, life would have been so much easier. I'd be out by now and then I could have just moved away. But oh no, not me, not Kaze Kagura, she doesn't wait for fucking anybody to set her free. Well Kaze Kagura is fucking stupid.

My parents fought constantly, both rabid alcoholics who would drink themselves angry. Then they fought, horrible raging violent arguments that I learned at a small age to stay the hell away from. And then they started fighting with me about everything. Telling me I must be stupid if I couldn't get better than a C in math. I got sick of it. I took my savings, which was a whole $50 and got the hell out of there one night when my dad was hitting my mom.

I felt free.

That's when reality to set in.

Fifty dollars isn't a lot of money when you have to pay for somewhere to stay _and _food. In fact, my lack of foresight had me on the street, wandering, able to buy myself food for only so long. After a week, I was shit out of luck.

Then I passed this guy on the street. He stopped me and I thought that he was trying to proposition me (something that had happened several times before) so I told him to fuck off. It turned out that he was not trying to proposition me. He told me in this wonderfully kind voice that I looked cold and hungry. I admitted to this. Then he pointed at a little soup and salad place, telling me that he was on his way there and if I would like to join him for lunch, it would be his treat.

He had one of those nice silky voices that seemed to get everything out of you. I told him everything, so happy to tell _someone_, especially someone like him who seemed to really care about this street urchin he had just picked up. He patted my hand and told me that it sounded as though I had a very hard life indeed.

Then, he went on to tell me that he needed workers and that if I wanted, he would give me a job and a place to stay. I was so excited; I never thought that this great guy could ever be bad. So I went with him and followed him here, to this building. He introduced me to his receptionist, Goshinki, who I wasn't exactly fond of. Goshinki was practically drooling when I shook his hand and was a very ugly man.

My instincts kicked in and suddenly I did not like where I was at all. I grew exceedingly nervous as I got to the third floor of the building and he put me in a room. Then he explained exactly what my job was.

"In order to live here and be reasonably comfortable, you have to make at least five hundred dollars on the second floor each night." He told me.

The second floor. Three completely bare rooms except for two beds in each room.

Prostitution.

My life has been somewhat of a hell ever since. I walked into my bedroom and was trying to decide what to wear for tonight when my door opened. I sighed and turned. Only one person just came into my room like that. Even _Goshinki _knocked.

Naraku was standing there, looking somewhat bored and slightly irritated. He stepped into the room and tugged a small white-haired girl behind him. She was a pretty little girl with white hair that came down to her waist and inky black eyes.

"Your new roommate." Naraku announced. I arched my eyebrows.

"I knew you liked them young…" I trailed off, feeling somewhat disgusted with Naraku, more so then ever. "But what is she, like ten?"

"Thirteen." Naraku corrected as though this was a respectable age.

"You can't be fucking serious." I looked at the little girl who was looking down at the floor. "She's _thirteen_, she's a little kid."

"Kanna is fully aware of what it's like being with a man." Naraku gave me a leering smile that told me exactly _who _made her aware. "She accepted my gracious offer—"

"Slavery." I muttered.

"And you will make sure that she earns her keep." Naraku told me. "Unless of course you want to earn her keep for her…?" I flinched and Naraku's smile widened. "I didn't think so. Have a nice day Kagura."

And now I was stuck with a kid. A little kid who was still standing in the exact same spot, staring at the exact same part of the floor. I felt like vomiting at the thought that we were roommates. Not only did that mean she slept in this room but she also had to share the room with me on the second floor. Meaning, I was going to have to listen to a thirteen year old who had been tricked into prostitution by some means have sex with customers.

"Too fucking young." I murmured and then decided that I didn't have much choice in the manner. "Hey, Kanna, right?" The girl lifted her head and just stared at me. "I'm Kaze Kagura." I offered a hand towards her. Kanna didn't make any moves to shake it though. I wasn't offended however. "And we're about to go to work."

After ruffling through my clothes and putting on some completely slutty outfit, to broadcast the fact I have sex with men for money I suppose, and then tried to find something for Kanna to wear. Nothing that I owned would fit her; she was a completely different build then me. I was a curvy sort of girl and Kanna looked like she had barely hit puberty. She was a mere slip of a girl.

"Dammit." I cursed. I didn't even _want _to do this but I knew better then to go against what Naraku said.

Naraku had a way of making your life hell. Fitting name, isn't it?

There was a knock at the door and I called out to the person. Unfortunately it was Goshinki who had his arms full of clothes and was leering at me in a way that made me feel like I needed ten showers. Then he turned his gaze to Kanna and I made a face at him.

"This is for Kanna." Goshinki informed me while looking me up and down. I gave him a cool look. I didn't let Goshinki push me around. "Naraku said you two better hurry up, your shift is about to start."

"Fucking swell." I glared at him. "Can you leave so Kanna can change?"

"What's the difference?" Goshinki grinned at me and I thought about slapping him across the face. "She's a whore." Then he ran a hand through Kanna's hair. Kanna made no move to stop him, no move at all. It was like she couldn't feel it at all. "She's real pretty too, aren't you?" Goshinki kneeled next to her.

"Hey, Naraku may be able to get away with his pedophilia for free," I snatched Kanna away from him. "But you have to pay for that sort of thing." And I shoved him out the door and slammed it shut.

He didn't come back in and I think it was because me shoving him was the most action he had _ever_ gotten from a female. I rolled my eyes. Then I turned back towards Kanna.

"Look, I don't like this at all." I explained to her. "But you have to do this." Kanna looked up at me for a few moments. "Come over here." Kanna obeyed immediately. I found that in fact it was little girl clothing. This bothered me even more.

_Naraku is just so…nasty. _

_Yuck, and Goshinki needs to keep his hands to himself._

I grimaced and then helped her into a plaid skirt and a small white shirt that showed her belly button. It was like some warped sense of innocence. She put on knee socks and mary-janes as they were the only footwear available to her. Then I made to leave but she was still standing there.

"Hey…come on." I beckoned, she didn't move. She began to shake. I closed my eyes, remembering myself, not so long ago, unable to move at all because I knew what was coming. Of course, Naraku had a 'sample the goods before sale' tradition that had not helped me one bit. And this poor little girl…this sweet, once completely innocent girl was going to have to go downstairs with me and try and make money.

I took hold of her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. She looked up at me.

"You can hold my hand the whole down there. And just remember, your big sister Kagura is here to help so you don't have to worry." I smiled at her. Kanna looked at me in a sort of wonder.

_This is so unfair._

_Naraku is such a bastard. _

She held my hand all the way to our other room. At the elevator, waiting outside the door was the bouncer Juuroumaru standing there. Juuroumaru wasn't like Goshinki and didn't sit there and ogle. He just gave me a curt sort of nod and turned his attention back to the elevator. I passed by the two other rooms where I heard ample amounts of noise being made. She held tighter. Then we went into the room.

Kanna sat on one of the beds, crossing her ankles like a good little girl should do and sat there quietly. I leaned against the open door in a very sexy fashion.

They sent someone up for me. Now, after you get used to it, you get this sort of detached, emotionless sort of state about sex. I would pretend to be in to it for the customer and hope that he tipped me. This was a lot harder with Kanna watching. Well, she wasn't _watching_ but just sitting there and staring at something that was almost in my direction and it was unnerving.

However, the guy seemed pretty satisfied and I was slipped a ten. He had to pay his fee at the door before they would even let him up. If they had special orders, they had to get them through Goshinki who would have to call up Juuroumaru and then Juuroumaru would pick one of us to follow through with them.

Naraku liked to offer any thing that the men wanted but there was now a rule. When I first started having sex with customers, I constantly feared about STD's. So, one day, I slipped a note to Goshinki (I had to flirt with him but it was worth it) saying that Naraku should really make all the customers wear condoms. After all, a place that had clean prostitutes was probably going to have more business then a place that had STD ridden ones.

Strangely, he had agreed. I guess even _he _could understand that.

So no matter how much the customers offered to pay, I got to insist they wore a condom.

I went to the door and Juuroumaru was there, informing me that someone had asked for whoever was youngest. Up until today, it would have been Ayame. I let the next guy pass right by me and into the room. I wanted to shut my eyes and scream and run away but I stood there at the door, smiling sexily for the next guy who came up.

And even though I was entertaining a customer, all I could hear was Kanna who hadn't made a sound until the customer had started in on her. I heard whimpers and small cries.

_Lesson number one in this business, they don't care if you cry._

This went on for most of the night, customers coming in and out (excuse the pun) and me trying not to listen to Kanna's obvious pain. Before too long, it was one in the morning.

"Get dressed Kanna, its break time." I encouraged her. She dutifully got dressed. I noticed as we walked along that she had a developed a definite limp.

_It's going to be like that…but eventually…it doesn't hurt so much. You'll see Kanna._

"What are we at?" I asked Juuroumaru right before the elevator. He picked up the phone and rang Goshinki downstairs. After hanging up, he informed me that I was almost done for the night, same with Kanna.

I got into the elevator and tried to think of something good to say to the little girl. Something that might cheer her up. "Hear that? Not too much more and then we can go to bed."

Not a word came out of her. In fact, she didn't give many signs that she could even understand me.

Goshinki gave us the usual look and licked his lips. I flipped him off. He'd probably complain to Naraku that I was rude to him but see if I gave a flying fuck.

"You tired?" I asked. Kanna nodded. "Then how about some coffee? It helps. I know this good place and it shouldn't have too many people in it at this hour."

I watched this little girl, wondering how she kept going on even after all that she had been subjected to today. I didn't even understand how I did it some days. No one cared about me, I didn't have family, I just had guys that fucked me and paid. I didn't know what it was like to have sex with someone that gave a shit about you. Would Kanna live that same life?

It wasn't fucking right. It wasn't fair. But like me, there probably wasn't a way that Kanna could get out of it. And even if she did, a thirteen year old runaway? She'd last ten seconds out there.

I hung my head, wishing there was something I could actually do. Two people passed us on the sidewalk and Kanna suddenly grabbed my hand.

_Hey Kanna, you don't have to have my life…_

_'Cause I'll care for you. _

_As best I can._

In the coffeeshop, we got two mochas with my tips and sat down at a table that was right next to a table of young adults.

Kanna didn't offer anything in the way of company and I don't think she even _wanted _to talk so I was forced to just sit there and wonder what she was thinking about. Eventually, I began to listen to the conversation going on next to us.

"I'm glad we got Sango home okay." There was one female at the table and she was biting her bottom lip, looking pensive.

"Yeah, she got completely shit-faced because of her last loser fucking boyfriend cheating on her." There were also two boys at the table. The one who said this had long black hair and violet eyes that flashed angrily.

"When we found her in that room, getting dressed…I was kind of worried." The other boy who had black hair and intense blue eyes also looked worried with his furrowed brow.

"Me too, do you think…" The girl stirred her drink with her straw. "I mean that guy was there…"

"So she got drunk and fucked some guy?" The violet-eyed boy shrugged as though this was no big deal.

"Dude, you're so fucking insensitive." The blue-eyed boy punched him in the arm. The violet-eyed boy let out a string of curses.

"Yeah Inuyasha, what if she didn't use protection?" The girl asked sternly. "What if she gets _pregnant_?" I could sympathize; anybody in my business' worst fear was pregnancy. Naraku now made us get Depo shots after Ayame fucked up and got pregnant because she didn't remember to take her pill all the time. She had an abortion and was probably further in the hole then anyone.

This violet-eyed boy, Inuyasha just snorted contemptuously, "Pregnant, yeah fucking right."

The girl was looking around nervously at the coffeeshop. "Kouga…don't you think that this place is a little…I don't know, shady?"

"It totally isn't." The blue-eyed one, Kouga denied immediately.

"Dude, they were selling drugs outside." Inuyasha pointed out. I snickered a little.

"I come here all the time." Kouga told them as though this solved the whole argument.

"You live in a fucking dumpster." Inuyasha countered before getting slapped across the back of the head by the girl.

"He does not!" She jumped into the defense of Kouga.

"I have an _apartment_; it's cheaper on this side of town." Kouga countered. "I guess we can't all live off our rich brothers."

"Fuck you." Inuyasha spat at him. "Fucking shady as hell."

"Look, there are two girls over there. Now, do you think some chick is going to take her little sister to a coffee place in a bad part of town?" Kouga asked and I wondered to whom in the establishment he was referring to.

The girl murmured something that I didn't quite catch but apparently the Inuyasha guy did.

"They're HOOKERS?" His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"That's not what I said!" The girl turned red and looked around sheepishly.

"Whatever, that's what I fucking heard." Inuyasha looked pissed.

"Hey, hey you!" I realized that this Kouga was talking to me. I glanced over at Kanna who was drinking her mocha. He must think Kanna was actually my little sister. "Yeah, is this a shady part of town?"

"Yeah." I answered simply. Inuyasha started laughing.

"No, seriously." Kouga rolled his eyes, obviously thinking I was trying to make a joke.

"No, _seriously_." I arched my eyebrows.

"Maybe you should give it up Kouga?" The girl smiled pleasantly.

"Kouga lives in a fucking ghetto." Inuyasha looked triumphant at this.

"Thanks a lot lady." Kouga told me in a begrudging tone.

"You get what you pay for." I said sweetly.

"Oh holy shit!" Inuyasha's jaw dropped nearly to the floor. "You _are_ a hooker!"

"Haven't you ever heard of a joke?!" The girl slapped the back of his head again. Kouga gave me a long up and down sort of look and smiled in a way that I only knew too well. I often wore that same smile when customers approached me.

"I've never seen you here before." Kouga's voice was a little deeper then before when he was joking around with his friends.

"Woo, good pick-up line there Mr. Slick." I gave him an annoyed look.

"Can we go…?" I thought that the girl who was still bitching out Inuyasha had said something but in fact, it was a completely different source. The person who had asked was Kanna.

She was looking at me, her mocha pushed away and I saw that she had drunk the whole thing.

"Oh yeah we can…" I trailed off hesitantly. "But we have to go back _home_." I waited for her reply but nothing came except her standing up. I took her hand and together we left the coffee place. I glanced back at the three at the table. It must be nice to have friends and not have to worry about getting back so your boss doesn't get pissed.

Must be nice.

I noticed those deep blue eyes were watching me leave.

Must be nice, to have that sort of freedom.

_But I don't._

-----------------------

Wow, that was hard to write. Well, I don't know what people will think of it but I guess that's why there's that 'review' option. Go for it.


	2. Unfair

Okay, so to explain this chapter, this story changes off two main characters. Yeah. So this chapter is being told from the POV of the other main character. You'd probably be able to figure that out pretty soon because otherwise you're going to be sitting there going, "Um…Jade…did you start writing another story?"

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Sexual themes. Angst.

-------------------

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Two

-------------------

It was probably the worst hangover of my entire life. I wasn't a big drinker, actually, I rarely drank. Inuyasha was the drinker in the group. Or maybe Kouga. They tried to have a drinking contest once when we were all eighteen but they passed out together before they could finish. Kagome said it was better it happened that way.

I wasn't a very large woman either so I always knew I wouldn't be a very alcohol tolerant person. But Inuyasha said we should go to a party last night. It was his way of trying to cheer me up. He's not very big on emotions and can be sort of a dick but Inuyasha was a good friend. Kouga had told me I was so much better then that loser, Kagome had sympathized and brought me candy, and Inuyasha had offered to kick the guy's ass and then suggested drinking.

Inuyasha's solution to everything usually involved either kicking someone's ass or drinking. Unfortunately, neither of these applied to Kagome whom he was desperately in love with, even though neither one of them would ever admit it.

I was so pissed. My boyfriend had been cheating on me. I felt stupid at the same time. How did I not notice something like that? Wasn't it freaking obvious? And it was, now of course. Funny how easily you can see when your eyes aren't clouded with love and affection.

Apparently I wasn't giving enough. Apparently I was always too busy for him.

Apparently he's an asshole.

My mother died. About two months ago and now me, my dad, and Kohaku had to deal with the aftermath. Car crash. Drunken driver.

She had gone out for Rocky Road ice-cream, Kohaku's favorite. She wanted to reward him for acing a math test, which was a rare occurrence. It was one of those deaths that you hear about in those "Don't drink and drive" lectures you get in high school. They identified her by her teeth as there was no other way to tell if it had even been human, let alone my mother.

I didn't live at home but I did for a week afterward. I have an apartment by myself even though Kagome has suggested we move in together. I think I'm waiting for when Kohaku gets out of high school and then he can live with me. My dad has been really strict since my mother's death.

So I went drinking last night because I was mad at the world. I don't know how much I drank. Really freaking sensitive of me to do that. I can only thank whatever higher powers to be that Kagome or whoever hadn't tried to take me to my Dad's place.

I do remember what happened though.

I had sex with someone.

Someone I didn't know, not using protection, at a party. The smartest thing I've probably ever done in my life. Everything seems not to matter when you're that drunk I guess. Fuck my dignity, fuck my self-respect.

Rolling out of bed and clutching at my head, I went into my small bathroom, only to catch my reflection in the mirror.

Dark pink eyes, long dark lashes, black hair, and fair skin. Of course, I was bleary-eyed, my head hurt, and I had purple rings under my eyes. No more late shifts for me at the IHOP. That was a lie; I'd be down there today if my calculations were correct. Probably during the 8 to 3 shift. And I don't mean eight in the morning. That gave me about four hours of sleep before I had to go to class. Wonderful.

My stomach hurt and felt completely rancid. I leaned over the toilet and threw up for about half an hour. After which I felt weak and had to crawl back to bed. I knew Kagome would be over later because she was the nurturing sort of friend who was always looking after all of us.

Maybe that's why Inuyasha was in love with her, she was just so nice and stubbornly there for people, sometimes whether they liked it or not. It's probably why Kouga was in love with her for awhile, back in the day. He had given it up eventually when Kagome had finally confessed to him that she didn't like him that way. It had broken his heart and everything but it was for the best. Kouga had at that time been a bit of an outsider and not really in the group but after that, Kagome seemed to have adopted him, maybe out of pity or something. He was cool enough though and was an easier male to talk to sometimes than Inuyasha.

Kagome showed up an hour later, coming in quietly, wondering if I was still asleep. She didn't knock on my door, not because she was being impolite, but simply because I told her she didn't have to when I was home.

"Hiya Sango!" Kagome had coffee with her, which made me feel better even though I was sure I was dying of some horrific cancer from the way I felt. How could Kagome be so bouncy in the morning? Oh yeah, I forgot, she hadn't drunk herself slutty the night before. "I brought you coffee and a bottle of aspirin, I wasn't sure if you had any left or not…"

"Thanks Kagome." I managed a weak smile as I took my aspirin and dutifully drank the caramel mocha she had brought me. My favorite. I don't know why it is, but I liked coffee drinks but was not a straight coffee drinker. I could barely stomach the taste but I loved mochas and macchiatos.

"So…do you remember anything about last night?" Kagome asked me hesitantly. It was then that I knew Kagome knew what had happened. She had come into the room while I was getting dressed if I recalled correctly. It probably wasn't hard for her to put two and two together.

"Yeah." I decided not to lie to her. Kagome was good at spotting lies anyways.

"What happened at the party? I lost sight of you when I was trying to keep Inuyasha out of fistfights." Kagome had that 'I know I'm a horrible friend for not keeping track of you' look on her face. She got this look whenever she had lost sight of us at the parties for more then twenty minutes. I think it was because she always wanted to make sure we were safe. I wanted to open my mouth and protest by saying that I didn't need supervision but then, I was the one who had sex with a guy while I was drunk. So much for that argument.

"Well…I don't know…I started talking to this guy…" I recalled slowly for her. "And then we ended up in one of the empty rooms. And then…we…had sex."

"Oh boy." Kagome put a hand on my hand comfortingly, as though I had announced I was dying. "Tell me you used protection Sango."

"No." I felt ashamed admitting it. "I was drunk and you know guys, if the girl doesn't insist then they don't even bother…"

"It's okay Sango." Kagome patted my hand a couple of times. "I'm sure nothing bad happened. But we should probably making an appointment with the gynecologist just to double check and make sure."

"Yeah, that's a smart idea." I agreed. I probably had AIDS now. Maybe I was being melodramatic but I was hungover and not feeling proud of myself in the least.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Kagome asked obviously eager to do _something_ to take my mind of things. I shook my head. I had a feeling if I ate anything it wasn't going to stay down.

Kagome spent a curious amount of time at my apartment which is only weird because Kagome's apartment is bigger and nicer than mine. I had rent to pay on IHOP wages so you can only imagine the small little apartment I must own. We ended up watching TV together on the couch I had gotten for free. You could tell it was free because it was ugly and had to be covered with a sheet so I didn't die of shame when I saw it. Kagome's apartment had nice furniture, another plus to hanging out there instead of at my place. She had come from a wealthy family, not rich like Inuyasha's, but still pretty well off. Inuyasha's family was apparently incredibly wealthy and since his parents died, his older brother Sesshomaru had ended up inheriting it but a trust fund had been set up for Inuyasha. Plus, his stocks in the company. I thought it spoke very highly of Inuyasha that he went to college even though technically he didn't have to work ever. It did piss me off slightly because I busted my ass bringing people forks and fending off sexual advances at my job. Kouga was not wealthy at all. Apparently he came from a huge family and so he had to earn everything at the gas station he worked at. Kouga was actually a writer but since he had not finished his first novel yet, he had yet to make any money at all.

We watched Jeopardy, a regular past time for us. Sometimes we kept score, other times we didn't. This time we didn't just because I'm sure Kagome could comprehend the fact that the numbers would just go right through my head at the moment.

"You did miss the shady coffeeshop last night." Kagome commented during a commercial break. "Other then that though…I mean the rest of us went home. Well, Inuyasha crashed on my couch."

"Didn't want to go the whole two more blocks to his apartment complex?" I had to hide an amused look. Inuyasha _always _found excuses to stay at Kagome's place. Sleeping over on her couch and stuff. He even did what I had dubbed 'impromptu showers'. He would come over with the excuse that he had run out of shampoo, or something equally made up on the spur of the moment and use Kagome's shower. I think he just liked to use her shampoo or something. I guess when you're a prick who is in complete denial of your feelings you have to find ways around it.

"I guess not." Kagome blushed. It was pretty easy to see that Kagome didn't mind at all. I rolled my eyes at her. Men were stupid. That was my motto for the day. I'd probably drown my sorrows with my friends Ben and Jerry as soon as my stomach felt better. I had never had much luck with men and it probably wasn't going to improve any time soon. "So, do you have work today?"

"Yeah, at eight." I sighed wearily. "Wanna take bets on whether or not I have an STD?"

"Come on, Sango, cheer up." Kagome hit my arm. "Worse things could have happened to you. We'll go to the gyno together and everything if you want. Everything will be fine."

And you know what? I actually thought she was right.

-----------------------

It wasn't until three weeks later that I did get to my appointment. Kagome was in the waiting room as I went to see the doctor. I had been suffering from a freak stomach flu for the past three weeks. I say freak stomach flu because I kept feeling horrible in the morning and then feeling better by afternoon.

"Hello Sango." The doctor, a pretty woman in her forties, smiled at me. "How are we feeling?"

"Not too well, I think I have some weird virus." I admitted.

"Virus?" The doctor arched an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, yeah, I keep feeling sick in the morning and throwing up." I explained quickly. "It usually clears up by the afternoon but then the next day it's there again."

"That sounds like morning sickness." The doctor said quite bluntly.

"Ah, no that would be impossible…" I trailed off. What if I _was_ pregnant? It was entirely possible when I thought of that party three weeks ago. The doctor saw the expression on my face and could probably guess it wasn't all that impossible.

They took blood for a pregnancy test and I went on with my examination. I could tell from the look on the doctor's face that I was pregnant. She probably saw this all the time.

I wanted to cry and scream at the thought that I was pregnant. It was unfair. So completely unfair. One night I didn't use a condom. One freaking night! I guess I should have been glad I didn't have an STD or AIDS or something but at the same time I knew that my life had just been changed.

The thought of getting an abortion right after the doctor had confirmed I was pregnant flitted through my mind. I wasn't religious so it didn't really bother me to think about it but at the same time I knew I wouldn't get one. For my irresponsibility, I was going to be responsible for it. I'd face the consequences. Not that getting an abortion is irresponsible by any means. I don't know, maybe it was my aversion to operations or something that stopped me from making that decision. I could bring a kid into the world and would.

_This is so strange. _

_One second I was Sango, over-worked college student and waitress. _

_Next second I'm Sango, soon to be mom. _

_How the hell do I explain to the kid when it's born who its father is? _

Kagome was sitting in her chair in the waiting room, looking completely normal and happy. She was probably thinking only completely optimistic thoughts as she flipped through a fashion magazine.

She turned her head when she saw me approach and closed her magazine, smiling brightly. I had to smile at her, even if it was more of an ironic sort of look.

"So, how did it go?" Kagome didn't seem to think there was anything with my smile.

"I'm pregnant." I answered and Kagome's smile left and her eyes grew round.

"Are…are you serious?" Kagome asked, obviously at a loss.

"I wish it was a joke." I felt miserable at that moment. I had not planned on being pregnant any time soon. It was like my life goals and dreams were coming and shattering around me. This was some bad after school special and any moment I would realize that and everything would just go away.

At that moment I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I cried on Kagome's shoulder as she stroked my hair and told me that it would be okay.

_How can it be? _

_How can anything be okay now? _

-----------------------

Poor Sango, that sucks. I like how I'll be surprised by how much stuff that happens sucks when I'm the author. Oh well. Please review!


	3. Inquisitor

Welcome back! To the story! Yeah! I'm a dork.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Prostitution, sex, bad language, bad stuff like that.

* * *

Fanning The Flames

Chapter Three

* * *

I woke up a couple of hours before my shift started and decided to go out and have a cigarette. Kanna was still sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her because the poor girl never seemed to get enough sleep as it was.

It had been a month since she had moved in, and my life was somewhat changed because of her presence. I always held her hand when we went anywhere, or even while we were just sitting in our room. The poor girl, so slight and frail, would shudder any time we had to pass by Goshinki. I would usually give him a dirty look or flip him off or something like that just to make him stop leering at her. Of course, he would then leer at me, but I was used to it.

Naraku had checked up on us one time, and had caught Kanna holding my hand. He said it was cute and made some horribly disgusting comment involving the three of us which made me want to take a week-long shower. That man was beyond revolting.

My feet hurt a little as I strapped on my black six-inch stilettos. I walked out of the place and continued down the sidewalk, walking as I pulled out a cigarette. Kanna would often come with me on such excursions. She didn't smoke or even offer much conversation, she would just stand there as I smoked and did all the talking for both of us. She barely ever spoke at all, and never talked to anyone but me. I guess it made me feel special, like I was the only one that Kanna had. It was true, but it was the first time that someone had shown the slightest implication that I was more than just a body to them since I had left home.

I walked into the coffee shop that Kanna and I sometimes visited on our breaks. If the breaks were really short, we then had to go to the corner store and get frappeccinos. At least you could smoke in the coffee shop, which made it superior in my mind.

In the late afternoon, the place was always rather crowded. The line was insufferably long, and I sighed miserably. I couldn't believe how unlucky I was. That was when I saw someone waving at me from the mass of people in the line.

I didn't know anybody outside Naraku's place, so this was very strange to me. Maybe they weren't waving at _me_; maybe they were waving at someone behind me. This made sense to me. But when I looked around, I saw that they were definitely waving at me, so I moved closer to see exactly who it was.

He was a boy about my age with black hair and blue eyes. It took me a few moments to realize that he had been one of those boys at the coffee shop a month ago when I took Kanna there for the first time. What the hell was he waving at me for? He was far up in the line, third back from the cash register in fact. So I decided, what the hell, and went up to talk to him. If nothing else, I'd get my coffee a lot faster this way.

"Hey." He smiled at me as I realized I had forgotten his name completely. "Do you remember me?"

"Kind of." I gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"I'm Kouga, I was here a while ago with some friends. You were with your little sister." He elaborated for my benefit.

"Oh. Right, Kouga." I nodded my head.

"Do you want to cut into line with me?" Kouga offered his spot, much to the annoyance of the people behind him. "I'll pay." I wasn't exactly sure why it was that he was being so friendly, even though I suppose a part of me had some idea. Maybe he thought he could pick me up or something.

Never had Naraku said we _couldn't _have sex with people who weren't paying for it, but at the same time, having sex with customers all night took the zeal out of the whole idea. Nonetheless, I couldn't say no to cutting in line _and _free coffee.

I stood next to him for the whole ten seconds it took before it was our turn for ordering.

"What do you want?" Kouga asked me, pulling out some bills from his pockets in preparation of paying for both of us.

"A mocha." I decided quickly. I thought about protesting and paying for myself, but quickly dismissed that notion as stupid. Why would you pay when someone was perfectly willing to do it for you?

After he ordered (a mocha as well, but with a quad shot instead of a double), we got our drinks and found an empty table to sit at. When we did, I pulled out my cigarettes and lit one.

"So what's your name?" Kouga inquired.

"Kagura." I don't really think I'd ever had a casual conversation like this since I had met Naraku, and it was somewhat refreshing.

"I kept coming around this place hoping to catch you again." Kouga told me sheepishly, leaning on the table a little so that our conversations somehow seemed more private.

"Why?" I eyed him warily. My experience with men was very limited, and so of course I didn't trust him.

"You seemed interesting." Kouga shrugged. "Both you and your little sister."

"Kanna?" I supplied.

"Yeah." Kouga leaned back in his chair now and took a drink of his mocha. "So, tell me about yourself, Kagura."

"Nothing to tell." I muttered into my drink. Tell you about me? Well, let's see, I'm a runaway who was tricked into prostitution, and yourself? Yeah right. I was seriously questioning everything about this guy at the moment.

"That's what everyone says." Kouga smiled at me slightly. He had a cute smile. There was something downright deviant about it, like he was trying to figure me out and was catching on, but didn't want me to figure that out. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." I had to think about that one for a second. Birthdays weren't big in this business, and so I had practically forgotten when mine was at all. I suddenly wondered when Kanna's birthday was, and what I could do to celebrate it with her. Maybe buy her a present or stop somewhere and get some celebratory dessert.

_Is that supposed to turn her whole life around?_

_How the hell would I know? _

_But I don't know… it's just an idea. She's just a kid…_

"I'm twenty-four." Kouga said in turn. "See, that was something worth telling."

"Yes, and what a thing to tell." I said sarcastically. "What about you? Why don't you tell me about yourself?" I thought by turning the tables on him he'd at least have to stop asking me questions for a little bit.

"Well, my name's Kouga, like I said. I'm going to college because I want to be an English teacher," Kouga began to tick off items. "I have a really cheap apartment pretty near here, and my friends think I live in a ghetto. I write in my spare time and hope to be published as soon as I finish a novel."

"So…you're a bum then?" I guessed.

"No, I'm a writer." Kouga did not seem happy with my thoughts on the subject. "I also work at a gas station. Now you, do you go to college?"

"What do you write about?" I pressed on, ignoring the question meant for me.

"People…" Kouga looked a bit uncomfortable. "My novel is kind of a love story except…"

"Except what?" I leaned against the table, and I had to admit I was more than a little curious about this guy. He was kind of a weirdo, but that was okay. He seemed perfectly harmless.

"I don't think the concept is right." Kouga finally told me. "I keep trying to write the idea out, but it comes out like all other love stories."

"Write something different." I shrugged.

"You make it sound like all you have to do is sit down and the story will be there waiting for you when you start writing." Kouga shook his head. "It's harder than that. See, I kind of based the two main characters off a couple of my friends, but I don't know, it's hard to get them together realistically."

"Then find more compatible friends." I took a drag off my cigarette. Writers were damn confusing. That's all I had learned so far from my conversation with Kouga.

"Heh, why didn't I think of that?" Kouga gave me another smile. "Now come on, tell me about yourself."

"I told you, there's nothing to tell." I put the cigarette out in the ashtray.

"You're purposely avoiding telling me." Kouga's blue eyes twinkled, and I had the distinct feeling that he was _enjoying _this.

"I guess so." I wasn't sure I could continue talking to Kouga. He was just going to sit there and ask questions until I finally answered them. And how the hell could I answer questions like that? I started to get up, grabbing my mocha to finish it in peace, somewhere outside. Sure, it was still cold as hell outside, but it was better than getting the third degree here with Mr. Inquisitor.

"Wait," Kouga stopped me, standing up. "Where are you going?"

"You ask too many damn questions." I informed him.

"That's because you answer less than ten percent of them." Kouga quipped. I couldn't help it when a small laugh escaped me.

"I guess I'm sneaky like that." I walked around him and started heading for the door.

"Wait!" Kouga was right behind me. Damn, what did it take to give this guy the message that I _didn't _want to sit and be interrogated by him? I walked out the door and he grabbed a hold of my wrist. I spun around, wondering if I was going to have to kick this guy's ass or not. "At least tell me your phone number."

"What?" I wrenched my wrist away from him, which was fairly easy. I had the distinct impression he wasn't holding me with even half of his strength, like he was going to let me go any moment. "Why would you want that?"

"I want to talk to you again. It'll be more convenient than hanging around here hoping to catch you another time." Kouga gave me a hopeful look. The innocence of it reminded me of a little kid. Nobody had ever looked at me like that before, and I tried to think of what I should do, when I was distinctly aware of my face heating up under his gaze.

"I don't have a phone." I told him after a few moments of considering.

"Oh." Kouga looked a little disappointed. It was true, I didn't have a phone. There was a phone downstairs with reception, obviously, but I don't think Goshinki was willing to relay calls for me unless I did something for him, and there was just no way I was doing anything for him ever.

"Look," I decided that I had to come clean at least slightly. "I'm not the type of girl that respectable people talk to, anyways. I'm not someone you want to get to know better. Just believe me."

"I guess I'm not respectable, then." Kouga grinned at me and I found the corners of my mouth twitching upwards.

"Alright, here, give me your phone number." I came up with a solution on the spur of the moment. "I'll call you from a pay phone, there's one next to where I live."

"You'll really call?" Kouga seemed excited by this.

"Yeah, I guess so. If it's so important to you." I decided to be a good sport about it. Kouga took out a pen, and having nothing else to write on, wrote his phone number on a dollar bill. That was the story of my life.

"I'll see you around, Kagura." Kouga told me as I put the bill in my pocket.

"Yeah, see you around." I gave him a small wave before turning and walking off towards my place of business.

_Should I call him? _

_He didn't seem that bad._

_But he asks too many damn questions. _

_Questions you could answer if you were a normal girl._

The building looked worse than ever to me. I hated it with every fiber of my body. Part of me wanted to turn and run, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave Kanna in this hellhole all by herself. She didn't have anybody else. I walked into the door to be greeted by Goshinki.

"And where were you?" Goshinki has this complex where he likes to pretend he's in charge or something.

"None of your goddamn business." I started to walk right past him, but he grabbed my arm and yanked on me, pulling me off balance so that I fell backwards against the wall where he pinned me with tight grips on my upper arms.

"You weren't giving anything away for free, I hope." Goshinki's ugly face was right next to mine and my lip curled in pure disgust as I tried to lean away from him, which was impossible. "If you were…I could make sure Naraku doesn't find out about it." He leaned in and kissed my neck. I tried to flail, and failing that, kicked him in the knee.

Goshinki cursed as he let go of me.

"Don't fucking touch me again." I told him, my eyes narrowed in anger. "I was out having a cigarette, so keep your goddamn hands off me."

"You can act high and mighty all you want, Kagura, but one of these days…" Goshinki straightened up. "You'll have to answer to me about it."

"You aren't my boss, asshole." I went to the elevator and pressed the button. It was waiting for me, and I got on immediately. I felt somewhat pleased with myself for having just kicked Goshinki in the knee. Too bad I didn't break his kneecap. I guess you can't have everything in life. I pulled out the dollar bill with Kouga's phone number scribbled in the corner and stared at it.

I had no idea whether I was actually going to call him or not. It would be stupid to call him, I reasoned, because my life wasn't something I was ready to tell the world about, let alone some stupid guy who probably just wanted to get me in bed anyways. At the same time, his hopeful expression and clear blue eyes kept coming to mind. I stuffed the dollar bill in my pocket again when the elevator doors opened.

Kanna had woken up and taken up her usual pastime which was staring at something in the room for an immeasurable amount of time until either I spoke to her or it was time to leave.

"Hey, Kanna." I greeted her. "I'm glad to see you." And I was. Kanna didn't ask me stupid amounts of questions or try to feel me up. Kanna was like the friend I had always wanted, except that she was so silent most of the time.

This life of mine had become routine, and to think of changing it a little because of a stupid phone number seemed like a bad idea. But hell, I was curious.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Family

Welcome back folkies! I thought I'd write a chapter of this, and so here you are, ready to hear more of the oh-so-fantastic story of Kagura and Sango! Whose lives kind of suck…but you know...it…builds character? Anyways, back to them. Or well, Sango. Not Kagura. Yeah. Organized thought processes over here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Mentions of under age drug using! Which is bad and not endorsed by me so please don't do drugs kids. And other stuff. You know, read the goddamn story.

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Four

The reactions of the others to the idea that I was pregnant were varying. Kagome was trying to put a good face on it, as if someone who has to work at an IHOP and goes to college really has the time to have a kid. Inuyasha, of course, had to let the first thing that came to his head pop out of his mouth.

"You're fucking pregnant Sango?!" His mouth was half full of ramen and his eyes were huge. I could have announced that I had slipped arsenic in his food and the same reaction probably would have occurred.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome's mouth set in a prim line. "If you could finish chewing your food before you join the conversation…"

"Shit, what are you, my mom?" Inuyasha managed to suck up the ramen hanging out of his mouth and swallow it all. "Are you getting an abortion Sango?"

"No I'm not." I sighed.

"You're actually gonna have it?" Inuyasha's mouth was still hanging open, but this time with no food. "Some guy knocked you up, and you're actually gonna fucking have it? You don't even know the guy!"

"I don't know; I just don't want to get an abortion." I shook my head.

"Sango can do whatever she wants." Kagome frowned at him. "It's her body."

"I fucking know that." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the dark-haired girl. "What kind of a dickhead do you think I am? I was just saying it 'cause she's got college and shit still."

"Actually, do you think we could talk about something else?" I asked them, rubbing my temples with my fingertips.

"Okay," Inuyasha took matters into his own hands before Kagome could protest with something along the lines of, 'We're all friends so let's discuss this together.' "Kagome, you're out of ramen."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hit him in the arm. "You ate it all?!"

"I don't have any at my place." Inuyasha argued stubbornly. "And don't get that chicken-flavored crap anymore. That stuff tastes like shit. Get the oriental flavored ones."

"I'll get right on that." Kagome snapped at him. "Why can't you buy your _own _ramen?! You've got money. I swear; if you weren't mooching off someone than you'd probably starve to death!"

"What the hell does _that _mean?" Inuyasha's face went slightly red in anger and embarrassment. A big part of the reason that Inuyasha was going to college was so he could make his own money and therefore people wouldn't sit there and say he mooched off his brother for everything. He hated to rely on anyone, let alone Sesshomaru, whom I'd only met a few times, but I heard Inuyasha complain about him enough to know they were not on pleasant speaking terms.

"What do you _think _it means?" Kagome countered, crossing her arms.

The funny thing about the two, other than the fact that Inuyasha was _never_ going to admit his feelings to Kagome, was that they had these huge arguments that were part of their daily routine. If they weren't arguing, something was wrong. Kagome knew exactly what to say to push Inuyasha's buttons and vice versa.

They were probably arguing more for my benefit right at that moment than their own. It showed normalcy among us, even though my world had been flipped upside down. It was kind of nice to know that my friends would start arguments just to distract me from my own problems. They had only had a few really serious arguments that resulted in Inuyasha actually having to apologize. (This is a rare occurrence. Apologies aren't exactly Inuyasha's thing.) It usually ended with either Inuyasha stomping away for a few minutes or Kagome flouncing off. Or one would finally end the argument and they would just sit there calmly, happy to have gotten out some of their frustrations. In this way, they almost had no problems communicating. I always predicted that Inuyasha would confess his feelings on accident in an argument because something _usually _slipped out that would make Kagome ask me what I thought he meant days after it had been said.

I wish I had someone that I could divulge all my fears to. I had been with boyfriends, but none of them ever stuck around that long. I was a difficult woman, and it's hard to change the way I do things.

It was then that I decided it was time to visit my little brother.

I arrived at my dad's place the next day at noon, intending to take my little brother Kohaku out for lunch and then maybe a movie. My dad answered the door, asked me to come inside, and then asked me about class and work and all those other mundane things.

I didn't know how to tell him I had gotten drunk and accidentally wound up pregnant, but I figured it would have to come out sometime soon. I wouldn't mention the drunken part. I would just say I was upset about my last boyfriend and that I had stupidly had sex with some guy.

Maybe something a little more pleasant than that for my dad's benefit.

"Actually, before Kohaku and I leave…there's something I have to tell you." I told him right after he called for Kohaku to hurry up.

"What is it, Sango?" My dad looked at me in concern. Even though there was no way I was going to tell him I had gotten piss drunk at a party because I knew he would blow up, he really did care about me. That's why he was so strict about Kohaku, he wanted to protect us.

"Um…well, maybe we should sit down." I suggested, gesturing towards the kitchen table. We sat down together, and it felt like old times. I half expected to hear my mother humming to herself in the kitchen.

"Do you need more money for college?" My dad brought up the first thing that came to mind. "You know I can't really give any more than I have…but maybe we can find some more money somewhere else if that is the case."

"No, dad, it's not money." I smiled weakly. How did I tell him that his little girl might possibly be having a little girl? How did I tell him there was a little person inside me? "I'm…I'm pregnant."

There, that was the way to do it. Just say it and get it over with.

"Oh…oh Sango…" My dad was clearly not expecting this. I knew why. I was responsible and had always gotten good grades throughout my school years. I had, for the most part, obeyed the rules of the house. (Okay, I snuck out a few times, what teenager hasn't?)

"It's not really that bad." I saw the look on his face was sad and almost, well…disappointed. "I decided to have the baby, and well…"

"Who's the father?" My dad asked promptly. There was the question that I had been dreading.

"Um…see…" I needed to make this as nice sounding as possible. "I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me, and well, my friends wanted to cheer me up, so we went to a party…and I guess…I was really, really upset." I didn't look at his face.

"You don't know who the father is?" My dad's voice was heavy and grim.

"Who's the father of what?" Kohaku came in. He took one look at my ashamed face and his jaw dropped open. "You're pregnant?!" I almost laughed out loud at how similar he looked to Inuyasha at that moment.

"Kohaku, please." My dad's brow furrowed. A strange scent filled my nostrils, one that I swore I knew from somewhere…but where? It was coming from Kohaku, which made me even more suspicious.

"What's that smell?" I asked suddenly, knowing it wasn't exactly relevant to the serious conversation we were having.

"Incense." Kohaku's eyes darted away and I knew he was lying. And then I realized why. I knew that strange, almost piney smell. I had been to enough parties that I could recognize it.

Kohaku smelled like pot.

This realization shocked me. If my dad figured it out, Kohaku would be in so much trouble. I couldn't turn him in. Maybe I could talk some sense into him. I turned back towards my dad as though I found nothing lacking in my brother's answer.

"Sango, you're an adult now, and I want you to know that if you want to have a kid, that's entirely up to you. I think it's very brave of you." My father said firmly. "I know that this won't be easy for you. I'll check with my insurance to see what they'll cover you for."

"Thanks, dad." My face lit up in a smile. It was nice to have my dad's support. At least this wasn't like some cheesy movie where my dad disowns me for it. "Come on, Kohaku." I got up and before leaving, gave my dad a big hug.

Kohaku followed me out to the car and as soon as we were both inside and I had started the engine, I turned on him.

"Okay, why do you smell like pot?" I asked him straight out as I pulled out of the driveway and into the street.

"I-I do?" Kohaku asked me, still trying to play innocent.

"Yes, you _do_." I pursed my lips. "Out with it, Kohaku."

"All my friends do it." Kohaku blurted out immediately. I bit my lip to stop myself from instantly replying with the cliché of 'If all your friends jumped off a bridge, would you?' It was such a parental thing to say. It occurred to me that I'd soon be a parent myself.

"That's not a reason Kohaku." I said flatly. "What are you _thinking_?! If dad catches you—"

"I know." Kohaku cut in sullenly. "You just don't get it, Sango." I was somewhat stunned by those words. Kohaku and I had always been close siblings, maybe not joined at the hip, but a far cry from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Then explain it to me." I turned the corner.

"No, it's none of your business, Sango. I didn't ask you about getting knocked up by some guy." Kohaku countered, and I had every urge to just reach over and smack him.

"Kohaku, that's really not what we're discussing right now." I hissed through my teeth. "Now, stop doing drugs immediately before you get caught! Do you think colleges want to accept potheads? No." Of course, anyone who had been to college knew there were plenty of potheads, but I didn't want him to know that. It was better to try and scare him. "And then you won't be able to get a good job, and you'll screw up your whole life. Do you want that to happen?"

"My friend's older brother smokes pot all the time and _he's _in college." Kohaku argued. Not going to be easily scared, I saw.

"Well, he's probably failing." I said lamely. "How about this: Stop doing drugs or I'll tell dad."

"What?" Kohaku turned towards me. "That's so unfair Sango! I know you go drinking with your friends."

"We're _of age_." I countered hotly. "And it's not illegal to consume alcohol. I'm serious Kohaku; I will tell dad exactly what's going on if you don't promise to stop using pot."

"Okay, I won't smoke pot anymore." Kohaku swore dejectedly, kicking the dash. "You just don't understand, Sango."

I could just chalk that up on the big list of things I didn't understand or was still trying to fathom. Kohaku had always been a good kid. He wasn't so good in school, but he tried hard. He needed all his concentration; didn't he see that drugs would get him nowhere fast?

I decided to seek advice elsewhere for this situation. I needed to talk to someone else who did drugs once upon a time.

"Well, I think when fucking Sesshomaru found the pot in my room and then proceeded to beat the shit out of me; I pretty much got the point." Inuyasha reminisced in a slightly irritated manner. "Want me to beat the shit out of him?"

"Gee, thanks Inuyasha, but no." I had a raging headache by that time and I really needed to get up to go grocery shopping and then head to work.

"Okay, you can do it if you want." Inuyasha nodded, as though that made perfect sense in his head. I should have known what his answer to my problems would be.

"Why did you start in the first place?" I asked him.

"Oh fuck, it was a bunch of stuff. My parents were both fucking dead, Sesshomaru's an asshole, nobody gave a shit about me, so when someone told me I'd feel better after a joint, I figured 'what the fuck?' and went for it." Inuyasha explained.

"Thanks Inuyasha, you've been really helpful." At least I had some inkling about what was going on in the mind of Kohaku. Our mother had died not too long ago, and my dad had become rather strict. Maybe Kohaku just didn't know where to go for comfort. I was out of the house and was way too busy most of the time.

I thought about these things as I made my way to the grocery store later. I desperately needed groceries, but had felt too moody to get up and go get some. The mood swings sure did kick in early, it seemed. I grabbed an ugly, green plastic basket and walked around the store, picking up items without much enthusiasm or interest. With milk and several other heavy food items loaded into my basket, it was kind of tiring to walk around.

Turning around a corner while looking down to see the price of some discounted juices, I completely didn't see the person I ran into. My basket fell from my hands as I hit them, and groceries rolled out of it and across the cold linoleum. I groaned. Great, exactly what I needed right this second.

"Oh, excuse me miss." A strangely familiar and very polite voice said. Suddenly, my hands were being taken into his own and I was kind of dazed, staring at my hands and wondering what was going on. "Will you bear my child?"

I looked up to tell him off, tell him to take a hike, tell him to fuck off, but none of these words came. As soon as my eyes focused on his face, I was shocked to my core.

_No way…_

"I already am." I replied bitterly. I had found the father of my child.

Dun, dun DUN! Now that it's completely obvious who the father is. (Like you didn't suspect it before…) What will happen next time? Oh wouldn't you like to know…


	5. Kiss

And now for this next chapter of this oh so fun story. I'm sure a lot of you are a little bit ticked that it's taken so long but I didn't have my writing files for two weeks and then I didn't feel like writing and so now, I'm sitting down and writing this update.

Note: The timeline right here is a tad bit off. It's the same day that Sango ran into you-know-who but earlier in that same day. Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or well…anything.

Warnings: The usual.

* * *

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Five

* * *

The alarm clock that I had borrowed from Ayame went off. It was a one in the afternoon and my whole body wanted to go back to sleep before I had to get up and work but there was something I wanted to do.

I had debated with myself over it for long enough and it kept nagging at my mind so I decided to just go for it and call the number that Kouga had written on the dollar bill. Kanna was sleeping peacefully and for a second after getting dressed I watched her sleep. I put my hand on her forehead, I don't know why; it just seemed like what I should do.

I closed the door quietly so I wouldn't disturb her and went to the elevator. I waited in the elevator as it went down and I felt my heart thumping. Why was it doing that? I suppose it was because I had never had anyone to call before. I was glad that no one noticed me leaving, just because I didn't want to have to talk to Goshinki or anyone else.

At the corner of the street that the building was sitting on was a pay phone that amazingly enough had not been vandalized to the point of disrepair. It had graffiti all over it and inside it didn't seem clean at all but I was used to this sort of thing.

I put some money into the phone and dialed the number, waiting while it rang. He probably wasn't even home and then I could give up and say that I tried to call. Yes, then I wouldn't have to call him again, no obligation there.

"Hello?" Dammit. He was home.

"Hello." I greeted the voice and then I remembered that I was supposed to on. "Is Kouga there?"

"That's me." The voice sounded sleepy and I wonder if I had woken him up. Well _excuse me_. "Who's this?"

"Kagura." I answered, feeling a bit irritated. Why had I called? Why hadn't I just spent the dollar or something so I could lie and say I had lost the number and would have been unable to call?

"Kagura?!" He sounded awake now. "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine I suppose." I yawned. "I called."

"Yes you did." Kouga sounded rather pleased. "What are you up to?"

_I was sleeping from a long night of having sex with strangers, and yourself?_

"Nothing." I said instead.

"I'm not doing anything either." Kouga's tone was kind of wheedling and I wondered if he was going to ask me something. "Do you wanna hang out?"

"Um…" I thought about it for a moment. Kanna was sleeping and I would get back before she woke up. "I guess."

"Okay, do you want me to come by wherever it is that you live?" Kouga questioned in a jovial voice.

_Come to the whore house on…_

"No…why don't I just come to you?" I suggested. He gave me directions to his apartment and I hung up the phone. Should I go? I suppose since I already said I would I should.

_Why am I going though? _

_Don't I have something better to do?_

_What about Kanna? She'll be fine, she's just sleeping. _

Finally, after five minutes of standing in the phone booth thinking to myself, someone rapped on it with their fist and I got out so some impatient guy could use the phone. I didn't really have anything to lose.

* * *

Kouga lived in a pretty shitty apartment building that wasn't far from the coffee shop where we had met. I climbed the stairs (no elevator) to the fourth floor and looked for apartment 2D. It was right there on my left. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

You may wonder why I was a little nervous. But I think it was mostly because the last time I had trusted a stranger, I ended up a prostitute.

"Hey." Kouga opened his door and I stood there for a second unsurely, looking at his clear blue eyes. "It's a little messy, I hope you don't mind."

The apartment was messy, but not horribly so. It was the sort of comfortable messiness that comes from any lived in place. Well, any place that was lived in by someone who wasn't a neat freak.

"It's okay." My heels clacked on the linoleum of the small kitchen area which was really part of the living room/bedroom. There was only one door and I'm pretty sure it led to the bathroom.

"It's not much." Kouga shuffled his feet. It struck me that Kouga actually wanted to impress me and was wishing for a bigger apartment at that very moment. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why though.

_Unless…_

_Unless he just wants to sleep with me. _

This made perfect sense in my head. I had grown into the idea that the only thing people wanted from me was my body and it was just the way the world worked.

"What do you want to do?" Kouga asked me. "We could watch a movie; I don't have a whole lot of 'em."

This might sound strange but I had never been asked that question before in my life. I had never really gotten to pick anything in my whole life. It felt alien to me that someone wanted to know what _I _wanted to do.

"Movie's fine." I went with his suggestion.

"Great." Kouga grinned. "Are you hungry? I could make some macaroni and cheese or some instant ramen, that's pretty much all I live off of."

"Either's fine." I shrugged.

"You look like an instant ramen kind of gal." Kouga said after a moment of considering and it made me laugh because his expression was funny. "Make yourself comfortable on the couch."

The couch was also a bed and I knew this because it was pulled out at the moment. I questioned his real intentions for the billionth time as I sat back on all the cushions piled up so a person could sit up and not be uncomfortable.

"The water's heating up." Kouga told me as he came and sat down next to me. There were a few minutes of silence between us and I couldn't bring myself to look over at him. It was strange but for the first time in a long time, I was nervous around a man.

"Can I ask a question?" Kouga finally spoke up. My mouth twitched as I tried not to smile. Always asking questions.

"Go ahead." I glanced over at him and saw that his gaze was focused towards the end of the bed where both our feet were.

"Do you always wear those shoes?" He asked.

"They're my nicest shoes." I defended my six-inch heels. "And yes, I do."

"They just don't look comfortable." Kouga commented. "You can take them off if you want, I don't care if you go barefoot." I found myself sitting up to take them off when that question popped back into my head and before I could stop myself, it popped out of my mouth.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" The tone was bordering on accusation. His face flushed immediately and he clearly hadn't been expecting this question.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows and had a slightly confused look on his face. Obviously he thought this question had come out of nowhere.

"That's why you invited me here, right?" I pressed him.

"No." Kouga shook his head. "I invited you over to get to know you better and hang out with you."

"So you don't want to sleep with me?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"That question…" Kouga looked uneasy as his hand went up to scratch the back of his head. "That's kind of a double-edged sword. If I say I don't want to sleep with you, it would be kind of a lie because…well, you're really, um, attractive. But if I say I _do_ want to sleep with you that sounds sleazy because we've only just met. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I…guess…" His answer did make sense. But then I was kind of put off-kilter because of him saying I was attractive. Eck, that sounded weird. So someone said I was attractive, no big deal right? I had to look away from him. "I'm sorry…I just…"

"It's okay." Kouga actually sounded a little amused. "Naturally you'd be suspicious of a stranger. Especially a strange male. I think the water is boiling." And he got up to go check on the water. I felt kind of bad for asking but at the same time, I felt justified.

A few minutes later, we were watching a movie and each had a bowl of instant ramen noodles. They weren't bad and somehow I felt comfortable sitting there with Kouga. The movie ended eventually and I checked the clock on the wall.

"I should probably be going." I said out loud. "I have to go to work."

"Where do you work?" Kouga asked and I didn't want to answer.

"Thanks for the ramen." I got up from the couch-bed.

"Are you going to call me again?" Kouga also stood up.

"Why does it matter?" I countered. I wasn't sure I was going to call again. It would be better if I just said no. He can't be in my life, where would he go? But at the same time, there was something about his eyes that was inescapable.

"Because I want to spend more time with you." Kouga stopped me with one hand, grabbing a hold of my arm. I turned to look at him, a scowl on my face.

"I don't get it." I looked straight up at his face. "I don't get _you_."

"I don't get you either but I think that's why I like you." Kouga gave me a smile that can only be described as sexy. "That's why I want you to come back and visit me. 'Cause I like you."

"Well…I don't like you." My nose twitched as I said it and it didn't come out very strongly at all. It felt like I was lying. "You're irritating and annoying…and..." I think the real reason I trailed off was because Kouga bent his head down and caught my mouth in a kiss.

It was a chaste kiss and yet I felt like my whole body had caught fire at that moment. I thought stuff like this wouldn't affect me at all after all the stuff I had been through. So why did this feel good? It felt…right. Like I was involved and it was okay.

He pulled away from me and I realized that I had closed my eyes as I opened them again.

"Call me?" He gave me a little smile.

"Yeah…yeah I will." I nodded my head, feeling a bit dazed. "I…have to go."

"I know. I'll see you later." Kouga let go of my arm.

"Yeah, see you." I looked away and went out the door. After I closed it, I leaned against it for a moment, wondering what this strange feeling was. Then I realized I needed to hurry back to Kanna.

* * *

When I opened the door to my room, I was surprised to see that Kanna was not in her bed. I looked around the room and didn't see her. That was strange. Where could she be? It wasn't like her to leave by herself. Had she woken up and found me missing and then went to go look for me?

"Kanna?" I closed the door behind me. "Now where did you go?"

"Kagura?" A small voice asked and I looked around in confusion before realizing that it had come from under Kanna's bed. I dropped down to my hands and knees to peer under Kanna's bed.

There she was, curled up under there.

"Kanna, why are you hiding under the bed?" I asked her. She was quiet for a long time.

"Goshinki came." The words were very small and I could hear the tremor in her voice that suggested the little emotionless girl would actually start crying.

"What?" I asked sharply. "What did he do?" I wanted to kill Goshinki. Kanna said nothing more and so I just held out my hand to her. "Come on Kanna, come out from under there."

Her little hand took a hold of mine and she crawled out from under the bed and into my lap.

"I'm sorry Kanna…this is all my fault isn't it?" I felt horrible. I shouldn't have left Kanna here by herself. "It won't happen again. I won't leave without you anymore."

Kanna didn't say anything but I got the feeling she understood. I tried to think of something to make her feel better.

"Gotta look out for my little sister." I tried tentatively.

"Am I really your sister?" Kanna wasn't looking at me, just at her hands.

"Well we aren't related to by blood or anything…but yeah. You are now." I assured her. And there we sat in comfortable silence before it was time to go to work.

* * *

Be good little reviewers like Vilja and Pobbin and review. (Heh, I know there's more of you who review, I was just using examples.) And next time…Sango's impregnator…which sounds like the name of a robot. Like The ImpregnaTOR. Yeah, that was wrong but for some reason funny all at the same time. Shutting up.


	6. Father

It's two-thirty in the morning but I don't really feel like sleeping so…chapter time! I may have to get up and get kool-aide first because I am thirsty. I haven't had a soda in five days. That might not sound that long to you guys but where as most people are made up of mostly water, I am made up of mostly Coke.

For Those of You Who Need To Calm Down: Yes, I realize worse things happen to people but nowhere have I said that Kagura and Sango have the worst lives ever. Nor does anyone need to start going on about how they know the person with the most miserable situation of all. I know what miserable situations are like, believe it or not, I've been in some bad ones. Not this bad, but still pretty shitty. Take a deep breath, remember it's just a story, and read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Back by popular demand, the ImpregnaTOR.

* * *

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Six

* * *

"What?" The young man, who had purple eyes and black hair, looked a little stunned by my answer.

"Never mind." I looked away from him and started putting the stuff back into the basket. It was stupid. I didn't want to see him or know him. And I certainly didn't need his help with a single thing. It was still strange to see him again, knowing that I was going to have _his _kid. Somebody I didn't even know. I couldn't remember his name for the life of me, or whether or not he had even given me his name.

"Let me help you with that." He volunteered and despite my protests began to help me gather the things that had rolled out of the basket. As soon as the last item was in there, I went to walk away but he grabbed the handle of the basket. "Wait a second."

"What?" I asked crossly. I wanted to get my groceries and leave and then go to work. I didn't want to sit here and talk to the guy who didn't wear a condom and messed my life up as a consequence.

"I know you…" His eyes were squinted as he tried to remember who I was. "We've met before…"

"We have." I gave in. I just wanted to leave. "We met at a party about a month and a half ago." Now get out of my life and leave me alone. That's what I should have said to him.

"You!" Recognition instantly dawned on him. "You're…"

"I have grocery shopping to do." I yanked my basket away from him and started to walk away but he followed me.

"You're that girl!" He went on. "I couldn't find out who you were…wait a second." Something registered with him all of a sudden. "What did you mean when you said, 'I already am.'?"

"Look," I turned on him, making him stop short. "Are you going to leave me alone if I answer your question?"

"Why?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

_I don't want to have this conversation…I don't want to have this conversation…I don't want to have this conversation…_

_ Maybe if I tell him he'll leave me alone. After all, most guys aren't going to take responsibility for some kid by some girl they barely know._

_ Guys are assholes. _

_ I hear that. _

"I'm pregnant." I finally gave in and answered.

"You're…you're what?" He said it as though I had spoken some foreign word and he needed me to translate it.

"I'm _pregnant_." I repeated, emphasizing the second word. "That's why you know me. We met at the party, I was drunk, you didn't wear a condom, starting to sound familiar yet?" I was really getting pissed off now. I hadn't really been able to be angry at anyone but myself and yet here was the cause of all my problems, I could certainly be angry at him.

"I'm…you're…" He didn't seem capable of coherency and so I walked off. I got down an aisle and got in line for a cash register before he caught up with me _again_.

_Leave. Me. ALONE!_

"Stop walking away!" He said as soon as he was standing next to me. "How do you think I'm supposed to respond if you keep doing that?"

"I don't want your response. I don't care if you respond." I explained to him. "I don't need you at all."

"But if you're pregnant and I'm the reason…" He trailed off. "Then I have to take responsibility. I refuse to let you handle this all by yourself."

_Great, I found the one guy who wants to take responsibility for his actions in the entire world. _

_ Fantastic luck Sango. _

"Maybe the kid isn't yours." I tried to think of some way to get him to walk away and _not _look at me with this determined expression, like he was going to take care of everything if it was the last thing he did.

"We'll get tests." He immediately suggested. "Are you alright? Are you seeing a doctor?"

"I don't see where that's any of your business." I fired back as I began putting the items from my basket onto the counter and feeling even more irritated when I realized that this guy was helping me.

"It's my business now." He insisted. "Truly, this was not something I was expecting and I only feel it's right."

"I told you I don't need you." I turned on him angrily. "What do you think that means?! Maybe I didn't say it plainly enough. Get lost, alright?"

"Even though you express such sentiments towards me, I wonder if you really _do _need some help. After all, if you really and truly didn't want me around, why did you tell me that you were pregnant?" There was this gleam in his eye like he knew he had won. And he had. I opened my mouth to argue and found I couldn't really think of anything so I just glared at him.

I paid for my groceries and this guy, who I had only met once before took the grocery bags. I ignored him and walked out of the store but he came right after me. It wasn't fair. I felt like I had been tricked into letting him into my life. Now I was stuck.

Maybe some women would be ecstatic by this turn of events but I wasn't. I didn't need _another_ complication. And that's all it seemed like right then. A big complication.

"You may not like it but I really do want to help." He spoke after a few moments. "It's my fault after all."

"Fine, do whatever you want." I gave in to this.

"Let's start from the beginning." He suggested. "I'm Houshi Miroku, what's your name?"

"Taijiya Sango." I answered, almost without thinking. "So, what's your deal? Are you having a fleeting moral attack or do you actual think you'll stick around?" It was a biting question. Maybe it was a little _too _mean. But then he wasn't the one who was pregnant. He wasn't the one who wasn't stuck no matter what. He could just walk away at any moment and yet I would still be pregnant, no matter how far I walked.

He stopped walking and I found myself stopping as well, turning to look at him. His eyes weren't looking up at mine but down.

"I can't imagine what kind of men you've met before me but…" He looked up, straight into my eyes. "They weren't real men. I'm going to be responsible for this…can you just believe that?" I faltered.

"I've had a long day." I tried to excuse myself but it sounded lame.

"But of course. Such a beautiful young woman as yourself could probably easily tire of the day that offers her nothing but strife. Perhaps with such a noble (and dare I add valiant?) young man entering your life, perhaps your days will not seem so tiresome." Miroku said gallantly.

_He's…weird. _

"Here, this is my building." I held out my arms for my groceries.

"I'll carry them up for you." Miroku offered.

"Yeah, right, you already got me pregnant; I'm not letting you up after I just met you for the second time." It didn't come out very harshly and I only half meant it anyways.

"Alright, but only if you let me have your phone number." Miroku set the grocery bags down and pulled out his cell phone. "I insist that we discuss everything over dinner."

"Fine." I sighed. After giving him my phone number, I picked up my grocery bags, said good-bye and made my way up to my apartment. That's when I remembered I still had to work that night.

_This day has been long…and it still isn't over._

* * *

The next day, I called Kagome to tell her what happened but she insisted we wait until lunch. I agreed to this and we met at this nice pizza place. Unfortunately for me, Kagome did not say that lunch was going to be the four of us, Inuyasha and Kouga included.

_I don't want to tell them about Miroku…_

_ I'll probably have to anyways. _

Sitting at the table, Kagome next to me in the booth, and Inuyasha and Kouga sitting next to each other (which wasn't the best arrangement because this meant it was far easier for the two to poke and hit each other) across from us. Kouga looked somewhat distracted, like his mind was somewhere else completely.

"I'm fucking starving." Inuyasha announced _after_ we had ordered. "They're taking forever." Five minutes ago.

"It takes time to make the pizza." Kagome commented. "How are you doing Sango?"

"Fine." I cleared my throat. "How about you guys?"

"I have to have dinner with Sesshomaru tonight." Inuyasha looked like he'd rather be force-fed poison. "I don't see why I have to fucking go. We're just going to pretend like we don't want to kill each other with our fucking forks the whole time."

"You don't actually want to kill your brother with a fork." Kagome said as she examined one of those mini-menu things that were on all the tables in an absent-minded voice which was, strangely enough, somewhat reprimanding.

"What would you guys do if there was this person you couldn't stop thinking about even though you've only met them like three times and you don't really know that much about them?" Kouga suddenly asked.

"Hypothetically, eh Kouga?" I rolled my eyes.

"Who did you meet?" Kagome inquired immediately.

"I didn't say me…" Kouga trailed off, looking at me and Kagome strangely.

"Who the fuck else would you be asking for?" Inuyasha turned towards him.

"Fine." Kouga looked put out. "What do you guys think?"

"Well, if you really like the person, you should try to get to know them." Kagome answered easily. "I mean, if they seem like a good person."

"They do." Kouga play with a straw wrapper and seem to be considering what Kagome was saying.

"While we're throwing around hypothetical situations..." I began. "What would you guys do if hypothetically you met the father of your unborn kid who wants to actually take responsibility for the whole thing?" Everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You met the asshole?! Did you kick his ass?" Inuyasha sat up and leaned in eagerly.

"When did you meet him?" Kagome questioned.

"Yesterday." I started with Kagome's question. "And no, I did not kick his ass. He actually wants to have dinner with me and talk the whole thing over."

"You want us to come along and make sure he doesn't do anything dodgy?" Kouga offered.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm waiting for the call back from him anyways about it. Not that I think he'll actually call back."

"Why not?" Kagome cocked her head to one side, looking concerned.

"Because he's a guy and guys usually run away from this kind of situation." I explained. I saw the protesting expressions on Kouga and Inuyasha's faces. "Present company excluded." They seemed to be okay after that. You could do all the male bashing you wanted in front of them as long as it didn't include them. Ironically, I remember Inuyasha informing me before we went to that fateful party that all guys were assholes.

"Give the guy a chance." Kouga hit his fist lightly on the table. "Maybe he's not a total bastard."

"Kouga has a point, even though that's not quite how I would have worded it." Kagome agreed with the blue-eyed boy.

"I'll give him a chance if he calls back." I decided. I didn't really think he would but then I couldn't help remembering what he had said.

_"I can't imagine what kind of men you've met before me but…"_

_"They weren't real men." _

* * *

That night, having the night off work, I settled down on my couch with a pint of double fudge ice-cream and a root beer, deciding to spend a nice evening watching TV and then passing out. Just as I had gotten settled though, the phone rang.

I got up, feeling as though this was a great feat after I had already sat down, and went over to the phone.

"Hello?" I expected Kagome to be on the other end.

"Sango?" A male voice questioned. It was Miroku. He had actually called. I was so surprised by this that I didn't say anything for several moments.

"Um…yeah." I finally got out.

"It's Miroku." Miroku told me.

"I know." I took a deep breath. "What's up?"

"I wanted to make plans to have dinner, I was thinking soon, maybe on Thursday?" Miroku posed the question.

"I'm working Thursday." I looked at my calendar. "But I'm not working on Friday." I was doing just what I had said to the others. I was giving him a chance. Not a huge chance or anything, I wasn't going to let him completely into my life but I thought that dinner wouldn't be so bad.

"Friday is perfect." Miroku said. "Do you have a preference on where we eat?"

"Not really." I yawned. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Miroku answered and then was quiet for a moment. "I'll come by your place and pick you up on Friday."

"Right." I agreed. "See you." And then I hung up the phone, not really waiting for him to say good-bye. There was something about his tone that suggested he had wanted to say something more. But really…

What else was there to say?

* * *

Is this realistic? I don't know. Miroku seems like the responsible type to me…I think he'd want to take care of a kid, even if he barely knew the person. Remember that episode…which episode is that??? (Great, can't even help myself out.) But he like ends up taking care of these kids that this woman (who is secretly a youkai if I remember correctly) says are his. I discovered that I can just listen to "Fade Into You" by Mazzy Star over and over again for this story and it is great mood music, no matter who the main character is. Well, it's like four in the morning now so I'm probably going to go to sleep. Please review! 


	7. Curiosity

It's been a long, long time, hasn't it? Is it because Jade is lazy? Maybe. But my house is really cold right now and my hands have a tendency to freeze even when it's a hundred degrees out so I have to type with gloves on. (Not mittens but still.) I'm getting a bit more used to this fact as we speak and feel now that one really _could _type with boxing gloves on if given enough time and practice.

And now, just for Pobbin's enjoyment:

What the guy behind the counter at the grocery store was thinking

G.B.C.A.G.S.: …Some people will talk about _anything_ in public.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Curious Kouga might not be so curious anymore…

-------------------

Fanning The Flames

Chapter Seven

-------------------

It was raining outside. Not that I suppose that matters but hey, it was. Kanna had her face pressed to the window of the room, her breathing quite visible because of the way the glass kept fogging up. I was lying on my bed. Kanna had woken up at the ungodly time of ten o'clock in the morning with a nightmare and though she wouldn't tell me what it was, she was in too much of an upset to let either of us sleep.

It was now eleven and I was thinking about getting some more sleep but Kanna kept turning to look at me, maybe to see if I was still there or still awake. It amazed me that she hadn't fallen back asleep herself but then, I suppose when you're a kid, staying up late is much easier.

"Hey…Kanna…" I tried to think. "Do you wanna…go somewhere?" It was a little sluggish from my need for sleep but I was also thinking of what we should do.

"Where?" Kanna's voice was very quiet.

"I have this friend…" I hesitated for a second. I was thinking of Kouga obviously, but how was I going to explain Kanna's presence? Would he care if I brought her along? And if I did, how did I know he was the type of person I could trust around Kanna?

_Oh, because her having sex with strangers all night long is fine but better be careful around those strangers…_

I pushed that thought away irritably.

"My friend has this place we could probably spend some time at." I offered her. "It'd be a lot more fun than sitting here watching the rain, wouldn't it?"

Kanna didn't answer for a few moments and I was going to take that as a no and see if I could get some sleep when she turned back around.

"Okay." Kanna nodded her head and I got up, grabbing what I now thought of as my lucky dollar bill.

We took the elevator down to the first floor and I was pleased to see that pretty much everyone had gone to bed and would be up in a couple of hours.

First we went to the phone booth and I had to wait a few times for it to ring and I wondered if he was even home.

"Get off me!" The phone was picked up. "I didn't steal your freaking marshmallows."

"Um…hello?" I thought maybe I had dialed the wrong number.

"Hello?" It sounded like Kouga's voice.

"It's me, Kagura." I identified myself.

"Kagura! Hey, wait a sec—Inuyasha, I don't know where your marshmallows are. Ask Kagome." Kouga told off someone on the other end of the line.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked.

"No, it's fine." Kouga came back to the conversation. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were free…to hang out." I said the last part quickly. "But you sound busy—"

"No, I'm not busy." Kouga cut me off. "Really, my friends are leaving but one of my friends can't find his marshmallows." Then there was some noise on the other end that sounded like someone talking. "I told you! Kagome had them the whole freaking time…Oh, uh, anyways," He once more remembered he was still on the phone. "You can come over if you want."

"Well…I'm bringing someone with me." I admitted. There was a brief pause and then he spoke.

"Oh…" Kouga sounded a little strange. "Who is it?"

"Kanna, my little sister." I lied easily. Not that it really felt like a lie anymore…we were like sisters in our own fucked up way. "I can't really leave her here. Is that…I mean, is it okay?"

"Of course! I'd love to meet your little sister!" Kouga said enthusiastically and sounding somewhat relieved. Who the hell did he think I was going to bring? "Come on over."

"Okay, see you in a bit." I replied before hanging up the phone. I took hold of Kanna's hand and together, we set off.

We went along, almost looking like two regular girls on an outing. I smiled down at her, trying to make it all seem normal somehow. Kanna wasn't looking at me, just looking forward and being quiet—as usual.

I liked the fact that she was quiet though…not because I thought it would be annoying if she talked a lot, but just because she was able to convey so much more without words. I knew I couldn't express myself as well as she could without saying anything. I had grown too used to dialogue and it was refreshing to see someone who didn't rely on that completely. Sometimes we say fucked up things and we don't actually mean them but we don't know what else to say. Why we don't shut the fuck up when we don't know how to tell the other person what we mean is beyond me. That's just how humans I guess.

When we arrived at apartment 2D, I had started to feel, well, _giddy_. It was like I had secretly wanted to see Kouga very badly and maybe I did. After our kiss…I found my mind wandering back to that moment over and over again. Why was I so fascinated by it?

"Hey!" Kouga opened the door. "I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah." I went into the apartment and Kanna was close behind me. Kouga shut the door and I turned to introduce him to Kanna. He seemed to know what I was about to say and bent down.

"Hi, I'm Kouga." Kouga gave her his friendly smile that I found a bit hard to resist. "What's your name?" I remembered that Kouga did have a big family, he was probably used to little kids.

Kanna did not answer, something I was expecting. I looked down to see that she was hiding behind me, peeking her head out a little. It was the most endearing thing I had ever seen. Kanna thought of me as her shield, the person who'd protect her from everything.

_I don't know why she would think that…_

_ I can't even protect her from Naraku and our job…_

But then, as I was daily reminded, I couldn't even protect myself from this job. I wanted nothing more than to leave Naraku behind and run off into the world—but I knew that it just wasn't possible. I was a runaway who never finished getting her high school diploma, I'd be at the mercy of the streets once more and I remembered the total lack thereof from those faraway days where I had completely free. It's funny that it was nice to be free but at the same time, other things weighed me down. Freedom called from the skies but hunger and the need for sustenance had brought it all crashing back down to Earth.

And now I could not selfishly think of leaving, even if I did find a way to survive. Because of Kanna.

"This is Kanna." I found myself putting a hand to the back of her head in a comforting manner. "She's kind of shy." That was a bit of an understatement. Kanna looked at Kouga through half shut eyes and I noticed that Kanna seemed a bit tense. I could tell why. He was a man and what Kanna knew of men was only one thing. She probably wondered if I had tricked her somehow and delivered her to a demon beyond Naraku.

"Well, that's okay." Kouga's eyes flashed for a half a moment with disappointment but then he seemed to recover his usual enthusiasm. "Do you guys want something to eat?" I stifled a yawn but not very well because Kouga noticed right away. "You like kind of tired."

"Long night." I commented in a very dry tone, not that Kouga would have gotten it but Kanna tilted her head up towards me. "I couldn't take a shower, could I?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Kouga nodded in vague surprise at this request. I could have taken a shower back at our place of work but I didn't think about it. Kanna reached up a hand and tugged on my shirt. I looked down at her.

Kanna's face, usually dimly lit from a far away place held a look of pleading there. I knew what she was looking at me like that for. She didn't want to be left alone with anyone, even if it was just a quick shower. Suddenly a wave of protectiveness swept over me and I turned back towards Kouga.

"Kanna has to sit in the bathroom with me." I requested so quickly and bluntly that I thought it might insult Kouga. It was as if I had just informed him that no, I did not trust him at all and especially not around Kanna, who was so frightened around strangers that it would be cruel to force her to separate herself from me.

"That's fine." Kouga's eyes looked intently into mine. It was like he was trying to read my thoughts and see into me, something that I didn't like but at the same time, I felt somehow guilty. That I should say something, so he would understand. Or maybe he did already but he wanted to hear me try to explain it to him anyways.

I didn't know and I opened my mouth to say something but he just gave me a small nod that while I didn't quite understand, I knew meant that I didn't have to explain right then.

"I know it's kind of lousy of us, but it'll only take like fifteen minutes." I spoke anyway, still feeling some strange need to explain myself to him. I told my eyes to the ground, feeling very uncomfortable just trying to look into his intense blue eyes.

"Go ahead, here let me dig you out some clean towels." Kouga gave me a quick smile before going ahead of us into the bathroom. There was a hamper stuffed to the brim with dirty towels. He opened a small linen closet that was more of a cupboard and started rummaging through it until he brought out a couple of towels for me. I took them from him, my hand brushing against his hand, so that I jumped a little. Kanna watched the exchange with a mild air of confusion.

"Do you want to take a shower too?" Kouga turned towards Kanna and I was glad that he spoke to her directly, even though it was clear she didn't like talking to him directly. He was treating her like a person. She looked at me for permission and I almost laughed.

"Sure." I answered for her and Kouga fished out some more towels for her and then turned, closing the bathroom door behind him as he left. The shower was more of a stall and was meant only for taking shower which didn't bother me. I thought of the bathtub we shared with the girls. You could take baths in it although I had only taken a bath in it once—after my first night as a prostitute, feeling so sore that I thought I'd never be able to walk again.

I started to undress and the cool air making me shiver a little. I started to put my clothes on the small bathroom counter before I noticed that Kanna was also undressing.

"Kanna, do you want to shower with me?" I asked, not quite understanding why she was getting undressed as well. I thought she was a bit old to be showering with me but then I thought of how young she had seemed the first day we met. Kanna looked at me and I remembered how badly she had been robbed of her childhood and wondered if Kanna was trying to get some of it back, even in the smallest of portions.

We did end up showering together. I made Kanna giggle by blowing soapy hands at her and helped her shampoo her hair. I wondered what might have happened if Kanna and I had really been born sisters. Would we even be in this position? Would we still have ended up here, in Kouga's shower, me smiling at the fact that I got a giggle out of Kanna and Kanna looking very near happy, as if Naraku and what we did every night were so far away that they couldn't possible touch us?

We got out of the shower and I showed Kanna how to wrap a towel around her head like I did after we had gotten our clothes on.

"We're clean now." I emerged from the bathroom. Kouga had mugs of hot chocolate ready for us.

"I know it isn't quite a mocha but I think since you liked those, you liked hot chocolate…" Kouga explained his reasoning and I have no idea why but I turned and kissed him on the cheek. Maybe for understanding. Maybe for noticing such a small detail about myself. I don't know. But it felt right. He brightened considerably at the gesture.

"I love hot chocolate." I informed him to reassure him further before taking the steaming mug between my hands and drinking. I looked to my side and noticed that Kanna was just looking at her mug unhappily. I lowered my mug. "Don't you like hot chocolate, Kanna?"

But this time, she could not just look at me to help me understand why she didn't like hot chocolate—not that she didn't try. There was no way to convey what she was trying to tell me with wordless expressions.

"Naraku gave me hot chocolate." Kanna murmured the words but they were still audible to me and Kouga. I looked away, feeling terrible. I should have known this already, right? I should have guessed something like this. It's funny, that even when you can't protect somebody that you want to, you always feel bad, even if it was impossible for you to protect them.

"Who's Naraku?" I had forgotten that Kouga had also heard her.

"Oh, he's…" I trailed off, trying to figure out a way of saying something that satisfied Kouga but at the same time lied. I couldn't think of anything so I distracted myself with Kanna. "If you don't want to drink it, you don't have to Kanna. Maybe I could make you some tea?" I started to get up and turned to Kouga. "Do you any tea?"

"Yeah." But I could tell that the way Kouga's brow was furrowed had nothing to do with whether or not he had the item in question. "Who's Naraku?"

"Kanna, why don't you go sit on the couch and watch TV?" I suggested to her, my voice was fake, almost cheerful, somewhat normal tone. Kanna looked at me and knew that I really needed her to do that so she wandered to the couch and sat down.

"Who's Naraku?" Kouga repeated the question for a third time.

"That's not important." I shook my head, trying to busy myself with rummaging through a few cupboards and making a great show of looking for the tea.

"It's on the counter." Kouga did not sound distracted in the least from the subject at hand as he walked around the counter and I found myself trapped between Kouga and the counter as I turned with a tea bag in hand. "Who is he, Kagura?" And the way he said my name made me want to just break down and tell him, maybe tell him everything. But that seemed so impossible that I kept pushing that idea away.

But I knew I would have to do something, because Kouga wanted to know, and I remembered how persistent he was the second time we met, how curious, how full of questions. I couldn't think of what to say that would make him stop so I didn't say anything.

I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck and covered his mouth with my own, knowing that I couldn't answer but I could distract him. The towel fell from my head, releasing my damp, black locks. His hands went instinctively to my waist and soon we were full on kissing, not chastely as we had before, but as he pulled me even closer to him, I could tell he had been holding something back, some kind of fire that had not made itself known until that very moment.

His lips left mine, trailing down my chin and then down my neck, my whole body began to shiver with a feeling I had never really had before. Desire. I actually wanted him, the way I had heard described to me when I was a youth and had quickly dismissed later notions of when I had been forced to endure the same thing night after night with no love or passion or any of those fairy tale things people describe it with.

I tensed up, remembering that I had suspected this from the beginning. That Kouga had some ulterior motive, that all he wanted to do was sleep with me. Maybe all those other things, the nice words, the gentleness to him was all for show. Look at him now, full of lust and without giving any thoughts to the fact that Kanna was not that far away but didn't seem to be disturbed by any of the noises. I wondered if she could hear us over the TV and had just decided not to look.

But then as if the spell was broken, Kouga pulled away from me. He was panting heavily and I could see that it was taking a lot out of him to pull away from me. He took a step back and then turned his back to me.

I felt a horrible fear rise up in me. That Kouga had realized somehow what I was—a whore. And nobody wants someone whose been used by so many others. I closed my eyes for a moment in pure shame.

"Don't." Kouga turned his head slightly when I looked up. He looked…angry. "Just don't, Kagura." His voice was quiet and I wished he would just yell at me, because I could deal with that a lot better than his quiet voice, which might have just been in consideration of Kanna. "If you didn't want to say anything, why didn't you just tell me? Is it because you still think…" Kouga's eyes shut and snapped open. "At least treat me like a human being."

I was struck by those words. Nobody but Kanna treated me like a human being. But now that I thought about it, so did Kouga. And I had treated him like this…playing off the fact that somewhere I knew he felt a desire towards me. I was far worse than just some used up whore.

"I'm sorry." I said the first words that came to mind. My voice was thick as I held back what was threatening to come pouring out of me. They were pricking at my eyelids. "I didn't mean…I'm sorry…"

"I know." Kouga turned towards me once more and I hung my head. I had once prided myself on the fact that I didn't give a damn about anyone and would never had hung my head as I did now. But that was then and this is now. All it took were two people, Kouga and Kanna, to enter my life and suddenly everything was changing.

I was being hugged before it fully registered with me what was happening. Kouga was hugging me and I felt a thousand times better, as though he had just told me it was okay to make mistakes.

"I just…wish you'd tell me more about you." Kouga said in a wistful tone. "It's like I'm knocking on the door but you're pretending not to be home." I pulled away and gave him a weird look. "Well, that's a bad analogy." We both laughed and before too long, I was handing Kanna her cup of tea and we sat there watching TV together, almost like a family. I was sad that we had to go but knew that was the way things were.

We said our good-byes, Kouga just kissing me on the cheek this time and Kanna giving him a look that I could tell meant she still wasn't sure whether to like him or not.

I couldn't wait to see him again. At least, that's what I thought.

-------------------

"Kagura, you have an early customer." Ayame came into our room as I was getting changed for the night. "They asked for you by name so you're supposed to go to the second floor now."

I usually walked down holding Kanna's hand but I knew it wouldn't do this time so I took her hands in my mine for a moment, to squeeze them in a reassuring sort of way.

It wasn't completely unusual for this to happen. We did have many regulars and the regulars usually had a favorite. I past Juuroumaru who barely acknowledged me at all and went into my room, putting on my best customer ready smile. Maybe he would give me a big tip and I could pretend it was for Kanna and get her off work earlier tonight.

The smile slid off my face as I focused on the person standing in the room.

"Kagura? What's going on? What is this place?" Kouga asked me and I was too horrified and stunned to say anything.

--------------------

Haha, cliffhanger! I thought it was only fair because I let Sango have a cliffhanger and everyone wanted me to hurry through a Kagura chapter for it. (Though I'm sure some of you are kind of eager to hear about Sango and Miroku anyways.) It feels so good to get some updates done!!! I'm the man! Or…the woman…yeah. Oh well, hope you enjoy!


	8. Suspicion

I just slept for fifteen hours straight. Woo! I didn't really mean to sleep that long though…but now I can work on this chapter for you guys. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Sango, Miroku, and the rest of the monkey bunch.

-

Fanning The Flames

Chapter Eight

-

I checked my hair in the mirror as I waited for Miroku to come pick me up for dinner. I wondered why I was bothering to see if I looked alright, considering that it wasn't a date and not only that, but in a few months, I'd be pregnant and nobody would give a damn how I looked.

There was a knock on my door and I straightened the strap of my handbag and answered the door. There was Miroku, dressed in black slacks and a button-up white shirt that had a couple of buttons around his neck unbuttoned.

It suddenly occurred to me that Miroku wasn't bad looking. In fact, he was well, _hot_. Then I remembered that he was also the father of my unborn child and I scowled.

"Hello Sango." He held out a flower towards me. It was a white rose. I felt that Miroku would not dare try to be good-looking _and _sweet if he didn't have some ulterior motive. I would probably end up spending most of dinner trying to figure out what the ulterior motive was. It couldn't be sex because I was pregnant. Well, technically I could still have sex but the idea of having sex while being pregnant wasn't exactly something I would be ready to jump all over. And if _Miroku _thought he could get into my pants, he was sorely mistaken.

"Hello." I tried not to straighten my shirt; I didn't want him to think he made me self-conscious or anything.

"Shall we go? I got us dinner reservations." Miroku smiled amiably, while offering me his arm, which I ignored. We made our way down the stairs and out the door where a car was waiting for us. Well, a car _and _a driver. It was one of those nice black cars that made you know instantly that whoever was in it had a lot of money. At first, I didn't think this was Miroku's car but as we descended the steps from my building the driver opened the door.

"Mr. Houshi." The driver tilted his cap towards Miroku who gestured for me to get in first and then Miroku came in after me. I wanted to ask why on Earth Miroku had rented a car and driver but I didn't. Maybe I didn't want to know. Miroku tried to make conversation.

"You said you had work the other day." Miroku turned towards me. "Where do you work?"

"International House of Pancakes." I replied gloomily. Last night I informed my boss I was pregnant and would eventually be too pregnant to be working. My boss was an asshole and told me that it wasn't his problem so when I had to leave, I could just forget about coming back. That meant I only had a job for a few more months. "My boss is going to fire me when I leave to have the baby."

"I'm sure we can think of some sort of arrangement." Miroku looked thoughtful.

"I'm sure I can think of something." I interjected quickly. "It's not really that big of a deal…" It was of course. No job meant no money. No money meant no rent money. No rent money meant homeless. I didn't really worry though. Maybe I could move in with Kagome or something. "I have lots of friends and my family."

"Your family?" Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"My dad and my little brother, Kohaku." I looked out the window, through the tinted glass I could see the lights of the various businesses and people bustling about. I thought once again about Kohaku and what he had last been doing. I should check on him again. I know he promised me, but I think there was something really wrong. I remembered his eyes, so angry, as he told me that I wouldn't understand.

_I know it's been hard…_

"No mother?" Miroku has an inquisitive expression. I swallowed hard to make the lump in my throat disappear.

"She died." I answered quickly and tried to distract myself with something else. "Are we almost there?"

"Just a few minutes." Miroku answered, still looking at me but I pretended not to notice. We sat there in silence and finally the car came to a stop. We were seated almost as soon as we got in the door, the host recognized Miroku right away. I looked around at the white table cloths and the row of silverware at each place setting wondered how often Miroku ate here. I thought back on the driver and wondered if maybe, Miroku was rich or something.

We were sat at a table and we ordered. Well, I told Miroku what I wanted because the waiter only addressed him. I didn't really like that but I remember my mom saying something about how at some nice restaurants, the waiter only talked to the men, so the men had to be good at remembering orders.

"I think we should take this time to get to know one another." Miroku leaned forward. "Is there anything you'd like to know about me?"

"Um…what's your family like?" I asked after a moment of racking my brains for a suitable subject.

"Ah, well, I'm an only child and my father and mother are divorced." Miroku answered easily. "I've had three stepmothers now and my dad is currently with someone who I believe may be lucky number four."

"Oh." I tried not to make any judgments based off this information. After all, parents and their children do not always mirror one another. Besides, it's not like me and Miroku were getting married. I was just having his kid.

_Gee, just a kid. Like that won't affect his life at all. _

"But for the most part, they're both excellent people." Miroku smiled cheerfully before reaching for his glass of water. "My grandparents have both retired to Africa so I'm afraid you won't see much of them."

When he said that, it occurred to me that I would be the mother of the child, and if Miroku was involved in his life, then it stood to reason that Miroku would introduce me to his family and in turn, I'd have to introduce him to my family.

_I wonder what they'll say._

This meant he also would be introduced to the others. Kagome would probably never forgive me if I didn't introduce him to her. Inuyasha probably wanted to drop a few threats as well.

_It's just getting more and more complicated. _

"Africa?" I repeated, blinking a few times. "Wow."

"I didn't really like Africa myself when I went. I mean, visiting Egypt was fascinating—you know, the pyramids and all that but they wanted to go out game hunting." Miroku shook his head. "I wasn't really up for that myself."

"Wait…you've been to Egypt?" I asked, somewhat astonished. After all, I had never left the country.

"Oh yes." Miroku looked as though this was not out of the norm at all.

"Wow." I remembered back in the eighth grade, when my English teacher had organized a huge trip to go to England but it had cost way too much money for me to go and how I had wished desperately to be able to go. Miroku sure was lucky. I didn't want to ask if he was rich, that seemed a little bit nosy and might make it sound like I was after his money or something. It was just generally impolite. "I've always wanted to visit."

"Holy fucking shit." I looked up to see Inuyasha standing there with Kagome who was giving anyone within earshot a very apologetic look. "What the fuck are you doing here, Sango?"

"I'm um…" I trailed off, glancing over at Miroku. "I'm here with a friend."

"Oh." Kagome seemed to realize what was going on. "Sorry, we saw you when we were going to our seats…"

"We can sit together." Inuyasha looked somewhat relieved for some bizarre reason. Then I looked around at the place and noticed something on my own.

"What are you two doing here?" I questioned. Was it possible that Kagome and Inuyasha were actually…on a date? Wonders would never cease.

"Well…" Kagome went red in the face and looked at her feet. I gaped openly. They _were_ on a date!

"Fucking Sesshomaru wanted us to come have dinner with him so we could make his fucking fiancée." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "He said I should bring someone so I asked Kagome to come so it wouldn't be so goddamn boring but then he fucking cancelled but he said he left the reservation open so we could come if we wanted to. Plus it's fucking free."

"You're welcome to join us if you like." Miroku gave them a friendly smile and then gestured towards a waiter. "Waiter, could you bring us two more chairs? Our friends would like to dine with us."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Houshi." The waiter hopped to it. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"Houshi? _Houshi_? Like as in the Houshi Corporation?" Inuyasha looked amazed. Miroku cleared his throat and looked away.

"Well…actually…" Miroku looked over at me as if for help. "Yes."

"You're like a fucking billionaire." Inuyasha said in his usual way—meaning without any tact at all. It was my turn to look amazed. I guess it really wasn't what I was expecting. I figured Miroku was just a regular guy…but to think that he really _could _provide for our child made me really wonder. "What are you doing with Sango?" He asked as the waiter came back with the chairs and Kagome and Inuyasha sat down around the table.

"Wow, thanks Inuyasha." I glared at the dark-haired boy who was completely oblivious to it and looking at his menu.

"_Inuyasha_." Kagome's voice was short. She leaned over and whispered something and Inuyasha's eyes went to about the size of dinner plates and stared quite openly at me and Miroku. I shot an apologetic look at Miroku who winked back at me. At least he had a sense of humor.

"Holy shit…" Inuyasha murmured as his eyes went back to his menu.

"Sorry about that." Kagome apologized for Inuyasha, as she was in the habit of doing—mostly because she had to do it constantly. "I'm Higurashi Kagome by the way." She held out her hand. Kagome was one of the easiest people in the world to get to know.

"Houshi Miroku, I'm afraid Sango didn't tell me any of her friends were so beautiful." Kagome's cheeks pinked and she tried not to look pleased at the compliment while I made a gagging noise and Inuyasha took the opportunity to look like he was five seconds from stuffing his menu down Miroku's throat. Miroku let go of Kagome's hand and turned to Inuyasha, somehow missing the vicious glare he was receiving. "And you are?"

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha muttered and dropped his eyes so he was glaring at the menu.

"So you must be…er," Kagome coughed in embarrassment. "Sango's…"

"I thought you said he _was_ the fucking dad." Inuyasha looked at Kagome accusingly. Kagome and I both hit our foreheads with our hands.

"He is." I sighed and fiddled with my napkin.

"So, do you go to the same college as us?" Kagome inquired after a few moments of silence.

"Yes I do." Miroku nodded. "My father wanted me to stay close to home and it's a fairly good school…"

"I think so too. What are majoring in?" Kagome would probably find out all that there is to know about Miroku given enough time.

"Business." Miroku glanced at me again. Why was he glancing at me? Did he want to see if I was impressed or not? "What are you majoring in Sango?"

"Exercise and Sports Studies." I answered. "I was thinking about becoming a personal trainer or something."

"Sango's got a black belt!" Kagome added on excitedly. "She's really cool."

"That was awhile ago…" I felt a little embarrassed for some reason. I did have a black belt but when I hit college, money got so tight that I couldn't go for weekly practices and so I had quit. I figured I would go back to it after college.

"I've always said that a strong woman is the best kind. Often, in this world full of murderers and thieves, a woman must defend herself." Miroku gave me a charming smile and I had to try very hard not to smile back. What was he up to? No boys had ever been really into the idea that I could probably kick their asses if I needed to.

"And from impregnators." Inuyasha muttered to himself but it was loud enough for the rest of the table to hear. Kagome hit him.

"That's really _not_ appropriate Inuyasha." Kagome told him off, shaking her index finger at him. "I should have known that you couldn't behave like a civilized human being for one evening!"

"You're the one who's fucking all over him just because he said some flowery shit to you!" Inuyasha immediately accused her and I cringed. I'm sure the last thing Miroku wanted to do was watch my friends fight. I mean, it was okay for me, I saw this a lot, but Miroku didn't know them at all.

"When's the last time you said anything nice to me!" Kagome demanded and the two seemed to forget the rest of the world was there—but not in a very romantic sense. I sighed again.

"I said you liked nice." Inuyasha looked sullen at this.

"Oh, wow, you said I looked fine." Kagome said sarcastically. "I'm—"

"I think what Inuyasha thinks of you cannot be expressed in words." Miroku interrupted and all three of us turned to stare at him. He had a perfectly calm expression on his face. "Surely, the way he cannot take his eyes of you, the way he looks at any man who dares to look at you, they all show his true feelings." Kagome went bright red and even Inuyasha blushed before muttering something that sounded like, 'feh!' I had never seen anybody stop a fight between the two dead in its tracks. I was impressed.

The rest of the meal past by peacefully. Kagome seemed to be a bit embarrassed about the fight and so spent her time making amiable conversation between the four of us. Inuyasha looked like he always did—pissed off but he still tried to be a bit nicer. I found myself peeking over at Miroku. Of course we couldn't really discuss the whole arrangement between the two of us with company there, mostly because it felt private. But there was something about Miroku that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

When we were leaving the restaurant, Kagome pulled me over to one side and the two boys were standing about ten feet away.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome glanced over my shoulder to make sure the two boys weren't listening. "He seems pretty nice, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"And he's cute." She giggled and then noticed my face. "Sorry, sorry. But I do hope everything works out alright and if it doesn't, you always have Inuyasha and Kouga around to beat him up."

"So he doesn't have anything to fear from you?" I joked.

"Oh, they're just the cavalry." Kagome looked threatening, which was far more threatening than when Inuyasha looked threatening. Then she smiled. "Take care of yourself, alright Sango?" I nodded and the two of us went back over to the boys. Inuyasha had his back to us so he couldn't hear us as we approached.

"…so if you ever fucking do anything to Sango, I will personally fuck you up." Inuyasha was threatening Miroku. Kagome and I sighed simultaneously.

"Ah, Sango, your very honorable friend here was explaining the finer points of what might happen to me if I upset you." Miroku looked completely unabashed. Kagome was busy hissing something to Inuyasha and dragging him away from us.

"I'm sorry about that." My nose twitched. "He's kind of overprotective, but he's a nice guy—well, in his own way."

"I'm sure I'll get more opportunities to get to know him." Miroku shrugged. "Unfortunately we could not discuss it in further detail…but…" He glanced around and then looked directly at me. "As your friend very bluntly put it, I am very well-off. Anything at all that you need for this baby, I would be happy to give you the money for."

"Er, thanks." I said after a bit. I wasn't sure what to say to that. I was pretty adamant about doing things for myself but I knew that I might really be in a tight spot if I didn't get some help. I didn't like the idea of relying on Miroku but I knew that I might have to.

We got into the car and I decided that I had more to say but I wasn't sure how to put it.

"I meant it." I turned towards him and found his full attention on me. "Really, thank you. You've been really…nice about this. Well, that's not really the word I'm thinking of…but it's just that…" I closed my eyes for a moment to gather my thoughts.

"You don't trust me." Miroku stated and my eyes snapped open. His expression was unreadable. Then it passed and he looked as though he were deep in thought. "I understand that we've only just met…"

"It's not just that." I didn't know why I felt like I had to excuse myself. "I've had lots of bad experiences with men and I'm not really eager to repeat any of them—not that we're in a relationship." I added hastily.

"In a way, we are." Miroku put a hand on my arm and I glanced down at it. What was he doing? "You're carrying my child. I think that in itself requires a relationship, even if it is just a friendship. I want to get to know you because like it or not, we're family now."

I hadn't even thought of it like that. Family. I guess we were. I mean, we didn't really know each other but they always say you can't choose your family. I looked into his soft purple eyes and I wondered what he was thinking right then. I felt myself smiling at him. There was something very indescribable about him. A gentleness maybe, but even then, I think that wasn't exactly the word. I felt like he really understood and that moment of understanding was exactly what I wanted.

Before I knew it, we were back in front of my apartment building. Miroku said he'd walk me to my apartment and I let him. I felt more easy going around him all of a sudden.

I stopped in front of my room door to say good-bye to him. As I looked at him, an urge overcame me and I went to kiss him on the cheek as a thanks. Thanks for all that he had done so far. But Miroku moved and caught my lips with his own. It surprised me and my chest felt weird and constricted all of a sudden. He was kissing me and while normally I might have been apprehensive and probably would have pushed away, I thought of how nice he had been so far and the things he had said in the car. But even then, I was kind of hard to think. I pulled away after a little bit though. I looked at the ground.

"Er, good night." I wasn't sure what to think right then. I hadn't even thought of the possibility that perhaps Miroku liked me or was attracted to me. But I didn't trust him or anything; it was just too hard to. Frankly, he just confused me.

"Can I come in?" Miroku asked and I looked up and knew that the question had a double meaning. And then my heart sank a little. The rose, the nice restaurant, all his polite conversations and nice gestures. The things he said in the car. What if it was all for a completely different reason? Wasn't this always the way it went? One minute, nothing but sweet, and the next thing I knew, I would be talking bitterly to my friends about some guy who had dumped me the second he had gotten what he wanted.

"I'm such an idiot…" I muttered to myself.

"What?" Miroku didn't seem to hear me.

"No, no you can't come in." I glared at him.

"Are you sure?" He had this devilish smile on his face that made me want to sock him.

"Is this all you wanted!" I asked in a demanding tone. "Gods, why am I even asking? You're just like…like all of them!" I unlocked my door and stepped inside, not bothering to say anything before slamming it shut behind me. I leaned against the door, angrily hitting it with a fist.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_!

I threw my keys across the room and went into my room, slamming that door as well and flopping down on my bed.

_This was such a mistake…I knew I didn't want him involved…_

But now that he was, I wondered if he would go back on everything now. He probably would and I'd be stuck in this all by myself—although, there was always the others. I didn't need him. Hell, I hadn't even wanted him…

So what was upsetting me so much?

-

Well, damn. That was an interesting chapter. When I started, all I knew was that they were going to dinner—I didn't even realize that Kagome and Inuyasha were going to show up, but they did. And I wasn't planning on Miroku kissing anybody…characters are always doing this to me. They just take the story over and make it do whatever they want. Well, next time, it'll be Kagura's chapter. (I know a few of you are looking forward to it. (To put it mildly…)) Cheers.


	9. Uncovered

I know, I know. "Jade, if you made an updating schedule, but you don't stick to it, what's the point?" Sorry! But I have perfectly legitimate excuses for it! But this week, this day, I have two hours before this update is a little late. You guys probably won't care though. You'll be like, "Woohoo! Jade updated!" Especially with that whole cliffhanger thing…

Pobbin: I totally agree. I didn't catch that when I was re-reading through, mostly because when I do, I only look for glaring errors. (And even then I don't catch them all.) One day I'll have to go back and revise it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

Warnings: Swearing, the usual stuff in this story.

* * *

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Nine

* * *

"Kagura? What's going on? What is this place?" Kouga asked me and I was too horrified and stunned to say anything.

_Why? Why are you here? _

_ Why didn't you just…_

I shut the door of the room first. It was the easy part, just putting my hands on the wooden door and pushing ever so slightly with my hand until it clicked into place. My knees were weak, my tongue stuck to the top of my mouth, and I kept wishing that he wasn't there. As slowly as I could, I turned to face him, my eyes only able to dart up to his for a moment.

"Kagura, what is this place?" Kouga repeated, but much more firmly. He wasn't confused. He knew. I could tell he knew, but he wanted me to tell him.

"It's a whore house." I answered in a quiet voice. There was a silence that I hated. I waited. Waited for him to yell at me and tell me I had tricked him somehow. That I wasn't anything but a used up _whore_.

Or was he waiting for me to go on? Did he want some explanation for it? As if there was any other one than the obvious glaring answer looming over the both of us. What did he think, that I had wandered in here by accident or that Kanna and I were merely boarders?

"I'm a prostitute." I continued; I didn't want to see his expression. I didn't want to know if he was angry or sad or he pitied me. "I ran away from home when I was sixteen—I didn't have anywhere to go. I didn't have a _choice_. Why are you here Kouga? Why did you follow me?" I looked down at the floor and I knew there were tears beginning to form.

"Is…Kanna…?" He questioned unsurely.

"Yes." I closed my eyes. Kanna, so small and fragile. So quiet and lost. But she didn't cry out. She never cried out. It was the satisfaction of Naraku that Kanna would never hand over. "She was brought here…the night you and I first spoke."

"So Naraku is…" Kouga was putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"The man who tricked us into this." I finished. "I don't know what happened to Kanna, she hasn't told me."

"This is fucking _crazy_!" Kouga swore and I looked up at him and saw that he was angry. Angry that I wasn't what he thought I was. He couldn't stand the fact that I was… "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"What?" My eyes went wide. Kouga wasn't angry at me. But why? Hadn't I tricked him? Hadn't I let him believer that perhaps I was something clean? "Kouga…no, you can't."

"Why not?" Kouga demanded to know, taking a few steps towards me. His intense blue eyes flashed.

"He's too powerful." I shook my head. "You'll only get yourself killed!"

"Then let's go." Kouga grabbed my hands, looking at me over our joined hands. "You and Kanna. You can come stay at my place, I don't care, just don't stay fucking here…"

"Don't you understand?" I pulled my hands away from his, even though it hurt. I stepped around him. "He'll hunt us down and he'll kill us. Or he'll kill you and bring us right back here."

"What the hell are we supposed to do then?" Kouga grabbed my shoulders, whirling me around. "I'm not leaving you both here!"

"You have to." I tried to get away but he held onto me tightly. "You have to go Kouga. I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to know about me and this and…"

_Whore. I'm a whore. _

_ Slut. Prostitute. Hooker. _

_ Stop it! _

"I wanted to know you. I wanted to understand." Kouga told me in a fierce voice. "And now I know and it…it doesn't matter Kagura!" My breath caught in my chest. Why was he saying this? "It doesn't mean anything to me! I'm not going to just leave you like this…I still want…" And then he let go of my shoulders and hugged me close to him.

We stood there for a few moments, just holding onto each other. I clung to him because he was something I needed. Something I had been wanting for a long time and didn't know it. Why he was holding onto me so tightly, I had no idea. Like he was afraid I would just vanish into thin air if he let go.

Then he spoke.

"I really can't do anything, can I?" His tone sounded so defeated.

"No." I admitted. "No, you can't."

"I have to go." Kouga pressed his lips against my forehead and then tilted my chin towards his face. "I'm going to be here for you. I want you and Kanna to keep visiting and…and…we'll think of something. _I'll _think of something. So don't give up, okay?"

I smiled at him. It wasn't an expression that my face was particularly used to. A genuine smile.

Even though it was impossible and there was no way out of this situation, somehow, the idea that Kouga would be there, that Kouga wanted to stay in my life, it made all the difference. Because, just as Kanna needed someone to hold her hand as she walked down to the second floor, I needed someone to hold my hand as I walked through life.

I guess this is what they call hope.

* * *

The next day, Kanna had yet another nightmare, but this time she woke up at two in the afternoon and not a horribly ungodly hour. I was still kind of tired but I sat on the floor and told her a little bit about what Kouga had told me.

Not all of it, because she might not have understood it all, but also because I would have had to explain my side of it. And that was difficult. Kanna, who was braiding a small section of her long white hair, looked up at me with those blank, black eyes.

"Why would you take me with you?" Her quiet voice asked me. "If you leave one day…"

"Because, I couldn't leave you here." I answered truthfully. "Sisters don't leave each other behind, do they?"

Her eyes went back down to her hands. Maybe it was a bit after school special of me to say, but I really think that Kanna needed someone to reassure her. Maybe she was used to being left behind, I don't know.

"Wait until you see these two." Naraku opened our door and seemed to be speaking to someone. Great. Just the man I wanted to stick a knife into the back of. I glared with all my might at him but stopped to look at the person who came into the room with him.

It was a woman, which didn't surprise me because I had seen some of Naraku's girlfriends before. Who knew that he actually liked consensual sex?

But there was something about her that struck me. She had long dark hair that went down to her waist that was pulled back into a ponytail. Her skin was pale and contrasted sharply against her hair. I think it was really her eyes though. They were the main feature. Brown ones, though I suppose no one ever thinks of brown eyes as being special. There was something about them, a spirit behind her eyes that was both strong and graceful. Overall she was beautiful, but it was the way she carried herself, the way her eyes rested on me for a moment, that really made pay attention to her.

_Who is she? _

"This is Kagura and Kanna." Naraku smiled down at us both in the usual way that made me feel dirty.

"How…pretty." Her voice was ice cold and she looked from Kanna to me. "These are both yours?" She tilted her head towards him.

"Ah, yes." Naraku looked like he was showing off dogs or maybe cars. He seemed eager to please this beautiful young woman. "Of course, Kikyo, if ever you want that sort of…_companionship_ shall we say, you're free to choose. You two, say hello to Kikyo."

"Hey." I rolled my eyes at him but my eyes immediately darted to her. A woman like her, looking like a lady or some untouchable queen even, what the hell was she doing with Naraku? Unless deep down she was drawn to his money or his power. But she didn't seem the type. And the way that Naraku seemed to be waiting for her approval made it obvious that he to had to work very hard to get her this far. Kanna of course, didn't say anything, but was also staring at Kikyo with her large black eyes.

"These two have a hard time learning manners." Naraku gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes at all. I didn't see what the big deal. So he wouldn't be impressed with his whores. Big freaking deal. Only Naraku would find the idea of owning girls appealing.

"I think they're cute." Kikyo's tone made it sound like she was thinking of actually eating me. I shivered.

"What, is he going to give you a discount because you'll actually touch him?" I gave her a defiant look. Naraku stepped forward, looking as though he was going to hit me, but Kikyo held out a hand while looking straight into my eyes.

"I'll want to spend more time with this one…it would be a shame if you bruised her pretty face." Kikyo's voice was sharp has a whetted knife.

"As you wish, Kikyo." Naraku stepped back, bowing his head slightly. For a moment, it seemed as though Kikyo was trying to convey some message to me with her eyes but I didn't understand it and I didn't want to understand it either.

_They're both fucking weird. _

_ But there's something about her…_

_ Who is she?_

"Shall we go?" Naraku gestured towards the door. Kikyo gave a sharp little nod and without looking at him, swept out of the room. Naraku stopped to look at me. "I hear you've been mean to Goshinki."

"I told Goshinki to keep his goddamn hands off of me. And to keep his hands off Kanna." I told him angrily.

"Now, now, you should be a little nicer to him." Naraku gave me another smile that told me he wasn't amused nor pleased with me. "And who can blame him about Kanna? She's such a pretty little girl." Naraku's cruel eyes swept towards the little girl who was looking down at the floor. "In fact, I shall have her sent to me tonight—I'm sure it'll be much more pleasant than working for her."

"No!" I stood up. I wasn't going to let him take Kanna away for a night of pleasuring his own sadistic whims. Naraku raised his eyebrows at me. I quickly moved in front of Kanna. "You have your stupid girlfriend."

"I see…" Naraku gave me a considering look. "You two have _bonded_. Isn't that sweet?" I felt like I had just made a mistake somehow. "I suppose I won't call on her tonight then. But I don't want to hear anymore about you being rude to poor Goshinki—or I might be forced to take her away for a few days. So she can learn all the ways to pleasure a man." I grimaced and then he left, closing the door behind him.

I angrily threw a pillow at the door. That was it. That's how I had made a mistake. I let him find a weakness. And that weakness…

_Is Kanna. _

_ But I won't let you hurt her…I'll kill you first…_

_

* * *

_

YES! I finished! Technically it's like one in the morning and therefore Sunday but hey, I'm sure you guys won't care. And Kikyo made her appearance in the story! But what could it mean? Well, I'll let you guys guess on that one. Kisses!


	10. Weary

I haven't updated this story in soooooo long. I'm so sorry you guys. I really meant to but it kept getting away from me. So here is a wonderful and super update! Or something like it. (Somewhere, Pobbin is probably cheering—although that might be giving myself too much credit.)

Teresa: I borrowed a line from a review you gave me. See if you can spot it!

Patukum-chan: I did indeed used to have a story called 'Lost Illusions' up, but well, I got two chapters and written and then realized I had no idea where the plot was going. But it's on the back burner but it may pop up again one day…when I figure out where I was going with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own anything. Mostly because I'm broke—at least, today I am.

Warnings: Drug abuse! Drug abuse!

* * *

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Ten

* * *

I didn't feel spectacular. I mean, I felt perfectly justified at the time getting upset and yelling at Miroku, I _still _do. But the next morning, when I rolled out of bed, I decided I may have overreacted.

But still, I didn't feel like it was that big of a deal. He was a total pig, trying to score with me like that. I couldn't say what exactly about the whole 'Miroku trying to get into my pants' thing surprised me. After all, what kind of guy doesn't wear a condom with a girl he barely knows? Granted we were both drunk but still…he probably had bagged lots of girls while he was drunk. But he didn't have that excuse now. He had been perfectly sober when he had walked me up to my apartment.

_Well what did you expect Sango? That he had sex with you that time because he thought you were a total dog? Wow, great logic there. _

I _didn't _feel guilty though. But it was still bothering me. Two days after it happened, it kept nagging at me. I didn't want to ask Kagome for help, even though I knew I should. Couldn't I solve one personal problem on my own without asking Kagome's opinion?

Besides, Kagome had kept calling me, trying to get the details about what she referred to as 'my date'. I missed the first two calls accidentally, but now I wasn't picking up the phone. Not just because of her, but part of me was a little scared that Miroku would call. No, scared was the wrong word. Or was it the right word? See? This is _exactly_ why I hate men. They complicate things. Everything was totally simple before I ran into Miroku. Okay, maybe not totally simple, but, it sure seemed like it.

I would not, I repeat, not ask Kagome for advice. I would think of something on m own. I'm completely self-reliant. I don't need to ask.

I'm not going to ask her.

"So what did you want to ask me about, Sango?" Kagome asked interestedly as we went into her apartment. I had completely and utterly caved. I needed to tell _someone _and as great as Kouga and Inuyasha are, they were not girls. I went to her apartment, half hoping she wouldn't be home, so I could just leave with the excuse that she hadn't been there. Kagome spoiled that plan by being right outside the building, having just come back from shopping.

"Well…" I hesitated a little. Something had prompted me to go see her. It's not like I just changed my mind. When I got home from work yesterday, something had been waiting for me. A bouquet of white roses. When I received them, I rolled my eyes, trying to mutter to myself about why roses were just stupid ploy to get me in a sappy mood, but secretly, I was a bit…_fluttery_. If that description makes any sense. There was a card on the roses, even though I didn't _need _a card to figure out who they were from. It was just a quick note, short and sweet.

_Dear Sango, _

_ Please forgive my behavior the other night. I wish to speak to you soon._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Miroku_

"You've been in hiding ever since your date." Kagome had a sharp look on her face as she unloaded one bag. "Did something bad happen, Sango?"

"You haven't said anything about what happened on _your _date." I retorted, feeling the only way I could get back at her for calling dinner with Miroku a date, was by calling out her dinner with Inuyasha for what it was.

"It wasn't…" Kagome went a deep red, as expected. Then she quickly cleared her throat. "Besides, we aren't talking about me. We're talking about you."

"Fine. After _dinner_," I emphasized. "We went back to my building and he offered to walk me up to my apartment. I let him, which was stupid of me, I know, but he was being nice and well…"

"And he's totally cute." Kagome giggled but then tried to look more serious for my benefit. "Sorry, Sango, go on."

"And then he wanted to know if he could come inside!" I finished, waiting for Kagome to become indignant on my behalf. She didn't, she just looked at me. "Then I yelled at him and slammed the door in his face."

"…Wow." Kagome blinked. "I wasn't expecting that ending."

"Well don't worry, I wasn't all that surprised." I muttered bitterly.

"He just seemed so nice…but then maybe…" Kagome looked thoughtful. "Maybe he honestly thought you wouldn't mind." She peered at me. "Did you guys kiss?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I tried not to look embarrassed, but it wasn't working.

"Just as I suspected." Kagome hit her fist on her palm. Then she gave me a reassuring look, the ones she's so good at. "I'm not saying he did the right thing, but you can't forget that he's a man and you're a really good looking woman…maybe he's interested in you. And not just physically." She added hastily. "I mean, maybe he's interested in getting involved in a relationship with you."

"That's not going to happen." I opened the fridge to put a jug of milk inside.

"Well, maybe you should give him a chance." Kagome frowned a little. "He does seem nice. Has he called you since?"

"He sent…flowers." I admitted begrudgingly. Miroku had somehow won Kagome over, which sucked, because she was supposed to hate him as much I did. Okay, maybe I didn't _hate _him per se, but he wasn't exactly my favorite person right then. "And a note. He said he was sorry."

"Flowers?" Kagome raised her eyebrows. "What kind?" I groaned inwardly, knowing that when I told her, she would be completely settled into the idea of the two of us getting together.

"Roses." I murmured.

"That's so romantic!" Kagome looked dreamy for a moment. "No one ever gives me flowers…"

"Well, you can have mine." I said grumpily. Then I sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"It's probably your hormones." Kagome guessed. "I mean, you _are_ pregnant."

"I know." I looked down at the ground. "I just wish…things would just solve themselves, you know?"

"I think everyone wishes that." Kagome smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "But you know what they say…if wishes were fishes…"

"We'd all swim away." I finished and we both grinned. "So, what did happen on your date with Inuyasha?" Kagome moaned and buried her face in her hands.

Although I still wasn't sure what to do, it did help to talk to her.

* * *

When I got home from work at eleven, I was dead tired, and I just wanted to go to bed for a thousand years but I had class the next morning and I hadn't finished all my homework. Dammit.

I threw my keys on the table and went to get my textbooks when someone knocked on my door. Bleary-eyed, I made my way to the door, aware that I probably looked like a mess, my hair was starting to fall out of its bun, my make-up was smeary, and I was still in my IHOP uniform. I opened the door.

"Oh no." I could see, even through my sleepy haze, that it was Miroku.

"That's not quite the thing a man likes to hear from a beautiful woman upon seeing her again." Miroku smiled wryly. "But not hearing anything would be worse."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not harshly, because I really did want to know.

"Did you get my message?" Miroku inquired politely. Didn't even mention the roses; that was smooth. Just his 'message'.

"Yes." I tried to look a little more awake.

"I've been waiting in my car all night…" Miroku looked almost shy for a moment. "I was hoping to get to talk to you when you got home…is it all right if I…?" Knowing what he was asking and also understanding his reluctance to voice the question itself, I decided to just get this over with now. I opened the door wider and moved aside to let him in. Suddenly, it occurred to me just how messy the apartment was. Oh well, he'd have to deal with it. "Thank you."

"Make yourself comfortable." I told him as I flopped down on the couch.

"You look really tired." He commented, his voice laced with concern.

"Thanks." I smiled half-heartedly.

"If you want me to go so you can get to sleep…" He trailed off. Miroku didn't want to leave just yet though. He was saying it out of politeness but I was half tempted to make him leave because of it.

"What did you want to talk about?" I spoke as conversationally as I could, propping my head up on my hand, leaning on the arm of the couch with my elbow.

"When we last saw each other…" Miroku began, still _looking _at me. I can't describe what was wrong with the way he was looking at me. It was like…he was trying to see right into me. I put up my most stubborn face. "I walked away the distinct impression that you were upset with me."

"I was." I replied curtly.

"But I was hoping that we could set that all aside." Miroku half-smiled at me. "I would hate to have you mad at me, Sango. Especially when you're bearing my child." Part of me wanted to say something sharp in reply but I was tired and Miroku looked like he was sorry…

"It's fine." I muttered, looking away from him. "You could have just called and said all that."

"You weren't taking my calls." Miroku reminded me.

"Well—" I began but was cut off when the phone rang. It rang a couple more times as I hunted for it and then, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Sango?" It was my dad on the other end, sounding worried and I could tell right away something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Kohaku. He went to bed at nine, saying he was tired. It's a school night so I didn't think about it but then I was putting away laundry and _he's gone_." My dad told me breathlessly.

"He's gone?" My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"He's not here. The pillows are all arranged to look like he's sleeping in there but he's not there." My dad clarified for me. "I was hoping he might be there, but since he's obviously not, I'll have to go look for him."

"I'll help." I volunteered. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Sango." My dad sounded a tiny bit relieved, but not much. Of course he was worried. Who wouldn't be? We said our good-byes and I hung up the phone. It then occurred to me how tired I was and how I still hadn't done any of my homework. In the immortal words of Inuyasha: Fuck.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku saw my face and had heard my half of the phone conversation.

"My brother is missing." I got up, grabbing my coat and putting it on. "I have to go find him."

"I'll help you." Miroku stood up quickly.

"No." I shook my head. "I can do it myself."

"As soon as I offered I knew you would say that." Miroku looked almost amused. As if he found the whole _endearing _or something. "But I'm coming with you, even if I have to follow you in my own car. It'll be much easier if we just go together, though." There was a moment of silence between us and he reached out his hand, sort of towards my face and I wondered what he was going to do.

"Fine, let's just go." I turned around, effectively dodging whatever Miroku had been planning to try. We went downstairs and after a small argument about which vehicle we were taking, we were traveling along in my car.

I was driving, Miroku was in the passenger seat.

"Are you and your brother really close?" Miroku said after a little bit. We were stopped at a red light and I drummed my thumbs impatiently on the wheel.

"Yes." I nodded. "We were, anyways. Before I went off to college."

"Hmm." Miroku didn't say anything else, probably because he didn't really have anything to offer to the conversation. It took about half an hour to get to my old neighborhood and I wondered where Kohaku could have gone.

The last time I saw him, he had been doing pot. But I did talk to him about it. Maybe he couldn't be expected to kick it just like that, but I thought my threat would probably do the trick. I sincerely hoped that he had only snuck out of the house and gone to hang out with some friends, but frightening possibilities were running through my mind.

_This is probably what it feels like…_

_ To be a parent._

But as I was about to turn down the street to get to my house, I noticed a lot of lights around the corner of the street I was on. Call it intuition, but I just had this feeling. I turned off my turn signal and went forward.

When I got to the house with all the lights, I saw that there were lots of teenagers hanging out outside of it, and I could hear loud music. Why any of the neighbors hadn't called the police yet, I had no idea. I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me. Miroku was quick to follow.

"Do you think your brother is here?" Miroku was instantly at my side.

"I hope not." I shook my head. "But I think he might be." I went over to the small group of girls talking. "Excuse me, have any of you know Taijiya Kohaku?"

"I do." One of the girls looked at me curiously. "Why?"

"Is he here?" I questioned. She looked at me hesitantly but then shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, he's in the back." She gestured towards the house before sidling up to Miroku. "Hi, what's your name?" I rolled my eyes at him and quickly went into the house. I heard him call my name but I didn't bother turning around. I needed to find Kohaku, drag him home, and yell at him for scaring the crap out of me and dad.

In the back of the house was the kitchen, but to get there, I had to try to get through the masses of teenagers who didn't want to seem to budge and I was still really tired.

"Come on." Miroku grabbed my hand and started maneuvering the two of us through the crowd. The look on his face was strangely serious and I didn't feel any need to let go of his hand. When we finally got into the kitchen, I glimpsed him through yet another throng of people, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Make way, make way." Miroku tried to get through the people but to no avail.

"Hey, get in line mister." One boy scowled. "Wait your goddamn turn."

"Turn?" My eyes narrowed.

"This is the line for fun." One girl giggled wickedly. Realization hit.

"Oh that is it!" I stomped my foot. "All of you—I know who your parents are and if you don't go home _right this second_, I am calling the police." Some people laughed at me, but some of them scampered away warily. "In other words, get the fuck out of my way!" And I let go of Miroku's hand, shoving people aside quite hard. One guy was about to hit me in response but his fist never made it.

Miroku had a hold of his wrist. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "What kind of man tries to hit a woman?" And he threw him aside to show that he meant business without actually hurting him. Well, now, that was interesting. Miroku struck me as the type who would kind of suck in a fight. I guess I didn't know him half as well as I thought I did.

There at the kitchen table, Kohaku was staring off into space, his eyes wide, and a weird smile on his face.

"Kohaku?" I shook him a little. "Kohaku?"

"Don't worry lady, its cool." There was a guy counting money next to him. "Kohaku just dropped acid, he's having a blast."

"You son of a bitch!" I cursed at him. "You gave him acid?"

"What are you, his mom?" The guy rolled his eyes before hitting a companion on his other side. "We did well tonight, eh? The boss is gonna be pleased…"

"Let's just get out of here." I said out loud and grabbed Kohaku's arm. Miroku helped me grab his other arm and we had to get back through the crowd—although it was slightly less because of a rumor going around that someone's parent was there—and out the front door. Kohaku didn't seem to know where he was and was just staring like a zombie of some kind.

A hundred worries were running through my mind as we put him in the backseat and buckled him in. What if something went wrong? I didn't know a whole lot about drugs, but I had heard of people having really bad drug trips.

"He was right, this stuff _is_ awesome…" Kohaku said from the backseat. "I think I'm in a car."

"You _are_ in a car." I stood there with the door open, not sure what to do. We had to tell my dad, but should we take him to a hospital first or something? He didn't seem like he was in need of medical attention but still…

My dad was going to freak out when he heard all this. Kohaku had snuck out to go to a party. Kohaku was doing drugs. I wondered if I would have to confess that I knew that he had been doing pot but I hadn't told my dad. A million things were running through my mind and I was so tired. I just wanted to go to bed for a thousand years.

The world suddenly spun.

"Wait." I put a hand to my head. I could see Miroku looking at me in concern. I could feel him put a hand on my shoulder. The world spun once more.

And then I could feel my knees giving way and it went completely black.

* * *

I'm so glad I finally updated this story! Woot! I'm drinking some of my super awesome homemade southern style sweet tea as I write this. Does this count as a cliffhanger? Er, it might. Maybe it's because I know what happens, so I don't really think of it as such. It's good being the author. Sorry this wasn't put up yesterday but I completely forgot about it. Oh well, you guys forgive me, right? 


	11. Secrets

At least I'm updating some of my fanfics some of the time, eh? I've just been in way more of a Harry Potter fanfiction writing mode than anything else, but I try to make room for everything else. (If Walls That Lie Between doesn't need to be updated, I don't know what does!) There were some great predictions for the story made by the reviewers of the last chapter. (One of whom was right! But I can't say who. But they were awfully clever to pick up on it.) Some of them were pretty dark predictions about what was wrong with Sango…hmm…guess you'll just have to wait and see on that one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: This is…a little weird. Okay, a lot weird.

* * *

**Fanning the Flames**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"What?" I asked groggily as I shoved Goshinki's hand away from me. I had been peacefully sleeping when he had begun to shake me awake, talking about something I was supposed to be doing. For a moment, I had the strangest idea that I had slept far too long and it was night time and I was supposed to be working. But no. Sunshine was streaming into the window.

"I said that you have to get up now." Goshinki kicked one of the bed legs and the cheap old bed jolted. I sat up.

"Please refrain from breaking my bed." I glared at him. "Why do I have to get up now?"

"Because you need to be ready in an hour." Goshinki announced, drawing himself up like he wasn't a pathetic little errand boy. "Naraku's request." My mouth tightened at the name and I glanced over to where Kanna was still asleep.

"What does he want?" I climbed out of bed so that Goshinki wouldn't have the satisfaction of being able to kick it again.

"He didn't say." Goshinki was eyeing my body and I rolled my eyes in a very dismissive way towards him. "But apparently you'll be gone all day." His eyes wandered over to Kanna's pale sleeping face. "Which means someone will have to watch your little friend."

"You stay the fuck away from her, Goshinki." I glared.

"Maybe I will…" Goshinki took a step towards me and suddenly I felt his hand on my ass. "If you promise to be nice to me later."

"That's revolting." I wrinkled my nose. "You have to be kidding me!" And I began to laugh at him, quite deliberately. He suddenly grabbed me towards him but I pushed away from him just as quickly.

"Naraku told you to be nicer to me!" Goshinki's voice hinted at a whine. Then his face became vastly superior. "Unless you want something bad to happen to Kanna."

"I was being nicer." I told him haughtily. "Normally I would have broken one of your hands or something for touching me, but today, I didn't." I gave him a mock sweet smile. "Now, go do something." I made shooing motions with my hands. His face twisted angrily but he stomped out, slamming the door behind him. I sighed heavily. What was I supposed to do now? I had to go somewhere all day but I didn't want to leave Kanna here by herself.

_Where am I going?_

I went to take a quick shower and when I came back, Kanna was sitting up in bed. She looked at me wonderingly but I didn't know what to tell her. I couldn't just let her fend for herself.

_But where can I take her? _

Then an idea popped into my head. I didn't know how Kanna would react to it, but I didn't really know what else to do. I sat down next to her, wearing just my towel.

"Kanna," I smiled unsurely at her. "I've got to go somewhere today—Naraku's orders." I said the name with an ugly look on my face. Kanna nodded in understanding. "But I don't want to leave you here. So…do you want to spend the day at Kouga's?" She looked at me for the longest time and I wondered whether she was going to say yes to please me and be uncomfortable or say no.

"That's fine." Kanna's soft voice whispered.

"Are you sure?" I bit my lip. "You know I wouldn't send you anywhere that I didn't think was safe, right?"

"I know." Kanna blinked those large black eyes. She was trusting me again. I gave her a small smile before going to get dressed. I put my clothes on as quickly as possible. We wouldn't have a lot of time to do this and I didn't want Naraku to suspect that I had gotten Kanna out of the place for the day.

Goshinki wasn't paying attention to the doors, but instead arguing with someone on the phone. Kanna and I ducked down and scurried out the doors as fast as we could. Then I went down to the pay phone, Kanna holding my hand the whole way there.

The phone rang once before someone picked it up.

"Yeah?" Kouga's voice sounded hurried.

"Kouga, it's me." I glanced behind me, no one had come out of the building yet. "I've got a really big favor to ask."

"What is it?" He stopped sounding worried and I had the sudden idea that he would drop whatever he had been doing for…well, me. That was a strange thing to comprehend.

"I've got to go somewhere for the day and I can't leave Kanna at…at…" It seemed strange to say 'home', even though it's where I predominantly lived. "Anyways, I can't just leave Kanna here because it isn't safe for her when I'm not around. Can she go and hang out at your apartment?"

"Well, she _could_…" Kouga hesitated. "But I'm going to work."

"Oh." My heart fell. What would I do _now_?

"But she could come with me to work." Kouga replied hurriedly. "My boss won't mind, I've brought one of my younger brothers once and he didn't care."

"Where do you work?" I asked and after some quick directions, I said good-bye and took hold of Kanna's hand again. "Come on, you'll be hanging out with Kouga where he works." Kanna didn't say anything and her hands were cold, so I walked along as quickly as I could. The gas station where Kouga worked was only about twenty minutes away but I knew I was going to have to book it to get back in time.

He was there when we got there and I gave Kanna a hug and then gave Kouga a quick peck on the cheek, once more thanking him.

"Don't worry about it." Kouga smiled at me in a reassuring way, but it was still somewhat sad—he wanted to do more. "Come on, Kanna, you can sit behind the counter with me." Kanna immediately obeyed and I waved one last time, rather unsurely, before leaving.

Halfway there, I broke into something like a run. I wasn't going to make it back in time. And I didn't. When I walked inside the door, my cheeks were flushed, and Naraku was drumming his fingers impatiently on the front desk.

"Just where were you, Kagura, dear?" Naraku raised one long, thin eyebrow at me.

"I was out having a smoke." I answered coldly. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"I suppose that's true." Naraku grabbed my arm and led me outside. There was a car waiting for us, one of his chauffeured cars. All the luxuries that crime can buy. He pushed me into the backseat and then got in after me. "To Kikyo's place." He directed the driver.

"What's going on?" I questioned, feeling really annoyed. But part of me felt a strange resonance at the name. Kikyo. That woman…

"Kikyo has requested you for the day." Naraku informed me, a malicious grin spreading across his face. "And when my Kikyo asks for something, I comply." Most people court with flowers and candies. Naraku sent whores.

"All this for a woman." I whistled. "Who would have thought?"

"Although Kikyo is not interested in sharing." Naraku frowned to himself. At least I could have the small relief of knowing that I would not find myself in between Kikyo and Naraku. I imagine it's a very uncomfortable position to find yourself in.

The rest of the car ride was in silence for me, although Naraku's phone rang and he began yelling at someone on the other end. We rolled up to a large, expensive looking apartment building in a much nicer part of town. I briefly imagined what it would be like to live in such an apartment. Having a normal life, going to work, helping Kanna with homework (because if everything were a little more normal, she'd be going to school), and all that. But now wasn't the time for sentimentalities. I set my mouth in a grim line as I followed Naraku.

He was leering at me during the elevator ride and I knew he wanted to know if I was nervous or uncomfortable. I tried my best to look unattached and annoyed, knowing if I gave him the slight satisfaction that yes, it did make me more than a little uncomfortable, he would make it all that much worse for me.

The elevator dinged and to prove that I wasn't the least bit concerned, I walked out of the elevator first. Of course this caused him to make an interested little clicking noise with his tongue and comment on how eager I seemed. The apartments all had expensive double doors leading inside and I had to wonder if Naraku was actually putting Kikyo up there or whether or not she could afford it herself.

He knocked on the door and the door opened a few moments later. A maid had answered though, looking at us quite timidly.

"She's expecting us." Naraku spoke loftily.

"Ah, yes, Miss Kikyo is expecting Miss Kagura, but she said not to let anyone else in." The maid shuffled her feet, sensing her words wouldn't be welcomed. They weren't.

"Surely she would like to say thank you to me?" Naraku suggested through clenched teeth.

"She said very specifically. She also said, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'" The maid reiterated, ringing her hands.

"Hmph. She's playing a little game with me." Naraku seemed to like that. I was disgusted that I had to be any part of their weird sex games. "Go on, Kagura." And he gave a little malicious wave before setting off back towards the elevators. I took a deep breath and walked into the huge apartment.

It was one of the nicest places I had ever seen. It was different from Kouga's apartment, which was cozy and cramped. This was spacious and cold—reflecting its owner to a tea. Everything looked like you weren't supposed to touch it. The maid was leading me towards another set of doors—this was it.

When she opened them, she went inside first to say something and then a moment later, opened the doors and gestured for me to go in. The moment I was inside, she shut them behind her.

There was an enormous bed that looked so soft and plush that I was willing to bet if I jumped in the middle of it I would sink in a couple of feet. Nothing like the lumpy mattress I had in the room I shared with Kanna. I looked around for Kikyo and noticed she was sitting at a small table, with what looked like afternoon tea.

Her hair was all pulled back and she was wearing a white bathrobe that went all the way down to her ankles with wide sleeves that fell to her elbows as she went to take a sip of tea. Somehow, her eyes managed to look at me without her turning her head at all.

"Come sit." One of Kikyo's white hands gestured at the chair across from her. Knowing I would probably really get into trouble with Naraku if I didn't do exactly what his girlfriend asked, I sat across from her. I glared ferociously though. Fuck them. Fuck them both.

_Just because I have to do this doesn't mean I have to like it._

She set her own cup down and poured the tea into a cup, asking me if I would like any cream or sugar. I said no to both and didn't bother touching the tea. Her elbows settled on the table in such a manner that no one would have ever accused her of bad manners because of it.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Kagura?" Her voice lilted on my name.

"Can't we just get this over with?" I asked sourly. No wonder she got along so well with Naraku, they were both weird about drawing uncomfortable situations out for as long as possible. She laughed a small, tinkling laugh.

"Suppose this is part of it." Kikyo set her cup down. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Whatever." I blew my bangs out of my eyes irritably. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you become…one of Naraku's girls?" Kikyo looked up sharply at me and I sensed there was something important about this question, though I couldn't possibly guess what.

Some people's sense of foreplay was really strange.

"I ran away from home, I was starving." I decided to make it as quick and painless as possible. I hated going down memory lane for anyone. "Naraku seemed like a nice guy who just wanted to buy me lunch. Then he told me he could help me out. What he meant by that was of course raping me and then forcing me to become a prostitute. He's a really helpful guy."

Kikyo's expression didn't waver at all and I knew that's what really bothered me about her. What kind of person doesn't change their expression at all?

"Interesting." She sounded like a psychiatrist, you know, ticking off symptoms on a list. I half expected her to ask me about my mother or something. "And that little girl…?"

"Kanna?" I got into defensive mode. If this weirdo thought she was getting her hands on Kanna…

_But I let strangers get their hands on her all the time…_

_ But I have to…_

"She looks very young." Kikyo commented in a lazy way, her finger tips trailing over the rim of her cup. "Is her story the same?"

"Something like it." I replied as coldly as I could. "She doesn't say very much."

"Ah." Kikyo nodded to herself in such a way that I wanted to slap her across the face. She was some pitiless, merciless person who had about as much feeling in them as Naraku. The fact that she wanted a whore at all was confusing as I could never imagine her feeling anything near what might be described as 'horny'.

She stood up and I feeling a dread came over me. Who knew what was going to happen next. But what did happen was hard to describe, because I don't really understand it myself.

Kikyo walked over to my side of the table and cupped my face in her hands. I desperately wanted to spit on her but I didn't. Her eyes were peering into mine and I couldn't look away because however frail this woman looked, her hands firmly kept my face looking up at hers.

Suddenly she leaned in and I half expected her to kiss me but instead, her smooth cheek slid past mine until her lips were next to my ear.

"I will do nothing to you without your consent." She whispered and my eyes widened. "As long as you don't tell _him_."

Then she pulled away and turned away, going across the room to disappear behind a dressing screen. I sat there, still in shock. What the hell did that even mean? And what wasn't I supposed to tell to Naraku? Not that I had ever voluntarily given him information or anything, but what did she think I would say? 'Oh, your girlfriend doesn't take joy in non-consensual sex?'

He would be so disappointed.

When she came out from behind the screen again she was fully dressed and looked at the table with that unwavering expression so you couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Oh, you haven't touched your tea." She didn't sound offended by this. "Is there something you'd like instead?"

"I'm not thirsty." I answered lamely. I was so confused about what she was doing that I didn't know how to react. There was something so…so _calm _about her. You kind of just forgot things and life in general. Like how it is around Kouga.

_Who are you?_

* * *

Later, when I got back into the car, my mind was trying to comprehend what had just happened. We had sat together, not really saying much, not that Kikyo seemed to mind. She went about whatever it was she was doing.

Since I was quiet, that only made Naraku extremely curious about what happened but I didn't answer his questions. I just sort of made non-committal noises, hoping he'd leave me alone but of course he didn't.

"Kagura," He began in what have been conversational tones for anyone else. "Today, Goshinki went to check on Kanna and she wasn't there."

My mind slid back to where I was instantly. I knew that I would have to play this just the right way if I didn't want anyone to suspect anything. I shrugged a little.

"Now, where do you suppose she is?" Naraku questioned.

"I don't know." I waved a dismissive hand. "Maybe she took a walk or something."

"I would hate to think you're keeping anything from me, Kagura." Naraku leaned in as he whispered in his cruel voice. "Because then I would have to punish you."

"I don't know where she is, okay!" I tried to look exasperated but it wasn't the best job. Naraku backed off a little but he was still watching me with those knowing eyes. Oh, if only he knew all the things I was keeping from him. Just how close Kanna and I had become…Kouga…Kikyo…

_I'm keeping everything from you. _

_ And one day…I'll be free of you._

* * *

A kind of weird chapter I know. Dun, dun, DUN! I bet you're all kind of wondering what's going on, but never fear! For you'll find out eventually…or something. Please review! 


	12. Decision

It's that time again. I'm trying to squeeze in updates around working, HP research, and baby-sitting. Don't be surprised if you don't see this until Monday—which is my only day off this whole friggin' week. Let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Swearing, Miroku, and some other stuff…

* * *

**Fanning the Flames**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that the ceiling above me was plain white. That was strange—I distinctly remembered passing out next to my car. I heard the steady _beep, beep _of a machine and I turned my head to see a heart rate monitor next to the bed I was laying in.

Something clicked in my slow head and I realized that I must be in a hospital. I sat up in panic. What if something awful had happened? What if…

A terrible wave of dread washed over me and my hand flew to just under my belly button. Did something happen to the baby? Would I be able to tell? And why wasn't there anybody here to tell me and save me from the anxiety attack I was having?

"Sango?" I turned my head the other direction to see Kagome sitting there.

"Kagome?" I blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call that said you were in the hospital." Kagome bit her lip. "You passed out or something when you were getting Kohaku from the party…" She saw my puzzled expression and explained. "Miroku told me when I got here—your dad's the one who called me."

"Is…everything okay?" I tried tentatively.

"Everything's fine." Kagome smiled brightly. "The doctors said you were just completely exhausted, that's all. You need bed rest and plenty of food. Nothing happened to the baby." Those words were wonderfully reassuring and sank back onto the fluffy pillows behind me.

"My dad's still here, right?" I wondered why he wasn't in the room as well.

"Yes, he went to get some coffee, he thought it would be okay since you seemed to be sound asleep." Kagome shrugged. "He'll be back in a few minutes. Miroku's here too, but he was driving me insane."

"He was?" I quirked a small smile at her.

"He was pacing back and forth…" Kagome grinned guiltily. "So I told him to wait outside if he was going to do that. He was really worried and he kept wringing his hands. It was actually really endearing."

"I'll bet." I snorted contemptuously. I felt loads better now that I had rested for a little while. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"They said you could leave in the morning." Kagome informed me. "They just want to keep you here for a little bit longer just to make sure."

"Kagome, is—?" The door had opened and Miroku had poked his head in. When he saw me, his face instantly lit up. He crossed the room so quickly that it was like he had skipped all the space in between the door and my bed. He immediately took hold of my hand. "Oh Sango, I was so worried…"

"I'm fine." I felt a strange, remorseful twinge as I pulled my hand away from his. He looked so _sincere_ and so genuinely relieved to see that I was okay. "I was just really tired—Kagome already told me what the doctors said."

"You have no idea…" Miroku shook his head, his eyes still trained on me. "You just fell over and I thought…" He glanced down and I knew what he was thinking about. The baby. Maybe it was wrong of me to just push him away when he really did have something to be concerned about…I reached up and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Hey," I lowered my voice to almost a whisper. "I really am fine. Don't worry."

"Sango, my dear," Miroku smiled at my gratefully. "That is all I can ask of you."

"Um…" My dad had now entered the room. He was carrying a steaming cup of coffee. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Of course you aren't!" I was really glad my dad was there. He came over and gave me a hug, which Miroku moved out of the way for, but as soon as my dad went to sit in one of the plastic chairs, Miroku was standing right next to my bed again.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" My dad asked me.

"Geez, you would have thought I'd gone into surgery or something…" I shook my head, even though part of me was pleased to see that everyone cared so much. "I'm really, really okay." Then I noticed something. "Hey…where's Kohaku?"

My father's mouth set itself in a grim line. "He's at home, sleeping." I could tell he didn't want to say anything more than that on the subject. He cleared his throat. "Sango, the doctors said you were exhausted, that you've been running yourself ragged…"

"Well, I've got school and work…" I began uneasily.

"Yes, well…" My father hesitated and Miroku jumped into the conversation.

"If it's wearing down on you so much, I think it would be best if you stopped working for awhile." Miroku braved the notion. "These late nights can't be good for you…"

"I can't stop working!" I protested. "If I can't work, I can't pay for school and I can't pay my rent or any of my bills…"

"Maybe it would be best than if you moved out of your apartment." Miroku suggested.

"You could move back in with me—except that it would be harder for you to get to school." My dad hesitated.

"And my apartment is kind of small…" Kagome added in and I had a terrible suspicion that they had already discussed this matter before I had woken up. And I could see what direction it was going in.

"Sango," Miroku began and I could tell from his determined direction that I knew _exactly _which direction this conversation was going. "I own a very large penthouse and I would be happy to have you live with me for as long as you need—"

"Wait, wait." I put up my hands. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I've discussed this with Kagome and Miroku already and they both seem to think it's a good idea." My dad confirmed what I had already guessed. "Miroku is in a very good financial state and seems to genuinely want to help you out."

"Sango," Miroku knelt beside the bed and grabbed a hold of my hand again. "I understand your apprehensions about such a decision but I…I won't feel right just leaving you alone all the time like that. What would have happened if you had collapsed and no one had been around? What if there's an emergency?"

I hadn't really thought about anything like that but I still wasn't sure about all this. I looked around the room but my dad seemed somewhat impressed by Miroku and Kagome was smiling reassuringly. Traitors.

"Well if everyone else wants me to…" I replied sullenly.

"No." Miroku shook his head.

"What?" I looked at him in wide-eyed exasperation. He just wanted me to say yes and now he didn't want me to live with him? What the hell?

"I want you to do it if _you_ want to." Miroku explained, looking me straight in the eye. "I won't take anything less."

_Where the hell did I find this guy?_

"Fine, but I'm still going to school." I crossed my arms. I felt like such a wimp for just giving in but you had to be there, you had to be laying there, with one hand enclosed by Miroku's hands, his intense purple eyes staring straight into yours and looking so pleading and so concerned.

"I would never dream of cutting you off from your education." Miroku smiled at me. "But for now, I think we should all clear out and let you go to sleep and we can talk some more in the morning, alright?"

How had he taken control of the situation like that? I supposed he had to know how as he was going to be the head of a corporation some day, but still…

_He's going to make a really good father…_

I went red at that thought. I scoffed at myself. I was just being sappy and it had to be the hormones. Plus, there were other things to worry about. After all, no one had told me a thing about Kohaku, but if he was at home, sleeping, there probably wasn't much _to_ tell.

Kagome and my dad left and Miroku hovered for a moment, as if he truly didn't want to leave. And then, quite surprisingly, he bent down and kissed me on my forehead and then walked out of the room.

_What the hell!_

Someone turned off the light and I closed my eyes. I was about to drift off again when I suddenly remembered that I still hadn't finished those papers that were due.

___Oh, screw._

* * *

The next morning, it turned out that my dad and Miroku had stayed all night. Kagome told them to tell me she was sorry but she had an early class but she'd call me later to make sure I was really feeling better. I didn't really care. I knew for a fact that she had that early class with Inuyasha and he would have thrown a fit if she hadn't shown up.

Miroku assured my dad that he would drive me back to my place and my dad had to go deal with Kohaku—something I knew he wasn't going to enjoy from the way he looked grim as soon as he cheerfully waved good-bye to me.

"What about my car?" I asked Miroku as we left the hospital the next morning after the doctor decided I would be fine.

"I already had someone come around and get it, its fine." Miroku assured me. "Now, I was thinking we could get some breakfast and then we can start making all the necessary arrangements."

And before I could stop myself and it might have been because I was tired, I turned on him.

"Why do you want me to live with you?" I blurted out.

"I should think the answer to that is obvious." Miroku looked nonplussed and didn't say anything more. The answer wasn't obvious if I couldn't tell why!

_"I mean, maybe he's interested in getting involved in a relationship with you." _

_ Shut up Kagome._

He may be the father of my child but that didn't mean he was entitled to anything else. Maybe he thought it was the honorable thing to do, to move that person in, hell, maybe even to marry them—there was no way in hell I was getting married to anyone on account of being pregnant though. This wasn't the 1800s after all.

"I don't want to become dependent on this situation." I told him sharply. "I'm going to finish college and then I'm going to get a job and all that. As soon as I can, I'm going to move out."

"If that is your wish, far be it for me to deny you." Miroku smiled in a knowing fashion. I suddenly found him even more irritating then I had before. I found the way he was looking at me irritating, the formal he talked irritating, and all I could do was scowl at him.

When we got to my building, I made to go up to my apartment by myself but Miroku cleverly stayed right behind me, pretending not to know that I was trying to make him leave.

However, when we got to my floor, we were greeted by Kagome and a small welcoming party that consisted of Inuyasha and Kouga. I didn't look at Kagome because I was still mad that she was on Miroku's side, rather than mine. I guess it wouldn't be fair to say that anyone was making me do anything I absolutely didn't want to do. If I absolutely didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have done it. So, it's unfair to be a little standoffish to Kagome—but that didn't stop me from doing it.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?" I raised an eyebrow at the three of them. The apartment was locked so they hadn't been able to get in.

"Heard you were in the fucking hospital." Inuyasha muttered in a way that sounded like he was trying to convince someone he had left for a good reason.

"I also heard you were in the hospital." Kouga volunteered.

"And that you're going to move in with this guy." Inuyasha hadn't said the word 'bastard' but the tone highly implied it. I smiled gratefully at him as I let them all into my apartment.

"Yes, I was in the hospital. Yes, I'm moving in with Miroku." I explained quickly to avoid confusion. "Is that all you guys came over for?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome hit him. "I mean no."

"What else?" I noticed that Miroku and Kouga had already made themselves comfortable on the furniture. Argh.

"Well, you're fucking pregnant and shit so Kagome told us that when you move we're supposed to fucking help." Inuyasha explained.

"Meaning, because we don't want to put any unnecessary strain on you, we're all going to help." Kagome translated instantly.

"Actually," Miroku cleared his throat. "I could easily call movers—I know an excellent company from when I moved out of my parents' estate. I could never ask Sango's friends to put any unnecessary strain on themselves."

"Wow." Kouga blinked. "You're really good at speaking." I wanted to groan and collapse but I didn't. Everyone just looked at him and he went slightly red. "I mean…I'm a writer, I don't know if Sango told you and…well…"

"A writer!" Miroku looked impressed. "Do you have anything finished? I know a few literary agents I could get you in touch with if you need them."

"You…you could?" Kouga looked like he had just met his god. How did Miroku manage to win them over so fast? Well, except Inuyasha. Inuyasha hated everyone. "I don't have anything finished…the story I was writing, I don't know…it's just not working out. So, I started this story about this guy whose in love with this girl but it turns out that she's a prostitute."

"Kouga's writing porn." Inuyasha announced from my fridge. I glared at him. Just because he was in high esteem at the moment, didn't mean he could eat anything I might have left.

"It's not porn!" Kouga's voice rose in indignation.

"Well, it's certainly a start, right?" Miroku looked encouragingly. "As soon as you finish something, you'll have to let me know." And with a practiced movement, he pulled out a business card and a pen. He turned the card over. "Since you're a good friend of Sango's, I'll give you my private number."

"Anyways, it's really nice of you guys to show up and want to help me move, but I don't see why you had to come over." I picked up a comb and sat down next to Kouga—instead of next to Miroku.

"Aren't you moving today?" Inuyasha a carton of milk. "How fucking long after the expiration date is this shit good for?"

"Um…the expiration date is kind of it…" Kagome answered tentatively. "Why?"

"It's only been two days though." Inuyasha protested but Kagome gave him a look and he put the milk back. I thought it would be some kind of divine justice if he actually had drank it.

"I'm not moving today." I answered and then saw the look on everyone's face. "Oh."

"It would be best to get it done as quickly as possible." Miroku told me. "The moving company I spoke of could have you completely moved in twelve hours."

"But I just decided to…" I protested. "I mean, can't we wait a few days or something?" Then I looked at my friends. Kouga taking the day off from school was a big thing, his family didn't have any money at all, and he always made sure to go to school… "Then let's call that moving company." I said in a decisive voice.

"Sweet, no fucking work." Inuyasha seemed cheered. "Your fridge sucks Sango."

"After I call the company and make all the arrangements…" Miroku trailed off and looked at me. I just shrugged. "Perhaps I could take you all out for brunch?"

"Alright!" Inuyasha hit Miroku so hard on the back that Miroku almost fell over. "Let's make some fucking arrangements then."

Kagome's hand went to her forehead and she was shaking her head. I grinned sympathetically at her and she smiled back. So much for being mad at Kagome.

So here I was, me, Sango, deciding to move in with someone…Dependency, well, it wasn't a word I liked, but then, I always thought of myself as rather independent. But as I looked at the faces of my friends, I knew, that I had depended on them and might not have been able to handle life without them at times.

Here was dependency, my old friend.

---------------------

Omigod, I'm so glad I finished that chapter. I had writer's block in the middle of it and I am glad that it actually got finished. Woot! And next time…more Kagura. As always. Heh. Please review!


	13. Comfort

I know, I know, don't look at me like that. If it isn't yet another Zelda game, it's books I have to get read. Not a lot of updating time. But I swore that since I got today off, I'd try to write as many updates as possible. Whether this endeavor succeeds at all, only time can tell. And whether or not spilling a coke on my keyboard damages it…(So far, it's fine. But I'm leaving this keyboard behind soon so I don't really give a damn if it breaks _then_.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Some sexual stuff, some swearing stuff, some…Kouga stuff?

----------------------------

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Thirteen

---------------------------

Today sucked.

Well, it was going to suck. I couldn't say that just because it started out in a bad way, it meant the whole day was gone, but I didn't like it one bit from the moment I was woken up.

Kanna shook me awake rather early in the day. I was used to her having nightmares but the look on her face told me it was rather more urgent than that. Apparently Goshinki had just been up there to tell her to get dressed, because Kikyo had requested the day with her.

I nearly bolted out of bed. I felt betrayed. I was looking for a reason not to trust Kikyo, because I didn't understand a thing about the woman but now I had a definite reason to dislike her. I thought we had some sort of understanding, some sort of…well, I don't know if _honor system _is the phrase I'm trying to think of but it was something like that.

Which meant that Kanna was completely off limits. An unspoken sort of agreement. But no, obviously she didn't seem to understand that part of it. And what if I was completely off? What if she had merely been nice to me in order to get me to give a good report to Kanna? Who would go there thinking that everything was alright, when everything was completely wrong…

Kanna left, not saying anything, just quietly following Goshinki.

But what could I do? I didn't want to lie here, in bed, the whole day, wondering what sort of fate Kanna had been led to. She'd be there all day. I just knew it. I got up and dressed. Then I went outside, pretending to want a smoke.

Instead, I went to the pay phone. I don't know what calling Kouga was supposed to accomplish but I wanted to. He was home and could tell something was wrong. I went over, as quickly as I could. For some reason, I felt paranoid and kept looking over my shoulder but I didn't see anyone following me.

Naraku had wanted to know where Kanna had gone but I hadn't told him. What if he was watching me to find out? If there was one thing I wanted…it was to keep Kouga out of this. Kanna was already involved and I was far too deep into the pit to climb back up.

It reminded me of this book I had to read in high school. A book by a guy named Dante, about the Inferno, about hell.

"_Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." _

And that's where I was, in a place with no hope. The world. Kouga answered the door looking worried but I didn't say anything. I just sat down on the edge of the bed that he never did fold back into a couch. There I sat, miserable.

Kouga sat down next to me and put a hand on my back.

"Kanna's gone today." I confessed. "I didn't know she was going to have to. Kikyo said…"

"Who's Kikyo?" Kouga interrupted briefly. Kikyo's image floated past in my mind, of a beautifully pale woman with long black hair and eyes that drew you in. Made you trust in her.

"Naraku's girlfriend." I felt like I was lying even though it was true. "She had me come the other day but she didn't…do anything. She just asked me questions. But why Kanna? How could she take her? I thought she was…not nice but…decent maybe."

"Maybe she is." Kouga lowered his head so he could look at my face. "Maybe she won't do anything to Kanna either."

"But what if she does?" I felt my eyes start to well up. "What if she…?"

"It's going to be okay." Kouga put his arms around me and hugged me to his chest. "It will be." He sounded fierce for a moment and I felt safe.

I raised my head to look at him and our eyes connected immediately. He bent down and kissed me. It made me feel better, even though I couldn't get rid of the underlying feeling of dread about Kanna. But I didn't stop kissing him, it was comforting. I wanted to be lost in the moment, because it was hard to always be in full focus of reality.

Our tongues touched and though it didn't seem like an appropriate time to be doing things, it just felt right. This was something I hadn't experienced before. I had learned to make physical experiences a complete detachment from emotions. Some sort of severed link that Kouga was healing as he pushed his weight against me and I fell back on the bed.

We did have sex. I'm not going to lie. I'm not going to excuse it either. Because for once, I knew that there was a difference between sex that was paid for and sex that wasn't. A beautiful feeling I had, like I was close to him. Kouga, a silly, strange person who could be so intense…I wasn't like that. I was a hardened woman with too much of a wall around her for her own good.

But for a moment, it was kind of like a fairytale, in some extremely fucked up way. The enchantment that kept the princess in an eternal sleep was temporarily cured.

After we were finished, we lay there, under the covers and I turned towards Kouga, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what to say after it was all finished.

"You're beautiful." Kouga's eyes were full of something…something like caring, but stronger. Love? Then his eyes shut for a moment and a fist tightened. "To think of all those other men…they don't deserve to come near you!"

I was a little surprised because…well, didn't I deserve this? Didn't I act foolishly when I was younger? Didn't I…?

Something in me welled up and I opened my mouth to let it out, but I didn't expect what happened.

"I love you."

He stared at me for a moment more and then he sat up but he didn't look at me. My heart sank and I knew I had done something really horrible now. It was a stupid thing to say, not the kind of thing that I would have ever said before. I started to get dressed in a hurry because he wasn't saying anything and I couldn't stand it for very long.

"Wait." He slid over to my side of the bed. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to hear that from you? Because…I can't…because I can't protect you! And if you love someone you're supposed to protect them."

"Kouga…" I turned towards him but he was looking away again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." Kouga muttered. "It's mine."

"It's no one's fault!" I stood up to get my skirt on. "We've talked about this before…just…no one can do anything!"

"But why?" Kouga started to get dressed to. "Why can't I do anything? I'm supposed to be able to save you, Kagura!"

There it was. A fairytale again. But it wasn't. This hurt too much to be one. And if I wasn't careful…I'd drag Kouga down into the pit with me.

"You can't. This is stupid anyways." I forced my face into an expression of pure steel. I had finished dressing and was just putting on my jacket. "Never mind. Forget it, I was lying before. I had sex with you so there's no reason for you to hang around me anymore."

"Don't talk like that!" Kouga quickly went around the couch to grab my arm. "You can't take it all back! And even if you do, I won't accept it. Don't try to push me away, Kagura."

"There's nothing to push away." I wrenched my arm around from him. "I was lying; I've done it before, with lots of other men." I knew from his expression that I was saying the worst things I could. "The only reason I'm not billing you is because I know you don't have any money."

"Shut up!" Kouga grabbed both my arms and shoved me against the wall of his apartment. "Shut up, Kagura! You think…you really think…I'd buy that?" His tone was a deep growl. "I must not be as stupid as you thought, huh? It doesn't matter what you say…it's too late for both of us. You can walk out now." He released me. "But it doesn't matter, because you'll be back."

"No, I won't." I replied stubbornly.

"Yes, you—" The door opened. Kouga had pants on, but nothing else and quickly dived across the room to get his shirt.

"Kouga, stop masturbating, you've got company." A dark-haired young man came into the room. He glanced over towards me. "Oh."

"Inuyasha!" A dark haired young woman came after him, her tone scolding him. She turned towards me. "Sorry, he has absolutely no manners."

"It's…fine." I vaguely recalled that her name was something like Kagome. I didn't even say good-bye to Kouga, I just fled. What had just taken place? Kouga seemed so sure of himself, that I would come back. Had he already forgiven the things I had said to him?

No one was that forgiving. But he knew I'd be back. Would I be back to drag him into the pit? I walked out of the building and headed towards back to the place I lived in. The streets were gray and the whole world seemed like an indecisive blur. Were we hurting each other by being together? Could Kouga and I ever hope for some kind of happy ending?

Along the way, I walked past two younger drug dealers, making a deal with some young man who had dark hair. There was something about him that I noticed, the look on his face.

It was someone who was beginning the slow descent into hell.

_Meet you at the bottom._

-----------------------

Weirdly short, weirdly…weird. Anyways, the next chapter is Sango-riffic. Please review!


	14. Support

Hey all! I know, I know. "Jade, hurry up and finish this story!" It's not my fault. I'm just…puttering. Same with _Walls_. But I'll finish! I will! And it'll be awesome. But now it's time for Sango and Miroku!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Miroku, some swearing, Miroku…

--------------------------

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Fourteen

--------------------------

Living with Miroku is an experience.

People often use that sort of phrasing when they can't think of anything nice to say, which isn't really fair—but I'm serious. It's an experience.

Miroku's penthouse was probably the nicest place I had ever set foot in. Hardwood floors gleamed so nicely that it made me nervous to walk on them. Miroku frequently didn't remember to take off his shoes at the door and didn't seem to understand my carefulness. (Maybe because I've never had a maid that comes in and cleans up after me.) The furniture was fantastic. It was so soft and perfect for a girl who seemed to be running out of energy.

The bedroom was heaven.

Not _his _bedroom! What kind of woman do you think I am? One could argue that I was pregnant by way of a drunken lovefest at a party but this was a completely different set of circumstances.

_My _bedroom was heaven. Miroku _insisted_ on buying me new furniture.

"Sango, my dear, pregnant women need their rest. It's for the health of you and our child. Think of it as its first crib."

So now I slept in what amounted to a giant pile of feathers. (I sink like two feet when I lay down. Kagome gleefully comes over a lot so she can take a nap. I have a feeling there was some shaky ground right now between her and three guesses who.)

And he had a huge TV and just about every channel known to man. A huge collection of DVDs and books lined one wall. It was hard to be bored.

But it wasn't all fun and games.

The second week I was there, I came in from classes to see the little light blinking on his answering machine. Wondering if Kagome had called, I pressed the button.

"You have sixteen new messages." The automated voice announced and my eyes bugged out. I quickly grabbed the notepad by the phone and a pen.

"Message one." The automated voice began. "Hi Miroku!" A female called out of the machine. "It's me, Tomiko. Haven't heard from you in forever! Maybe I'll come and surprise you in that little black dress you like so much…call me!"

After a moment of shock, I wrote, "Tomiko called." Part of me wanted to strangle Miroku but the other part of me didn't understand that reaction because Miroku's personal life didn't concern me. But it gets worse.

"Miroku! Where have you been hiding? Please, please, please call me back! It's Koharu!"

"Saw you at that little party at Nobunaga's…I can't believe you haven't called. Well, call me if you ever want some company in the bath."

"You left your shirt at my house, Mr. Houshi. And don't think you're getting it back unless you're really, really nice to me."

I just there listening to the messages in stunned silence, occasionally writing a name down.

"Call me! You promised! This time I'm going to make breakfast for you…"

And finally, two messages from Kagome. One was asking if I wanted to go for coffee tomorrow and the second was about how she couldn't find her purple notebook and wanted to know if I had it by any chance. (In true Kagome fashion, she apologized for cluttering up Miroku's machine with messages.)

After calling her and confirming that a) I did want to join her for coffee (well…herbal decaf tea in my case…) and b)I did in fact have her purple notebook, I decided to forget about the messages on Miroku's machine and focus on television. I didn't mention it to Kagome. I didn't want to it to seem like I was snooping around.

But was Miroku a playboy? Was he so ready to take care of me because he'd been expecting an illegitimate child any day now? And why was I sitting here analyzing it? I don't care if he sees people—that's his business.

You know when you decide that you're going to ignore something and not let it bother you; somehow it crawls under your skin? It just gnaws away at you. I turned on the television but I kept hearing over and over again those messages, Miroku's suave manner of speech, and Kagome suggesting that Miroku really liked me. Bah, humbug.

Then Miroku came home.

"Sango, dearest!" He called out as he came in with a bag of groceries and a little, smaller bag. "I'm going to make you the most incredible fettuccine alfredo you've ever tasted!"

"Oh." I _was_ hungry. Of course, I was always hungry now. "Thanks."

"And I got you something." Miroku was beaming as he came over with the smaller bag. Obviously, without even thinking, I pulled my protesting, 'I don't need you to buy me things' face because he waved his hand. "No, no, this, you'll find, is a necessity…"

I eyed him suspiciously before opening the bag.

It was a cell phone.

"Why is this a necessity?" I asked.

"Emergencies!" Miroku exclaimed. "Imagine you're with your delightful friend Kagome and suddenly, you go into labor! You'll have a way of contacting both an ambulance _and _me." He took the phone from my hand. "I've already had it programmed with speed dial so all you have to do is hit one, and then enter, and you'll get me. It doesn't matter what it is—if you need a gallon of olive loaf ice-cream, you need only ring me."

"Olive loaf ice-cream?" I asked, feeling slightly disgusted.

"Now, two is my driver." Miroku went on with his explanation. "Feel free to use him for anything and everything. He's at _your_ beck and call. And—" He stopped short as he caught sight of the tablet I had written the messages on. "What's this?"

"Your messages." I spoke in a level voice.

"Oh." Miroku almost looked sheepish as he picked up the pad. "I've been meaning to check those messages."

"Hmm." I pursed my lips.

"Sango." Miroku frowned. "This first one. You didn't write down the last name."

"She didn't leave one." I felt myself begin to bristle. "How many Tomikos do you know?"

"I think three." Miroku was still peering at the pad.

"Well, I'm assuming she thought she was important enough to remember." I grew indignant on Tomiko's behalf. All three(?) of them. "You _think _three?"

"Sango, I sense you're not happy with me." Miroku looked at me. "Perhaps you're feeling jealous?"

"Of _what_?" I asked in a scathing tone. "Wait, I get it. You think I want to call you and hope you decipher which of the twelve Sangos I am?"

"No, no." Miroku looked a little shocked. "I didn't—"

"Or that those girls get to worry about whether or not a guys calls them, as opposed to me, who gets to get fat and has to forget about having a social life?" I accused. "I'm not and I don't care how many girls call you!" I tried to regain myself. Calm, be calm.

"Wait, Sango—!" Miroku tried to take one of my hands but I was off the couch in a second and on my feet. "No, listen!" He stood up as well. "I can't pretend I haven't dated a lot of girls, but I swear to you that I haven't been seeing anyone since you told me—"

"Oh boy! Do you want a medal?" I put my hands on my hips. Clearly, calm was out of the picture. "What, you decided to not get anyone else pregnant because you only have one guest bedroom?"

"That's not fair." Miroku's brow furrowed. "I don't want to argue with you right now. I've been reading up on pregnancy and it mentioned that you might be…_temperamental_."

The fury that rose up in me, which was partly due to the fact that I knew he was half right, was so intense that for a full minute I couldn't even speak. How dare he use this against me in a fight?

_Maybe he's not using it against you…_

_But how can I trust someone like this?_

"You…you…" I tried to find the right words. "I _hate_ you!" And then I fled the room. I don't really know how he reacted. Was he hurt by that? And part of me wanted to hurt him and part of me felt awful. I burst into tears as soon as I closed the door to my room behind me.

_Was I being fair?_

_Am I difficult? Selfish? Unreasonable?_

_Is that why I always end up alone?_

My face was buried in my pillow and I felt cried out by the time Miroku knocked on my door. I didn't answer, just turned away from the door.

He opened it and came in. He set something down on the end table before seating himself on my bed.

"I made you dinner." Miroku told me in a soft voice. Then he was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry about the messages. I only thought…maybe…no, never mind. I stopped seeing those other girls because of you. You're the most important person to me."

"Why?" I asked, another tear rolling down my cheek.

"It doesn't matter." He sounded sad. "Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?" I whispered.

"Do you really hate me?" Miroku sounded so anxious and hurt that I sat up and turned towards him. "Sango, were you crying?" His eyes widened.

"Yes." I rubbed irritably at my face. He pulled my hand away and then, with both hands, cupped my chin. The way he was looking at me made me blush—though I was sure my face was so blotchy and tear-streaked that he couldn't tell. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it."

"I'm glad." He smiled. "Now," He left go of my face and grabbed the tray of food. "You have to try this before it gets cold."

"Thanks. And thanks for the phone. As soon as I start working again—" I began but he cut me off by shoving a forkful of fettuccine alfredo in my mouth.

"No. I won't accept any money from you." He spoke firmly. "If you feel like paying me back, I will accept it in the form of a compliment to the chef."

I removed the fork from my mouth. "It's good."

Watching Miroku out of the corner of my eye, I wondered how he could be so forgiving and so infuriating to me. But at that moment, I didn't really care.

That was how the fight ended.

It would be nice to say in the weeks after we didn't fight at all, but it's not necessarily true. I snapped at him and he wasn't always so thoughtful, but generally we were getting along alright.

Then I had a doctor's appointment that I had to attend in sweatpants because my jeans didn't fit. Even as a child I hadn't been chubby and since childhood I worked out (waitressing is a workout.) regularly. Now I was gaining weight and feeling puffed up.

Miroku, obviously with good intentions, had gotten what was obviously a very expensive doctor and so the waiting room was full of women who still looked fashionable and had their hair perfectly done. They all had designer purses that probably cost the same as a semester of tuition. They didn't even seem to be gaining weight anywhere but their bellies. How I looked with my largest t-shirt and sweatpants, with my hair haphazardly thrown into a ponytail, I couldn't really say. I didn't need to because the looks on the other women's faces made it pretty clear.

"Oh." A woman I sat down next to beamed at me. "That's so noble!"

"What?" I blinked.

"You're having a baby for an infertile couple!" The woman exclaimed. "I mean, I'm sure the money is an incentive, but I think that it's the most precious gift a person can give!"

"Um…" I felt humiliated for some reason. Clearly I didn't belong here. "Actually, it's mine. I'm not having it for anyone."

"Really?" The woman blinked. "You just so young and Dr. Aoshi is expensive! He's worth every penny of course…and you have to be referred!"

"Oh…I guess maybe Miroku knew somebody…" I wished that the nurse would come and take me away.

"Miroku?" The woman looked thoughtful. "Houshi?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Ooh." The woman raised her eyebrows and suddenly looked icy. It dawned on me how it all looked. I wasn't even close to being rich, Miroku was loaded. People probably thought I was a greedy opportunist who was trying to trap him with a baby.

A wave of hot tears threatened to spill over but my name was called. So what if those women looked down on me? I know the truth and their ideas about it didn't matter to me.

But I still felt fat.

Most of my clothes didn't fit properly but I didn't have my own money. After I got out of the doctor's office, I called Kagome.

"Hey Kagome." I was enjoying owning a cell phone. Inuyasha had one and bought Kagome one that she forgot at home a lot. I felt bad for Kouga, who didn't have one—but now that Miroku was helping him meet some publishers, it might only be a matter of time for him.

"Sango!" Kagome called out. "I'm so glad you called! Didn't you have a doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah, I just got out of there." I was headed towards Miroku's car, where the driver was waiting. He ran to open the door before me. I thanked him and told to head towards Kagome's. "Are you at home?"

"Yes." Kagome answered. "Why?"

"Er, cause I need to do something and I need your help." I could bring myself to say what I needed help with. "Are you busy?"

"No." Kagome then hesitated. "This doesn't have anything to do with…Inuyasha, does it?"

"What? No." I tried to think. Why had she asked me like that? "It's just…I need new clothes. I'm getting fat. But I have to ask Miroku for some money and I need someone there for support. Do you think it's bad to ask?"

"Sango, you're pregnant." Kagome reminded me. "Plus, he obviously enjoys spoiling you. Let him! But I understand why you're uncomfortable so, yes, I'll come along. I'm walking out the door right—Inuyasha!" Her voice sounded surprised and not at all happy. I could hear someone talking in the background but I couldn't make out what they were saying. "No, not right now." That was Kagome. "I said not right now!" My ears perked up. Kagome was beginning to sound really upset. "I'm sorry, Sango, I've got to go. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." The phone clicked before I could say anything.

With a puzzled air I pressed the end button and then called Miroku to make sure it was okay to visit him at work. He sounded surprised and told me that it was fine and was looking forward to me 'lighting up his dreary day.'

The car rolled to a stop and sat there, outside Kagome's building. She came out after a moment, looking like she was trying to ignore the furious Inuyasha that was right at her heels.

_Did they fight again?_

_Well, that much is obvious. _

The angry dark-haired young man caught a hold of Kagome's arm and I immediately got out of the car. Kagome was clearly upset and Inuyasha wasn't letting go of her. He had anger management issues but I didn't think he was going to hit Kagome. Still, I could actually hear them now.

"It was just a stupid mistake!" Kagome protested, looking halfway to tears, even though she was clearly angry as well. "Leave me alone, Inuyasha!"

"Like hell!" Inuyasha shouted. People were stopping to watch. "Why are you doing this?"

"Hey!" I finally broke in. "Inuyasha, Kagome, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Kagome jerked away from Inuyasha and headed towards the car, adjusting her turtleneck. "Look, let's just go." And for once, I saw that Kagome really didn't want to resolve something. Inuyasha started after her but I blocked him.

"Don't. I don't know what you're fighting about but I can tell you're making it worse." I told him. "I'll talk to Kagome—I'm sure whatever it is, you guys will be friends again soon."

He had a strange look on his face but he glanced at me and scowled in such a way that I knew he had conceded. I joined Kagome in the car. After telling the driver where to go, I was ready for an explanation. "What just happened?"

"We're just having another fight." Kagome shrugged forcefully.

"About what?" I had witnessed a lot of Kagome/Inuyasha arguments but never had it seemed like this.

"Something stupid." Kagome saw my disbelieving face. "I'm sorry, Sango but I really don't want to talk about it."

The only sound was the car moving along. I decided it was time to change the subject.

"Today someone thought I was having a baby for an infertile couple." I brought up and Kagome eagerly listened to what had happened to that day. If she didn't want to talk, I knew I couldn't make her. That's why Kagome and Inuyasha fought so much—they were both so stubborn.

By the time we reached Miroku's building, Kagome looked a lot less miserable than she had. Kagome would tell me when she wanted to. It was unusual for her to hide stuff but she might feel like I would take her side and I knew she hated making things worse.

When we arrived at Houshi Inc., my mouth dropped open. The building was huge. Countless floors, gorgeous revolving doors that gleamed in the sunlight, and of course, a Starbucks.

I was suddenly worried about being able to find Miroku's office. The whole place was intimidating. Especially for a girl in sweatpants.

"Miss Taijiya?" A young man approached me.

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrows quizzically. Kagome was too busy gaping at the building.

"Wonderful. Mr. Houshi sent me down to greet you." The man began leading the way and I had to tug on Kagome's sleeve to get her to come with.

"Sango! Your boyfriend owns all this?" Kagome hissed into my ear.

"He's not my boyfriend." I blushed. I wanted to mention that we had seen Inuyasha's family's building but decided not bring him up.

We were led to an elevator and rode that for so long that I thought we had to be up at the top by now. It was glass so me and Kagome were pointing at things excitedly.

Finally, we got out and the young man took us down a long hallway that ended with a large pair of double doors.

"Go in, he's expecting you." The young man opened one of the doors. They were a heavy sort of dark wood. "Perhaps your friend would like to wait outside?"

Kagome opted to wait out there and I heard him taking her Starbucks order as I went inside.

It was huge. You could have had a concert in there. Miroku was sitting at his very large desk, wearing glasses that I had never seen before, signing papers. He glanced up.

"Oh, Sango." He smiled and took off his glasses. "What can I do for you? Simply name it and consider it done."

"Er…" Didn't Miroku know that saying things like that didn't help? "Well…the thing is…" I was hesitating because as silly as it may sound, I didn't want to draw attention to the fact that I was bigger. I could do this. I could ask for some money.

"I'm glad you stopped by." Miroku commented, suddenly going and opening a drawer. "I have something for you."

"No, I—" I began, but Miroku cut in. If he gave me a present, how could I possibly ask for money too?

"Please, Sango." Miroku gestured around. "Does it really appear as though I'm going broke?"

"Well, no…" I trailed off. "It's just that I came here because…none of my clothes fit." I looked at the wooden floors uncomfortably.

"So you wanted to buy some new things?" Miroku offered encouragingly.

"Yes, but I'll pay—" I didn't want him to think what those awful women thought. I had to keep up a semblance of independence.

""We've been over this." Miroku stood up. His voice was gentle, but firm. "I make a rather obscene amount of money that I don't ever spend nearly all of. You, my dear, are not to worry and not to lift a finger to pay me back."

"But it doesn't feel right to just take your money!" I protested.

"I'm giving it to you." Miroku's hands were behind his back as he walked around his desk. He regarded me for a moment. "Sango, I'm not trying to take anything from you. Your freedom, your decisions…nothing, I promise. I just want you to accept me. And my help." At this he held out his hand. In it was something shiny, plastic, and rectangular.

"No." I immediately backed away. "No, Miroku, I can't."

"You need money." Miroku stretched his arm out towards me. "This way you have access to one of my accounts. I trust you, Sango."

"This is too much." I bit my lip. My eyes were averted. "I was just going to ask for enough to buy a couple of things…I was going to pay you back…"

"Sango, just take it." Miroku took a step forward. Then he sighed. "What can I say that will make you trust me?"

I looked up in surprise. This wasn't about me not trusting him…was it? It was about something else. Principles, independence. It was about me just wanting to never having to depend on anyone, especially someone who would just let me down. I couldn't trust anyone to—

_Oh. No trust._

_Why should I trust him?_

_He said he wasn't trying to take anything from me but how can that be true?_

_Why do you keep giving me things?_

_How can you really expect nothing in return?_

But when I looked at him, he looked sad in a way. Was he really sad that I didn't trust him? I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and went forward. I took the card from his hand.

"I don't want to seem ungrateful for this. Or all the other things you've done for me." I looked up at him. "You won't let me pay you back…how am I supposed to do anything for you?"

Suddenly, his arms were around me and he was holding me against him.

"Stay." Miroku murmured into my ear. "Just stay."

I felt a burning sensation in my chest and it was hard to breathe. What he said had overwhelmed me and it seemed so simple. I hugged him back.

And then his phone rang.

"Dammit." He swore, which I realized I had never really heard him do. I let go of him.

"Oh, no, it's my fault for bugging you at work." I was blushing and trying to avoid accidentally looking him in the eye. "All because I'm getting fat."

"You're beautiful." Miroku stated and of course I turned to look at him so were both just standing there while his phone rang.

"You…you really don't have to say that." I shuffled my feet.

_Where is big, strong, confident Sango?_

_I definitely have the 'big' part down._

"Every man should say so." Miroku had such a straight face when he said anything. I wondered if he was joking. "Seeing a beautiful woman, especially one who prominently says that she's someone else's."

"What?" I blinked.

"Even to me. She says, 'I am mine.' All men want her to say she is his. That's what they're thinking when they see you." He told me and my heart began beating wildly.

_What does a person say in response to that?_

"Thanks." I said lamely. "Er…Kagome's waiting. Bye." And I left his office.

Kagome was seated in a chair with a frappeccino and what looked like every kind of pastry that Starbucks had to offer.

"So, how did it go?" Kagome asked brightly as I took one look at the food and began eating a piece of coffee cake.

"Fine." I was trying my hardest not to blush. "Do you want to shopping with me?"

"Yes!" Kagome stood up enthusiastically. "Although it's a shame to leave. They treat you like royalty."

Together, we left the building but the whole time, all I could think about was Miroku.

---------------------------

Ahhhhh! Finally! I was typing this up late last night (I've been writing in notebooks) and I got so tired that I went into my room. I meant to rest my eyes for a little bit but I ended up falling asleep. (Resting your eyes…whatever.) So, what's in store for Sango and Miroku? How about Kagura and Kanna? And what's with Inuyasha and Kagome all of a sudden? All in good time my peeps. You know the routine. REVIEW!


	15. Don't

Okay, before people throw pots and pans—this chapter is a special chapter. It's just this once. There is a reason. What happened between Inuyasha and Kagome needed to be told. I could have had Kagome tell Sango last chapter but the thing is, I think it's best told in their own words…

Disclaimer: I don't own the IY. If I did, I would have given the anime a _real _ending. (Harsh, harsh…)

Warning: Swearing. Loads. Seriously, don't complain to me. Some very mild sort of violence.

-----------------------

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Fifteen

------------------------

The first thing that I want to say is that none of this would have happened if Sesshomaru's fiancée hadn't fucking dumped him.

Well, she didn't exactly _dump _him. They got into a fight or something and Sesshomaru wanted to fucking _wallow_. So for some reason he decides that he'd come bleed his heart out to me. Just because we're half-brothers and he doesn't have any fucking friends. Why should I get punished because he's an uptight prick?

So, I take him to Kagome's. She knows about stuff like this, so she'll put him on the back and everything will be fine, right?

Wrong.

Kouga's already there, leading the wallow-fest. Sesshomaru wants to drink so I run out and bought half a dozen bottles of liquor. Kagome made disapproving faces but Sesshomaru wasn't responding to anything else, she didn't push it. I guess she realized that Sesshomaru's an adult. We'd been having some tiffs lately, me and her, so I just ignored her telling me not to. Kouga didn't want any because if he had some, he wouldn't look like his whole family just died. Because of this, Kagome was right next to him the whole night, asking him if he was alright or if he wanted to talk.

She didn't even glance in my direction, which is shit because it's not like my life is perfect, but you don't see me running to Kagome for mommying.

This led to me drinking.

I watched Kagome. This is going to sound fucking dumb as hell but I love watching her. She's so warm…I used to wear this horrible old big red sweatshirt all the time. People used to talk about how ugly it was but that only made me like it more. Then I met Kagome. At first I didn't like her. She was always being nice to me—generally just bugging the shit out of me by always saying hi. I thought Sango was way cooler when I met her but it didn't matter.

Soon, I found myself forgetting my sweatshirt. Sounds like some manga shit but it's true. She made me feel comfortable without having to wear anything like armor.

Kagome's really nice. That's probably her biggest fault. It makes her kind of stupid and she just doesn't understand stuff.

Not to say that she never stands up to anyone—she's always picking fights with me. (She says I always start it but I'm pretty sure that's wrong.)

I guess I should explain something:

I'm in love with Kagome.

But it fucking sucks because nothing ever changes. We fight, we make up. We've been friends, sort of, forever. I go over to her house all the time because I just want to be around her. I hate it when she treats me like a nuisance. Maybe I am a bit of a fucking pest to her but every time she says it, it reminds me of when I was younger and everyone ignored me because I wasn't Sesshomaru. My mom wasn't a model. She hadn't been rich until she married my dad. I can barely remember her; she died a long time ago. I just remember that she always treated me like I was important to her.

Was I important to Kagome? I couldn't tell. I think if _Kouga_ came over all the time instead of me, she'd act exactly the same.

"You know…" Sesshomaru had managed to drink enough vodka to kill an elephant. I was officially impressed. "Rin's…nice."

"Woohoo." I snorted.

"Kouga, does this have something to do with that girl you're seeing?" Kagome questioned. Kouga grunted. Why was Kagome showering her attention on him and I got stuck listening to Sesshomaru trying to form sentences?

"Really…really…" Sesshomaru's eyelids began to droop. "Nice."

If only all the thousands of people who had ever said 'Inuyasha, you should be more like your brother' to me could see him now.

I wasn't totally drunk now (On a scale from one to ten, I would say I was more than buzzed but less likely to end up impregnated.) but I was getting there.

Sesshomaru began to snore.

"Can we put him somewhere so I don't have to look at him?" I asked pointedly.

"Yes, just a moment." Kagome waved her hand at me impatiently.

"No, I'm gonna go." Kouga stood up, apparently having finally had his fill of Kagome. Good fucking riddance.

Kouga and I may be friends but that doesn't mean I have to like him.

Sesshomaru turns to weigh a fucking ton. I slapped him awake so Kagome could help him to her room so he could sleep it off. I began cleaning away the bottles and I wiped off her coffee table.

I went down the hall to see if she needed help. Sesshomaru might just collapse and crush her.

There they were, almost in Kagome's room but Sesshomaru leaned against her.

"You're…pretty…like Rin…" And then he kissed her.

He fucking kissed Kagome.

My hands tightened into fists. The kiss seemed to last forever. Push him away. Push him the fuck away! I could see red.

And then she moved and helped him into the room. There was a thump as he hit her mattress but it didn't matter. I was furious.

Why him? How could he just kiss her? I know he was so drunk he probably would have declared that Kouga looked like his precious fucking Rin, but that didn't make it right!

_Don't touch her!_

_Don't fucking touch her!_

_She's mine._

Kagome was the first one to like me more than Sesshomaru. She was the first who made me feel…like I was somebody.

And as Kagome came down the hall towards me, I was drunk, confused, and angry.

That's when I completely fucked up.

"Inuyasha?" Her head tilted to one side and in a moment I had her pressed up against a wall. She was stiff with surprise and I wondered if she revolted, being so close to me. She never made attempts to touch me. The few times we'd hugged, I was the one who hugged her.

_You can't bring yourself to love me, can you?_

I kissed her. It wasn't nice, or soft, or any of that fucking stuff. I felt like I was crushing her lips. My tongue went into her mouth and everything felt too hot, as though we were both burning up.

I had only really daydreamed about kissing Kagome or doing other stuff with her. I never told anyone but I never really dated anyone. Any girls who acted interested, really only wanted Sesshomaru. I was still a virgin but it's not anybody else's fucking business.

So I was fucking clumsy. My hands slid up her body and the more I pressed against her, the more I knew she could tell I had an erection. She was so still, she wasn't pushing me away.

But then, she turned her head away from me and my mouth just moved to her neck. I bit her. Not hard, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Don't." Kagome spoke and I froze for a moment. "Please…stop." I pulled away and even in the dim light, I could see tears shining in her eyes.

What the fuck was I doing?

She was practically crying and it was all because of me. I was too rough for her. I was too mean. I had tried to take something that she only gave. I felt so fucking low at that moment.

I wanted to apologize, or tell her it was just because it was hard always being around her but never feeling close. I wanted to be close to her.

Instead, I got angry. Why was she pushing me away? Why didn't she want me? Wasn't I good enough for her?

"You can coddle Kouga all night and kiss Sesshomaru but you don't want to be near me?" I asked, almost wincing myself.

"Inuyasha, you're drunk." Kagome spoke in a firm voice. "Let's just forget about this—"

"No!" I yelled. "I'm sorry I was so fucking horrible that you just want to block it out!"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Kagome burst out angrily. That's what I wanted. I wanted her to hurt as bad as I did. "You just tried to force yourself on me while you were drunk! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"But it was okay when Sesshomaru did the same thing?" I glared at her.

"No, but all he did was kiss me. He was so drunk he would have kissed _you_ if you'd been there." Kagome pointed out.

"What about Kouga?" I hadn't given up yet.

"Kouga was _depressed_." Kagome spoke through clenched teeth. "I was comforting him!"

"Like I don't fucking see how it is." I was ready to draw blood. "It's okay with Sesshomaru because he has more money. Why fuck the other when you can get the heir?"

Kagome stared. I had done it. I had hurt her. She looked like I had just hit her. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Is that what you think of me?" Her voice was small. "Do you think I really…?" Then her eyes narrowed and you could see the fire in her eyes. "You would have just had your way with me in the hall if I hadn't stopped you, wouldn't've you? God, I can't believe you would just…" She turned her face away. Then her head snapped back towards me. "Get out of my apartment! Get out of here! I never want to speak to you again! I never want to see you! How could you treat me like this? I'm sorry I was ever friends with you!" Her arms wrapped around herself protectively. I couldn't move. This was a nightmare. I didn't mean to mess everything up so bad.

_It hurts to love._

_It all hurts._

_Better to have no one so no one can hurt you. _

But the nightmare didn't end.

"I said get out! Don't ever come back!" Kagome yelled at me and I was suddenly scared of her. Not physically, I was just scared of _her_. What she could do to me…

I ran out of Kagome's apartment.

Of all the people who ever wished for me to be somebody else, I think I'm the one who always wanted it most.

-----------------------

Kagome wouldn't talk to me, she wouldn't see me. I had to catch her leaving to go see Sango. I wondered if she'd tell Sango everything.

But I don't think she did.

I don't fucking know what to do. I don't know how to fix it. I thought maybe I'd finally just forget about Kagome and move on but it was impossible.

My life's a fucking mess, but without Kagome, I'm a mess.

-----------------------

Angst. Holy angst you two. I've been listening to (what else?) the Offspring's 'Denial Revisited' for the duration of this chapter. (Listen to it while you read, I think it helps!) I think I always have to listen to that song when there's like a break up or a big fight. (It's like how for a new HP story I'm planning, all I'll listen to is the Wall.) Hope you enjoyed the change. Next time, it's Kagura. Please review.


	16. Otherworldly

It's time for more! Now that I've committed (not because I want to start up this one HP story I recently come up with or anything…) to finishing. I think I can do it! God, I know hot it ends, let's just get there!

Disclaimer: I don't own IY.

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of prostitution, and other bad stuff.

------------------------

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Sixteen

------------------------

I couldn't bring myself to see Kouga after what happened.

_"I love you."_

That's what I said. How could I be so stupid? How could I think that I'd be able to say something like that? Then I threw it in his face. Told him horrible lies.

It made me feel dirty, far more used up than I had ever felt after a long night. I couldn't tell Kanna. She never asked but I think she wanted to. I'd be thinking about Kouga and she'd be there, holding my hand. Maybe I didn't have to tell her. Maybe she already knew. Kanna was perceptive; she just didn't openly display that quality.

Strangely, my biggest source of comfort was Kikyo. She now would ask for both of us to come over. Naraku could jeer, but he didn't know that Kikyo wasn't using us for perversity. We'd never tell him either.

We'd be taken to her beautiful apartment and there, she'd let us eat anything we wanted and then do whatever we wanted. Kanna would curl up in a big armchair and read Kikyo's books.

As for me, I spent a lot of time sitting with Kikyo. The weird thing is that the longer you sat with her, the more convinced you became that she could read minds. She'd just watch you and then she'd ask you something—which would surprise you so you'd naturally tell her anything.

Today was yet another day when I couldn't help but wonder about Kikyo and Naraku. She never really spoke of him and the little glimpses of their relationship that I had seen made me realize that Kikyo was holding all the cards and was playing in such a fashion that if she put a card into play, Naraku got very excited.

"Yes?" Kikyo suddenly leaned forward.

"What do you see in Naraku?" I blurted out.

A very slow, deliberate smile spread across her face.

"Opportunity."

"Huh?" I really didn't understand.

"Opportunity." She repeated in a low voice. "Why are you asking?"

"Er…because…you actually seem to be a decent person." I answered.

I didn't want to say that she seemed too good for him, even though it was true.

_If Kikyo said 'I love you' to someone, it would make them happy._

_Unlike me…_

"Opportunity." She said with finality. "There are some benefits." At this one of her hands lifted a little from the table. "You know, Kagura, I wasn't lying when I said you were pretty." Her fingertips lightly brushed against my left forearm. A shiver ran down my spine. It wasn't unpleasant but it caused me to just stare at her.

_Does Kikyo…?_

_The way she's looking at me…Kouga used to look at me like that._

And then she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. It wasn't defensive or angry or anything. She seemed to calm for that.

"Too late, it seems." She smiled. "You're in love with someone."

"What?" I tried not to look too suspicious. What if she told Naraku?

"Are you worried that I'd tell?" Kikyo's eyebrows raised a little. "You needn't."

"Hmm…" The minutes ticked away. "I wouldn't mind too much though." Kikyo's head tilted. "As long as Kanna's left alone."

"Kagura, your body is not a bartering device." Kikyo closed her eyes. "Stop trying to trade it."

_Trade it…_

_Take my body, but leave me alone._

_Take my body, as long as you don't take away my soul…_

"I thought you would know by now that I'm not going to touch a hair on Kanna's head. She's a child." Kikyo frowned and I thought I had offended her. I guess I should apologize but now I couldn't stop thinking about what she said about trading my body.

_I tried to trade my body as an exchange for Kouga's rejection…_

_What else do I give him?_

"Do you think I can still give my body?" I thought of the way it felt when I had sex with Kouga, as opposed to what I was forced to do.

"Yes." Kikyo answered. "One day soon, you might find yourself with a reversal of fortune…aren't there things you want?"

_Yes. I want Kanna to be happy and have a real home._

_I want to be able to choose…_

_I want Kikyo think I'm good enough to be her friend._

_And…_

"I have to go." I stood up suddenly. "Can I?"

"Yes." Kikyo nodded. "My maid will take you out of the building. Naraku has people watching the building but she knows a secret way out. You'll need cab fare." She went to her purse. "It might also help if you aren't wearing those clothes."

When I left the building, I was wearing a red cashmere sweater and designer jeans. (I thought her clothes might not fit me but apparently we were very close in size.) I was also wearing sunglasses.

The cab took me to Kouga's and I prayed to he wasn't at work.

_I know you may not love me…_

_But I still want to give you something…_

I knocked on his door.

"Dammit, Sango!" Kouga opened his door. I had taken off my sunglasses and he stopped short when he saw me. "Kagura! I…thought you were Sango…she's worried about our friends…you just missed her."

"Okay." I had no idea who Sango was. The name sounded somewhat familiar.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Kouga asked.

"Oh, never mind. Now I don't even know why I bothered coming." This wasn't exactly the reception I had thought would occur.

"No, wait, come in." Kouga gestured for me to come inside. "I'm already messing up, right?"

"We're both messed up, so it's not like you can take all the blame." I sighed walking in and Kouga closed the door behind me. "Look, about the other day…"

"Don't apologize." Kouga stopped me as we entered his living room. "You…you said you loved me and I acted like a jerk."

"And then I—" I tried to point out where I was to blame but apparently, Kouga wanted all of it.

"But it's my fault! You thought I was rejecting you…" Kouga looked away from me. "It just…" There was that sad look again. "This whole thing sucks, Kagura."

"What?" I was taken aback.

"I can't help you. I can't make it end. You're stuck in that…that _place_." Kouga looked at me. I don't know if I've talked very much about his eyes but they're a very intense blue color, which only comes more alive when he's feeling something strongly. It probably sounds really dumb to stop and talk about his eyes but the way they glittered right then only reminded me how strongly Kouga felt things. "And every time I think about you having to go into those horrible rooms and have men _touch _you…I want to rip their fucking throats out. I want to beat each and every one of them to a pulp and then if I get my hands on that Naraku—I'll make sure there's nothing left when I'm through. But I can't. I don't know how any of this is going to end…"

"Kouga…" I didn't understand. He'd rejected me. And the way he was talking, it just didn't quite fit with that. "Why do you feel guilty? You don't have to make up for anything…you don't have to make up for the fact that you don't feel the same way—"

"But I do!" Kouga protested. He looked directly at me. "I do love you, Kagura. I don't' think I deserve to have you love me though."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him. "I don't' deserve you—look at me, look at what I do—"

"Btu that isn't you!" Kouga cut in. "None of it is. You're you. I love you."

It didn't make any sense and it was strange, but I loved him and for some reason that I'll never begin to fathom, he loved me.

But how could it work out? How would the world ever change enough for the two of us?

At that moment, I think neither of us cared.

----------------------

When I arrived back at Kikyo's, I had to find my way back up there. As soon as I got there, I was led away by the maid into the bathroom where I was told to lock the door.

This kind of freaked me out but I hurried up and changed into my clothes, which had been put in there.

_Where's Kanna?_

And then there was a sudden pounding on the bathroom door that made me jump.

"Get out of there this minute!" Naraku ordered and I stumbled on my way to unlock the door. You may think that it was stupid to open the door but I could only imagine what he would have done if I hadn't.

Naraku did _not _look happy. Kikyo was standing there, looking so apathetic and bored that I could tell something must have happened. It was obviously her defense.

"What happened?" Naraku questioned me. I looked at Kikyo helplessly.

"I already told you." Kikyo rolled her eyes. "_She_ didn't see anything. She flipped out when she saw the body and locked herself in the bathroom, which is why she wasn't here to greet you with open arms when you arrived…"

"Kagura has never greeted me with open arms." Naraku didn't look amused.

"Oh? She's always happy to see me." Kikyo walked over and wrapped her arms around me, her mouth next to my ear. "Perhaps you just aren't pretty enough for her."

"Kikyo, I'm beginning to lose patience with you." Naraku looked like he was holding back his anger all because of her. But I was confused. What was going on? What body? _Where was Kanna_? "Tell me what happened."

"Oh…" Kikyo sighed in an annoyed way. "You know…little girls, they're so _breakable_."

"What?" I couldn't help it. Who's body?

"You should have called me to take care of it." Naraku looked a little put out.

"We got rid of the body." Kikyo vaguely waved a hand. "We've scoured this place, there's no evidence. But if you continue to bore me with these questions, I'll pay you for her."

"You _will_ pay me, but not in money." Naraku's disgusting smirk made me flinch. "There's something you've been keeping from me…"

"Oh." Kagura felt the slightest amount of tenseness in the arms around her. "Why would you ask for that?"

"Because I've been patient, I've indulged you, and now you've killed off one of my girls." Naraku listed off.

"I still blame her, Kanna just wasn't very strong…" Kikyo almost pouted but suddenly I felt like someone had stabbed me with a shard of ice. I started to drop to my knees but Kikyo suddenly clenched her arms around me to keep me upright.

"Don't be a fool! You already know!" Kikyo whispered urgently. Then she let go of me completely.

_Kanna's dead._

_Kikyo killed her…_

My body was shaking. I wanted to scream and start hitting Kikyo for making me believe we could trust hr, but I couldn't because Naraku would want to know why and Kikyo would tell him everything and then something horrible would happen to me. But then maybe I deserved it.

Kanna, with her black eyes and white hair…Kanna, the closest thing I had to a sister.

_It's my fault._

_I left her alone._

_I should have taken her with me…_

"I'm not feeling very generous." Kikyo examined her nails. "I can't believe you gave me something so flimsy. Maybe Kagura could stay here with me?"

"No." Naraku wasn't about to lose a bargaining chip. "She has to work."

"I'll pay." Kikyo shrugged.

"With your body." Naraku spoke pointedly.

"To conquer a mountain, you would ride an elevator to the peak?" Kikyo tapped her finger against her chin. "I guess that's the sort of man you are…" Her lip curled faintly in disgust. "You said that you wanted me to give in and now you're trying to _bargain_? You're reduced to begging me…"

"You are an exceedingly difficult girl." Naraku frowned. "I'm sure we can negotiate something in your room."

"Fine." Kikyo turned and the two went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

I sank to my knees and felt tears falling down my face. I was trying to stifle the crying but it was too hard.

Kanna didn't say a lot, because her voice had been stolen from her by a cruel man. She was slowly regaining it and then, like a candle, she was put out all at once.

_At least nothing else bad can ever happen to her…_

_Kanna, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise to take you with me…_

_I know you're disappointed in me. _

_But maybe, in a different world, you'll call me your sister once more._

---------------------

Uh oh. Some of you are probably pounding your head on your keyboard. Some of you are realizing that you're not going to find out anything next chapter because it's Sango turn. Yeah, now you're hitting your head on that keyboard. Please review. (It might make the time go faster…)


	17. Spiral

I know I like just updated but I have another day off. I have this crazy split weekend. And I really want to finish this story. Argh. Get on it Jade! Let's finish for the future! (I'm not going to lie—I've been watching a lot of anime right now, like Princess Tutu and The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi.) Work, work, work…

Disclaimer: I don't own IY.

Warnings: Hmm…stuff. You need this story, you should know what to expect by now.

--------------------------

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Seventeen

--------------------------

No one will tell me what's going on between Kagome and Inuyasha. Granted, I hadn't seen Inuyasha since him and Kagome's sidewalk performance, but he hadn't called or anything.

Kagome was closed mouth and Kouga had no idea what was going on. (Of course he seemed to be both very unhappy and snapped at anyone who called or came by, but the stack of pages that were his manuscript was bigger each time someone stopped by.)

Since no one would tell, I stopped trying to find out. I still say that it would all blow over, ever though I had never seen the fights last so long. It was like a volcano, they had lots of little eruptions so that they wouldn't build up to one big one. At the same time, maybe it wasn't my business and just because I didn't have a social life, didn't mean I had to go pry into others.

Now I was sitting on Miroku's couch, enjoying a pint of Haagen Dazs. Although I had been very reluctant to spend any of Miroku's money, I went and enrolled in an exercise class specifically for expectant mothers. It made me feel much less like a cow.

Of course that didn't stop me from eating every minute of the day. At least, that's what it felt like. It didn't help that Miroku, in addition to everything else, was also an excellent chef.

_The perfect man…_

_Maybe._

The buzzer went off. I swore and got up to press the button.

"Who is it?" I chirped. I checked my watch. Couldn't be Kagome, she was in class right now.

"Inuyasha." A gruff voice replied. I hit the button for him to get into the building.

_Why is Inuyasha visiting?_

_Maybe someone's ready to spill…_

I closed my ice cream and straightened up a little. (Technically, it was pretty much perfect but I didn't want to be watching TV and eating ice-cream when he got up there.)

He knocked on the door and when I let him in, he looked pretty bad. His expression…it's hard to describe. He looked lost and wild-eyed. You could tell something was bothering him. He also looked like he hadn't slept very well in the past week.

"Hi." I greeted him. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No." Inuyasha sat on a stool in the kitchen while I poured a glass of milk for myself.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked cheerfully. Pretend you haven't guessed. That's what you had to do. If Inuyasha thought you were prying, he'd clam up.

"I want to talk." Inuyasha looked up at me and his eyes narrowed. "Did Kagome already tell you…?"

"No." I shook my head. "And Kouga doesn't know anything."

"_He _wouldn't." Inuyasha muttered. "I guess…I guess you know we're fucking fighting."

"About what?" I couldn't help myself. Inuyasha sat there in silence. "Look, I understand that you both don't' want to talk about it, but you should try talking to each other—"

"She won't fucking talk to me!" Inuyasha protested.

"I know you two. You get angry and forget that you're both friends, which makes Kagome fly off the handle." I pointed out. "Have you apologized?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha insisted. Then he hesitated. "Well, sort of."

"Which means no." I took a drink from my glass. "I would just apologize if I was you."

"But she's the one who kissed him!" Inuyasha flared up again and my eyes widened.

"Who?" Was all I could get out. What had happened? I was expecting another petty fight over something trivial but apparently not.

Inuyasha scowled in response. No wonder he and Kagome always fight—it's impossible to talk to him.

"Did she kiss him or did he kiss her?" I tried.

"He kissed her." Inuyasha muttered grumpily.

"And then what did you do?" I questioned because Inuyasha always looked like he was going to kill any guys who even tried to talk to Kagome.

He was quiet for a really long time. So long that I thought he wasn't going to answer the question. Then he looked up at me and I was amazed to see that there in his eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment, were tears.

"I fucked up. I really fucked up, Sango." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Inuyasha…" I went to put my hand on his shoulder but he shied away. "I'm sure that whatever you said to Kagome—"

"It's what I did." He looked down at his hands. "It's what I did to her."

"Okay." I closed my eyes. Inuyasha didn't want to say it. Kagome couldn't be moved to talk about it. I didn't know what to think. What had Inuyasha done? "Are you sorry?"

"Yes." Inuyasha nodded.

"That's good." I took a deep breath. "I'm not really sure what advice to give you. I don't now what happened, but I can tell it was pretty bad. You two _are_ friends though. You've known each other a long time. I'm sure you can work through this."

Inuyasha was silent for so long that I thought he was just mulling my advice over. Then he spoke again. "She said she didn't want to see me again. She said she was sorry we were ever friends."

I was shocked that Kagome would even say something like that. Kagome is really sweet and friendly to everyone. Sure, Inuyasha and her fight like cats and dogs, but it was harmless, wasn't it? What could persuade Kagome to say something like that to Inuyasha?

I was lost as to what to say. What could you say? And then it came to me.

"You apologized to her? Well, I don't think you tried very hard then." I told him in an antagonizing voice. "Because Kagome is the sort of person who forgives people, especially her friends. And she'll forgive you, Inuyasha, because you mean more to her than anyone else."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked taken aback by what I'd said. Then, a small half smile graced his face.

"Thanks." He slid off the stool. "I needed that." He headed for the apartment door. Just as he reached it and his hand was on the doorknob, he turned back towards me. "Hey Sango, are you okay? I mean is everything going alright with Houshi?"

"Yes." I assured him. "He's really nice."

"Good." Inuyasha nodded approvingly. "You know…Sango, I think you'll make a really good mother." And then he left, before I could say anything in response. I stood there for a moment, drinking in his words.

Would I be a good mother? I think people just try and do the best they can when it comes to parenting. My own mother had been attentive to her children. I think she was always trying to be a good parent and I think she was one. I suddenly wished very hard that she could be here, right now, to give me advice.

_What would you do? _

The bell rang again and I was a little startled by it. Maybe now it was Kagome…wouldn't it be just like them to talk to someone else instead of each other? But when I pressed the button, it wasn't Kagome or Inuyasha.

It was Kohaku.

When I opened the door, excited to see him, my face dropped a little. Kohaku was pale, like a ghost. Dark blue-purple rings were under his eyes and he looked like he had lost weight. He was wearing a long sleeved sweatshirt that he kept trying to pull down further even though the sleeves ended well past his hands.

"Kohaku! Are you okay?" I asked him as he took a few steps into the apartment.

"I'm fine." Kohaku muttered.

"You look awful…" I commented, while trying to feel his forehead, like I had done when he was younger.

"I said I'm fine!" Kohaku brushed my hand away violently. "I'm sick of everyone asking me that. That's why I left dad's in the first place."

"What do you mean? Didn't dad bring you here?" I asked. Something felt wrong.

"No. I ran away from home like three weeks ago." Kohaku rolled his eyes. "He didn't tell you? Just shows how much he cares…he probably didn't even notice I was gone. I left him a note to say that I was staying with some friends…"

"Why did you run away?" I didn't understand why my dad hadn't called me to tell me that Kohaku had run away.

"Because I'm sick of him!" Kohaku was shaking in anger. "Ever since mom died he hasn't taken any time to understand…and you're gone…I'm never going back. Don't you try to make me go back."

"Okay, okay." I tried to be as calm as possible. "I won't make you go back. But have you talked to him at all? I'm sure he's worried sick…"

"He's not." Kohaku shook his head. "He doesn't care about me."

"He does." I spoke firmly. "You know he does. He's your father."

"He doesn't care because it's my fault that mom died." Kohaku protested.

"That's not true!" I knew it wouldn't help to work myself up but I had to tell him how wrong he was. "It's not your fault." I took a deep breath. "Why don't you have a seat, Kohaku? Are you hungry? Miroku will be home soon and usually he cooks, but I could fix you something right now."

"No thanks." Kohaku sat on the couch glumly and rubbed his arms as though he were really cold. "I'm not hungry."

"Something to drink?" I tried. I wanted to pin Kohaku down and force feed him but obviously he was in a very hostile state.

"No. You sound like a policeman." Kohaku looked scornful.

"A policeman?" I blinked.

"You know, they offer you something to eat, something drink. Do you want a cigarette…that sort of thing." Kohaku told me. "They're just trying to trick you."

"Kohaku…" I began slowly. "Did you…talk to the police?"

Kohaku said nothing. I was feeling very alarmed when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was my dad. I excused myself, saying it was Kagome, and answered it in my bedroom.

"Dad?" I spoke in a low voice. "Is that you?"

"Sango? Is Kohaku there?" My dad's voice sounded worried and frantic.

"Yes." I told him. "He's here. What's going on? He said he ran away three weeks ago…"

"I'm glad he's there." My dad let out a huge sigh. "He left three weeks ago. He left a note saying where he'd be staying. I thought…we've been fighting a lot…I thought maybe we needed a break from each other. Kohaku…he's just been so angry. Then today, I was cleaning up his room and I found needles…I thought, 'He couldn't be doing anymore drugs, could he?'. I was worried so I went to his friend's house but they said he hadn't been staying there. I'm glad to hear he was staying with you."

"He wasn't. He just showed up a little while ago." I felt sick, like I was going to throw up. "If he hasn't been with friends…where has he been staying? And what do you mean needles? I thought…I thought after we found him at that party…that he wouldn't be doing them again."

"Sango, is he okay?" My dad asked.

"Yes. I think. He looks like he hasn't eaten a decent meal or slept in a week but he was very firm about not wanting to come home. I think if I talk to him…he'll want to come home. Maybe some time here would be a good idea."

"If you think that's best…" My dad hesitated. "Please look after him, Sango."

"I will." I promised. We said our good-byes and I went back out to the living room, where Kohaku was bent over Miroku's entertainment system, examining the various electronics.

"This stuff looks expensive." Kohaku commented.

"Do you want to watch some television?" I tried, feeling slightly encouraged. Kohaku pulled down on his sleeves and sat down on the couch again. We watched television in awkward silence for awhile before Miroku finally came home. I'd never been happier to see him.

I immediately got to my feet and hugged him. Miroku was a little surprised but he hugged me back.

"Ah, Sango, every day, I think, is a little brighter when you embrace me." I released him and Miroku put his briefcase on the counter. Then he stopped as he spotted Kohaku. "Oh, it's your brother."

"Is this him?" Kohaku was eyeing Miroku with the utmost suspicion.

"Yes, this is Miroku." I remembered that the time they had met, Kohaku had been tripping on acid. "Kohaku's…staying with us. Is that okay?"

"Of course, your family is always welcome here." Miroku stepped forward. "Is he just visiting for a little bit?"

"Actually…he's run away from home." I admitted. "He ran away three weeks ago…I'll tell you later." I spoke in a very low voice.

"Oh." Miroku's face was serious for a moment but then his eyes brightened. "I was going to order in tonight for us, Sango. But being that your brother's here, maybe he'd like to order? Anything you want, Kohaku." His voice was loud and boisterous. He was trying to make everything normal. Like it should be.

Where had Kohaku been? Why had he decided to come here? I was glad he was here. That way everyone knew he was safe. Was Kohaku…a junkie? Was he hiding his arms because of all the marks the needles had made?

Kohaku kept saying he wasn't hungry so Miroku finally settled on Chinese. Kohaku ate very little and I noticed his hands were shaking when he grasped his chopsticks.

_Kohaku…what's happened to you…?_

Soon though, he curled up in a small ball and fell asleep. I watched him as he slept, his chest rising and falling. I wanted to protect Kohaku, to help him…but how do I do it?

Miroku got out a blanket and covered him with it.

"He'll be alright, I think." Miroku put a hand on my shoulder. "You should get some rest, Sango. He'll still be here in the morning."

"My dad said that Kohaku's note said he'd be staying with some friends and it turns out he hasn't been staying there. Has Kohaku been living on the street for three weeks?" I voiced my fears out loud. "My dad said he found needles…that Kohaku might be…what if he's an addict? Why didn't I call him more often? If I had done something…"

"Sango, you shouldn't feel guilty. It sounds like Kohaku's been having problems for awhile…he's here now. We'll take care of him." Miroku promised. "He can stay as long as he likes…"

"Thank you, Miroku…I'm not sure what I would do without you." I told him and Miroku gave me a gentle smile. It made me feel warm again and I went to bed, falling soundly asleep after only a few minutes.

-----------------------

"Sango. Sango." Miroku's voice woke me up and he was shaking my shoulder with one hand.

"What?" His voice sounded frantic and when I opened my eyes, he was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking extremely troubled.

"Sango, he's gone." Miroku told me. I looked out my window, it was morning. Did Kohaku really just leave in the middle of the night? I slid out of bed and made my way out into the living room.

But when I got there, I gasped. Kohaku was gone. The blanket lying in a little pile on the couch. But that wasn't the only thing that was missing.

The television was still there, probably because it would have been too big to carry. Everything else in the entertainment system was gone though. So were a lot of the DVDs and video games. The kitchen had been gone through as well, although it wasn't until Miroku told me he kept some cash in the kitchen for emergencies that I knew what they had stolen.

Miroku had been robbed. I felt myself growing faint.

"What…?" I could hardly form the word.

"Kohaku's gone and…I think he robbed us."

---------------------

Whoa. Well then. Huh. That took long enough. Here you guys go.


	18. Farewell

Everyone is right, Kohaku is crazy. Some people told me that they were addicted to this story. That made me laugh a little. Like, "Jade's fanfiction is my anti-drug!" Okay, so who's ready for some football? And by football, I were Kagura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings; Angst. Swearing. Naraku. Some cameos…

--------------------------

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Eighteen

--------------------------

I knew that sitting there on Kikyo's couch, with my knees tucked under my chin, I could never feel better again. Kanna was gone.

Tears leaked out of my eyes and I kept trying to wipe them away. Kikyo and Naraku hadn't come out of the bedroom but I didn't want them to see me cry. Neither one of them.

_Do what you want to my body…_

_Leave _me _alone._

Why was Kikyo bargaining for me? Why did she want me to stay the night with her? Why had she killed Kanna?

_Trust no one…trust no one…how could you trust someone?_

_I trust Kouga._

_Do you? Do you really trust him? Do you think you mean that much to him? What if it's too hard to bear? Will he run away? Will he find something easier to hold onto?_

_Don't start thinking like that._

_Once everything becomes hopeless…they win._

Kikyo's bedroom door opened. Although Naraku was bright-eyed and disgustingly cheery, Kikyo had a solemn expression and her hair was messed up. From the way Kikyo's clothes were still perfectly arranged, I doubted they had had sex.

"Kagura, you'll be staying here for the right." Naraku informed me. "But Kikyo, don't break this one or you'll have to buy it."

"Are you my parent now?" Kikyo sounded disdainful. "Because I'll warn you: I never felt sexually inclined towards my father."

"I'll collect her in the morning." Naraku ignored Kikyo.

"On Friday." Kikyo batted her eyelashes in a mocking manner.

"On Friday, then." Naraku agreed and then he was out the door. The second the door closed behind him, Kikyo whirled around, right in time for me to slap her across the face. I was going to do more. So much more. Remembering the way she spoke so casually about Kanna's death, I balled my fist, going to punch her in the stomach but Kikyo was too fast. She grabbed my wrist and twisted. In a minute, my face was an inch from the floor and Kikyo had my arm pinned against my back.

"I deserve the first one." Kikyo admitted. "But before you continue, you should know: Kanna isn't dead."

I froze, my whole body was stiff, my wide eyes seeing nothing but Kikyo's immaculate white floor. I couldn't even breathe. Kanna…she was alive?

She let me go and walked a few steps away. "We're going to see her tonight—before she leaves. We had quite a job to do. I've found Kanna's parents…she was kidnapped…I had to set a few things up. I didn't know we'd have to do it today until after you left."

"I didn't know you were looking for Kanna's parents." I picked myself off the floor.

"I didn't want there to be a difference in your behavior. He would have noticed. He's been keeping a very close eye on me." Kikyo turned back towards me. "I didn't want it to happen like this. I wanted to tell you…unfortunately you weren't here. We smuggled Kanna out and she's with some friends of mine. We're meeting at two thirty with her parents. I wanted you to be able to say good-bye to her."

"So, you faked Kanna's death because you wanted to get her out." I realized slowly. "If you said she ran away, Naraku would look for her…but if he thought she was dead…"

"The only problem is now I can't do the same for you." Kikyo looked away. "You'll have to be patient while I figure out how to get you away safely."

"I…I'm just…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Kikyo. For saving Kanna."

"I know you thought she was really dead. I'm sorry I put you through that." Kikyo's eyes were distracted and it looked like she was thinking about something else.

"What did he make you do?" I asked. Kikyo wasn't the villain now. She had taken Kanna away from all this. And she had made some sort of bargain with Naraku so I could say good-bye.

_Kanna, Kanna…I didn't know you had parents…and a home…_

_I'm glad._

"Nothing compared with what you've gone through." Kikyo settled herself on a couch. "A very small price to pay."

"Next time, I'll do it. My body's already used up…" I told her.

"Save it for the one you love. Kanna tells me his name is Kouga." Kikyo smiled. "Is he nice?"

"He's perfect." I sat down in a chair across from her. "I'm just so…I can't believe Kanna's okay and she's going to stay that way. It was horrible when they first brought her in…we had to share the same room on the second floor. The second floor's where—"

"I'm aware." Kikyo cut me off.

"And that first night…she was so quiet. But she kept making these sounds…they broke my heart." I realized that before Kanna, I had shut myself off completely. People only brought misery. And then there was silent Kanna. Each time she spoke, I listened. Without each other, we would have both turned to stone. "Maybe that's how Kouga got in."

"Someday, I'll make sure that you can be with your Kouga." Kikyo pressed her fingertips together as she made that vow.

Together, we waited until it was time to say good-bye.

------------------------

Kikyo and I were both dressed in all black. I thought it was kind o extreme but she just shook her head. A black car was waiting for us behind her building.

_Kikyo's got some secretive friends._

The driver said nothing as we got into the backseat. The man sitting in the passenger seat did.

"I didn't know you were bringing someone." He commented, sounding worried.

"She's fine." Kikyo's tone said that she wasn't going to tolerate an argument.

"And you?" The man inquired in a softer tone.

"I'm fine." Kikyo answered shortly. "Kagura, this is an associate of mine, Suikotsu."

"Did you run all of this by Bankotsu?" Suikotsu questioned her.

"Yes." Kikyo nodded. "I told him this afternoon."

"Are those your real names?" I asked tentatively.

"No." Kikyo answered for him. "Don't ask what their real names are."

"Kagura, it's nice to meet you. I don't want to seem impolite." Suikotsu looked at me apologetically. He was a pleasant looking young man, with brown hair.

"No, I understand." I assured him. I think I did. It was dangerous to cross Naraku. They were all obviously very brave. But who were they?

"How is everything going, Kikyo?" Suikotsu asked again.

"He's impatient." Kikyo was looking out the tinted windows. I looked from Suikotsu's worried, frowning face to Kikyo, who wasn't looking at him. Why was Kikyo being so secretive? Weren't these friends of hers? But Kikyo seemed so alone and she had never really talked about herself. She always re-directed the conversation away from herself.

_You can see it…that Suikotsu wants to be close to Kikyo._

_And Kikyo doesn't let anyone get close._

_Like me._

Kikyo seemed so different from me, but maybe we were similar deep down.

We arrived in a field. There was a river and we were quite a ways from the city, which was twinkling there in the distance. Another car was waiting for us.

"Oh! Suikotsu!" As we were getting out of the car, a young woman ran up to him excitedly. "You brought Kikyo…and _another _woman?" The woman looked unhappy. "Bankotsu didn't say there'd be another _woman_."

"I told you that Kikyo was bringing someone." A man was getting out of the other car. He had long black hair that was held back in a long braid and blue eyes. He looked at me. "Don't mind Jakotsu, he hates women."

I blinked. The person I thought was a girl was in fact a guy. He was wearing make-up and a dress, so I still say anyone could have made that mistake. Jakotsu, mistaking the way I was looking at Bankotsu, stalked over to him and hugged his arm before giving me a dirty look.

"Jakotsu, Kagura has no interest in Bankotsu." Kikyo told the young man in her dead pan voice.

"Oh." Jakotsu didn't look apologetic. Then he grinned. "Is she your girlfriend, Kikyo? That could make things harder for Suikotsu."

"I-It's not like that." Suikotsu blushed. Obviously, it was.

"Excuse me, let me get the guest of honor." Bankotsu went around the car, causing Jakotsu to let go of his arm and start pouting. When he opened the car door, all I saw was a white leg and a black Mary Jane. My heart began to beat faster.

There was Kanna. She was wearing a dress that someone had purchased for her, that made her look a little younger, but was still much nicer than the things she had been wearing. Her hair was done and when she saw me, she smiled.

I ran forward, dropping to my knees to hug her. She was hugged me back, which made tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh…Kanna…I'm going to miss you." I whispered to her.

I'll miss you too." Kanna murmured back. I pulled away from her to see her eyes, shining with tears looking at me. "Everything will be alright. Kikyo will take care of you."

"You don't worry about me." I shook my head. "I'm fine. You're going back where you belong. You're going to go to school and…and…what did you want to be when you got older?"

"A singer." Kanna answered. "When I was kidnapped…I never wanted to speak again. But then you made me speak…you were kind, even though your world isn't. Thank you."

A third car drove up, a van. A man stepped out and then a beautiful woman, who was obviously Kanna's mother, followed him.

"Kanna!" Her mother called out happily, running towards her.

"Go on, your family's waiting." I stood up. Kanna looked up at me unsurely.

"You're my family too." And then she rushed forward to meet her mother, who was crying. There was lots of crying and hugging going on over there. I stood next to Kikyo, who put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." The mother had let go of Kanna and was approaching us. "You got our little girl back…"

"Thank Kikyo." Suikotsu gestured towards the woman next to him.

"No. Thank Kagura." Kikyo pushed me forward.

"But I didn't do anything." I protested.

"She protected Kanna and watched over her the best she could, given the circumstances." Kikyo explained. Kanna's mother had a pained look on her face and I knew Kikyo told her everything that had happened to Kanna.

"Then it's most important to thank you." Kanna's mother hugged me, which was strange. Even though she looked like a model, there was something comforting and motherly about it. "I know you tried hard to protect our Kanna. I wish we could take you with us as well." She released me. "You look very young…"

"It was very hard to arrange Kanna's escape, now it'll be even harder to get Kagura to safety." Kikyo explained. "This is the best we could do."

"I'm sure Kanna will miss you." Kanna's mother told me. "We'll be able to contact you again—once you're safe."

"Okay." I was in a daze. Kanna was free. Kikyo was going to free me as well, as soon as she could. Was my life really going to change?

Suddenly, a wonderful, almost brave feeling ran through my body. As I watched Kanna leave with her parents and wave farewell, suddenly I felt something I hadn't felt in years.

Hope.

------------------------

You know what, everyone saw through my ruse. Everyone knew she wasn't dead! I think I'm losing my touch as an author. Can't surprise anyone anymore…oh well, back to the Sangster, next time! Please review!


	19. Circumstance

I have to finish this story. A lack of updates is somewhat due to the face that Teresa is electronically cataloguing all my books. Let's just say I have a few…anyways, I can write these up and go…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Warnings: Some mild swearing violence.

-----------------------

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Eighteen

------------------------

"I…I don't understand." I sat down heavily in a chair. Miroku and I were in the lobby, waiting for the police to arrive. "Why would he do this?"

"I have a few theories." Miroku took a few steps to look out the window. "Your brother…based on what you told me, it may be that he's a drug addict…it could be needed money or that he owed someone a great deal of money."

"But…" I clenched my fists as tears threatened to come. "Why didn't he stay? I wanted to help him…and you told him he could stay. Why did he steal from you? Why would he…?"

"Sango." Miroku knelt down and I looked into his eyes. He seemed unsure somehow but was trying to appear calm. Addiction is a terrible thing. Your brother…isn't in his right state of mind. You saw him last night—is that the way he usually acts?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Good. That means we can help him. We'll have to find your brother." Miroku covered my hands with his own. "I won't press charges, I'm sure Kohaku is in more trouble than we can imagine if he's willing to steal."

"But how did he carry all out by himself?" I bit my bottom lip as I tried to think. "God, what a dumb question to ask right now. Miroku, thank you for not pressing charges, I'll pay—"

"Not another word." Miroku spoke firmly.

"I'm trying to help!" I wrenched my hands away from his. "I should go—I need to look for Kohaku." I stood up.

"Sango." Miroku rose to his feet. "Don't leave." I turned to face him; he looked surprised that he had said it himself. "I meant…you don't know where to start looking. The police will help. We'll find your brother. And…just don't leave." He turned away wearily and I knew that I could walk out the door and leave him there or I could stay.

It sounds strange, but I just knew that if I left, something would break—that the connection between us wouldn't ever be the same. As to what the connection was and why I didn't want it broken, I wasn't sure. I sat down again and Miroku sat in the chair next to me. The look on his face was so intense. His expression suggested that by the simple act of staying there, I had done something very powerful.

The police arrived after a few more minutes of waiting and began investigating. They seemed a little suspicious of us and I had to explain that it was pretty much impossible to wake me up nowadays and Miroku said he had been having trouble sleeping lately so he'd taken to falling asleep while listening to audio books. The police determined that more than one person had been involved in the burglary and they had left through the fire escape. We wanted to file a missing person's report but we had to wait twenty-four hours. After they left, Miroku sent for his car.

"We'll stay in a hotel for a few days." Miroku told me. "We'll have the apartment all fixed up in no time."

"I need to call my father." I wasn't sure what to say to my dad. Kohaku was doing drugs, he knew that. But Kohaku committing crimes…I know that would be hard to hear.

_Kohaku…when did you leave all your hopes behind?_

_When mom died?_

_Didn't you realize you still had me and dad?_

I called him and told him what happened in a very quiet voice. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and then told me to apologized for Miroku for him and said he'd call me later.

When we got into the car, I felt numb. I knew my father blamed himself, I blamed myself, and Kohaku was out there somewhere, thinking he was all alone with no place to go.

As I watched the streets go by, tears began to blur my vision. Miroku held my hand and that made me want to cry all that much more.

"We have to find him." I declared quietly.

"We will, Sango." Miroku reassured me. "I promise."

We rode in silence until we got to the hotel. Any other day, I would have been amazed by the hotel but today I was feeling too worried and sad to really take note.

When we got to our room and the bellhop left, I laid down on the huge bed. I couldn't get myself to move. Why did I wake up today? Why couldn't I fall back asleep? Do it all over?

_How can you just lie down?_

_And wish it all away?_

I sat up. There had to be _something_ that I could do. I knew Miroku had a point—it's not like I had a starting point. I took out my phone. It was possible that Kohaku could have gone to one of my friends'. I could just check.

"Hello?" Kagome answered her phone wearily.

"It's me." I cleared my throat. "Listen, have you seen Kohaku?"

"No." Kagome sounded confused. "Why?"

I took a deep breath and told her about last night and what had occurred this morning. Miroku was taking a shower but I still spoke in a hushed voice. I didn't think he wanted to be reminded about what had taken place.

"Omigod." Kagome sounded just as I had when I realized what happened. "Omigod. Are you…are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Well, no, not fine. Physically, I'm okay." I closed my eyes. "I just…"

"Look, I can come over." Kagome offered. "I'll bring the others too."

"Really?" I was a little surprised by her offer. "Even…?"

"Inuyasha too." Kagome only hesitated for a second. "Just because the two of us are fighting, doesn't mean we stop being friends with you. I'll have him meet us over at your place."

"Actually, we're at a hotel." The water turned off in the bathroom. "It's the Jidai."

"Wow!" Kagome squeaked. "Sorry, that's just a really nice place. I went there once for a Christmas party with Inuyasha." Her voice faltered.

"You know he's sorry, right?" I asked her. "I know it's none of my business and I'm not really sure _what _happened but he _is _sorry about it."

"I…I know." Kagome exhaled slowly. "I'll be there soon."

"I'll call down to the desk for you guys." I promised. "Thanks, Kagome."

"No problem." Kagome hung up. I closed the phone and stared at the wall for a moment.

My friends were coming over. Would that help? At least they would know were looking for Kohaku—maybe one of them would see him…I could only hope. If we got Kohaku help, we could help keep him safe. We just needed to find him.

I glanced over as Miroku emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel. I had a sudden, very vivid flashback from _that night_. My face felt like it was on fire and I quickly turned away.

_Now is _not _the time._

"Did you call Kagome?" Miroku asked as he got some clothes he had packed.

"Er, yeah." I fidgeted with my hands. I heard a rustling noise that suggested he was no longer wearing a towel and was getting dressed. "They're um, coming here."

"Sango, it's alright to turn around." Miroku told me in an amused voice. I turned around only to see that while he had pants on, he hadn't put a shirt on.

"You aren't wearing a shirt." I scowled, my face heating up.

"I'll put one on." Miroku grabbed a shirt and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Although, if you'd like to get your revenge by walking around shirtless yourself, feel free. I would never deny you revenge, dearest Sango."

"You…you're…" I threw a pillow at the back of his head. "Shut up. And don't make fun of me."

"Make fun of you?" Miroku turned, looking a little confused.

"Yes." I slumped back on the rest of the pillows. "I can't possibly be remotely attractive right now…maybe you should go out on some dates."

"Dates?" Miroku finished buttoning up his shirt. "You…want me to go out on dates?"

There was something weird in the air. Here we had just been joking around and now…and now somehow the conversation had crossed a line. My heart began to pound and it hurt a little as I forced the words out of my mouth. "You've become a recluse…you need to be around a fun girl, someone who doesn't have so many problems. Not that we're…I just mean, you spend all your time around me when you aren't at work. Go out, have fun, you're still young."

Miroku stood up and walked purposefully around the bed until he was standing next to me. I started to sit up but he sat down on the very edge of the bed and before I realized what he was doing, he kissed me.

When he pulled away, his face was still so close to mine that I could feel his breathing. His eyes were unavoidable.

"Don't say things like that." Miroku's voice was sharp. "Don't send me away, Sango. Just stay with me."

"Why…why would you want me to?" I couldn't breathe and it was hard to talk. What was Miroku doing? I knew there were times I didn't quite understand the way he was looking at me and sometimes he said things that confused me but why was he so intent on this? Me, a girl he accidentally got pregnant and whose brother had just robbed him. Wasn't I the last person he wanted to be around?

I started to roll over away but Miroku stopped me.

"I love you." Miroku made it all sound so simple. I reached up and embraced him. I hugged him and he hugged back. We were just lying on the bed, our arms wrapped around each other.

"Is it wrong to be happy now?" I asked.

"No." Miroku kissed my cheek. "I'm just relieved I can stop hiding it."

"It's not like you were in love with me this whole time." I felt warm and so at peace, I thought I might just drift off to sleep.

"Ah, how I must detail the story of my love for you." Miroku interlaced his fingers through mine. "All the time, I had no idea what your name was or who you were. I was always being invited to parties and to meet people near your campus. And almost every day, I saw you.

"I don't know what it was that attracted me to you—you _are_ a beautiful woman but there was something else…the way you carry yourself. I told you once that you say that you are someone else's. Whenever I saw you, I assumed you had a boyfriend.

"When I went to that party that night…I saw you there and I couldn't get up the nerve to try and talk to you. People have always commented that I'm rather…" He searched for the right word.

"Smooth." I supplied, he grinned, looking faintly embarrassed.

"I began drinking to soothe my nerves and frankly, I can't remember exactly _what _happened. The next morning I was sure that I'd blown it. That you would never want to be with someone like me—because no one's ever stayed with me. All the women I've ever met…I know I have lots of money—I've never judged a woman who wanted security but there something that I needed—something more.

"And afterwards, I was depressed and went on more dates than usual and then I ran into you once more. Was it fate? I couldn't say. You didn't want me in your life at all, I could feel it. Every time you looked at me, I knew you were thinking, 'This man has no claim on me.' I don't, I never will, nor are the sort of woman who can be claimed. But I hope," He brought my hand to his face and he kissed my fingertips before looking into my eyes. "That you'll let me love you."

I opened my mouth to reply but the telephone rang.

_Why does that always happen?_

I reached over, lifted the receiver, and then put it back down again.

"They must be downstairs." I commented. "Bad timing."

"No, I…" Miroku sat up. "I think I understand." His tone sounded defeated. Did he…think I'd rejected him?

The idea that I was ruining everything, just by not saying anything, scared me. I knew that it was just like this morning when he asked me to stay with him.

_"Stay."_

_And I want to stay…_

_With you…_

"I love you." I realized. The fact that I had said my revelation out loud caught up with me a second later.

"Sango…" Miroku went to embrace me but the phone rang again.

"Gah, fine." I picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Yes, Mrs. Houshi, your guests have arrived." A prompt voice answered. "Shall I have them wait in the bar?"

"Yes, please." I went red in the face and then put the phone back down. "They're here."

"Why are you blushing?" Miroku pulled me into his arms.

"The receptionist just called me 'Mrs. Houshi.'." I muttered.

"Ah, now that has an awfully nice ring to it." Miroku murmured into my ear. "Perhaps we wouldn't have to correct anyone if we were to get married."

"I can't." I pulled away. I turned to look at him with an apologetic expression. "Kohaku…I have to find him first. Ask me again later."

"I will." Miroku lay back on the bed. "I have to go to the office today for a little while. I trust you'll be fine with your friends?"

"Yes." I couldn't believe it. Miroku and I were in love. We definitely didn't meet in the traditional way. And these probably weren't the circumstances I would have chosen to lead to emotional confessions…but underneath my fears over Kohaku and his situation, there it was, some fantastic feeling that made my stomach leap. That sounds pretty corny, but if you've ever felt it, you know what I'm talking about.

I went off to join my friends downstairs. Kagome and Kouga were there, but Inuyasha hadn't arrived yet.

"Sango!" Kagome greeted me, looking worried. "We came as fast as we could. They called up once but there was no answer. I was really worried until you answered the second time. The receptionist looked like she was going to have us thrown out."

"Oh." I looked down at my feet. "Sorry."

"This place is pretty posh." Kouga looked around, almost frowning as he scrutinized the place. "I wish I could have invited Kagura."

"Kagura?" Kagome and I looked at him for a moment.

"My girlfriend." Kouga coughed, looking uncomfortable.

"Mrs. Houshi?" The bartender interrupted us.

"Mrs. Houshi?" Kagome's eyes were huge.

"It's actually Taijiya." I corrected the bartender. "We're not married yet."

"Can I get you anything? Mr. Houshi gave express orders to the concierge that anything you wanted was to be charged to the room." The bartender explained.

"Miroku…" I sighed. I could have just paid for it with the debit card he gave me. Of course, that was still his money. I was never going to get used to this. "Yes, um, I'll have a Shirley Temple. You guys go ahead and order."

"I'll have a coke." Kagome volunteered.

"A beer." Kouga volunteered.

"Vodka, straight up." Another voice ordered. We all turned around to see Inuyasha standing there. He shrugged. "What, it's free drinks, right?"

"Not really." I frowned at him.

"Shit, Sango, should you even be here?" Inuyasha looked freaked out. "You're pregnant."

"Well it's a good thing you don't absorb alcohol just by sitting at a bar." I rolled my eyes. He was pointedly not looking at Kagome. "I don't know if Kagome told you guys—"

"I told Kouga." Kagome interrupted. "I, um, didn't get to tell Inuyasha."

"That's because you were off the phone so fucking fast." Inuyasha muttered darkly.

Before this could escalate into a fight, I launched into what had happened the night before. When I finished Kouga was frowning and seemed to be thinking really hard about something and Inuyasha was…Inuyasha.

"Holy fuck, so is Miroku totally pissed off at your brother now?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." I sighed. "Look, I just wanted to tell you guys because I thought that maybe…if he goes to one of you guys, you know that we're looking for him."

"I wonder if…" Kouga trailed off. He noticed we were all looking at him. "Nothing, I just thought…maybe Kagura could help…"

"There's that name again." I commented. "Tell us about your girlfriend."

"Is she that girl?" Kagome inquired. "The one we saw at your place?"

"Yes." Kouga nodded. "That's her."

"What would she be able to help with? Does she live in the poor side of town like you?" Inuyasha asked in a teasing manner.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kouga played with his straw.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them. "I know it might not help at all, but I'm glad you guys are here."

"We'll find your brother." Inuyasha told me. "I'll even ask Sesshomaru to help. He fucking _knows _people. I bet he has hit men and shit. They'll know where he is in a day."

"I don't want him assassinated." I spoke wryly.

"That's a good idea, Inuyasha." Kagome spoke up and the two looked at each other for a moment and then quickly avoided the others' eyes.

"Have you two made up yet?" Kouga asked bluntly. There was a very uncomfortable silence at the table. "I guess not…"

We decided to leave after that. We all got up but just as everyone was getting on jackets (except for me, I was going to go back up to the hotel room and take a nap), Kagome suddenly hugged Inuyasha. Kouga and I just stood there, not sure whether we should leave quietly or not. I think the only reason we didn't is because we were curious.

Inuyasha hugged her to him so tightly I didn't think she'd be able to breathe.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He apologized. "I'm so sorry."

"I know." She told him. "I know. We can't fight anymore…Sango needs us right now."

"I need you." Inuyasha pulled away from her and Kouga and I glanced at each other. This was steadily growing into a very private scene in a very public area. But when Kouga went to say something and excuse himself, I shook my head. It was like Kagome and Inuyasha were under a spell and if either of us interrupted like those damn telephones, the whole thing would be ruined. "I guess you fucking figured it out, right? That I'm in love with you?"

_I guess it's the day for love confessions._

Kouga's mouth opened and I _knew_ he was going to say something so I covered his mouth with my hand.

"I…I…" Kagome was struck speechless. Then she glanced over at us. "Come on; let's go to my apartment so we can talk…"

"Okay." Inuyasha agreed and then gave me a small smile. I nodded at him and he and Kagome walked out of the hotel together. I took my hand away from Kouga's mouth.

"You're a writer, how can you interrupt such a good scene?" I asked him, my hands on my hips.

"You sound like Kagura." He commented. Then he had a sad expression. "I hope you guys can meet her someday."

"I promise." I vowed. "We'll all have dinner together."

"It might not be so easy." Kouga was staring off into the distance, and then he shook himself. "I have to go."

I said good-bye to Kouga and went to go to my room.

_I have all my friends and Miroku…_

_Kohaku thinks he has no one…_

_I hope I can find him…before anything horrible happens to him._

_------------------------_

This chapter is too mushy. Everyone's going to review and say, "Bleh." But I like it. It's nice to not write a depressing chapter where lots of horrible stuff happens. Miroku's speech…much longer than I intended. It made me laugh when I was typing it up just now. I guess to make up for it, something bad has to happen in the next chapter. Nah, I got the story all planned out, just teasing you guys. Only a few more chapters left before the story's over…what will happen next time? I dunno, but please review anyways.


	20. Found

What's up with my peeps?! That's right, it's time for a…fanfiction update! Woohoo! Let's get this show going and done. Gah, so close to finishing. I know some people feel that Sango and Miroku rushed, some thought it was fine, and other people wanted more mushiness. It's very hard to please everyone, but thank you so far to my loyal fans. I hope you'll enjoy this latest installment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Warnings: Violence, swearing, other stuff.

----------------------

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Twenty

-----------------------

The room was much quieter now. Kanna never made a lot of noise, but without her there it seemed like just an empty room. Was this what it was like before she came? I couldn't really remember.

_And now I'm here alone._

But I wasn't alone. I think that's the real difference between before and now. Before, this room was just me and I didn't have anyone else. Kanna came and went, but I still had Kouga and Kikyo.

It didn't do me any good while I was staying in this building, but at least I knew something was waiting for me outside of here.

_And one day, I'll be free…_

I was just lying on my bed, sort of daydreaming, when the door burst open. I sat up immediately, feeling annoyed. In came Goshinki with a young man with dark hair. I guessed he was younger than me and he kept pulling on the sleeves of his black shirt.

"This is your new roommate." Goshinki gestured at me and the boy with hooded eyes merely went to Kanna's old bed and sat down. "Kagura, meet Kohaku."

"Kohaku?" I turned towards the dark-haired young man. He just stared at his hands which were partially covered by his long sleeves.

"Can't pay for his drugs so Naraku made him a very gracious offer." Goshinki explained with a leering grin.

"I think his definition of graciousness is wrong." I rolled my eyes at Goshinki which wasn't really going to accomplish anything but I couldn't help it. Rebellion was in my veins.

After a few moments, I realized that Goshinki was _still _standing there.

"_Yes_?" I didn't bother to hide any of the hostility in my voice.

"I'm sure you've been lonely without Kanna." Goshinki was smiling. Way too much. I suddenly had a bad feeling, though I wasn't sure why. "I would have kept you company."

"Go away Goshinki." I told him in an annoyed voice.

"I would be nicer if I were you." Goshinki had a weird gleam in his eye. I frowned for a moment but it didn't prompt him to explain himself. He just backed out of the room, rubbing his hands.

_What a freak._

_Although…what could that have been about?_

I glanced across the room at the new guy. He looked rather sullen. I guess because he was quiet, he reminded me of Kanna a little bit. The way he kept pulling on his sleeves was either a nervous twitch or he was hiding his arms.

I knew some of the other girls did drugs and Naraku encouraged it because it gave him an extra hold, but my only drug of choice was cigarettes and I'd been smoking them less and less lately. Goshinki said he couldn't pay for his drugs. There's only a few things that people shoot up but I was willing to bet that this waif-like young man was doing heroin.

"Um, I'm Kagura." I introduced myself, even though Goshinki had already announced it. Silence. It was Kanna all over again except Kanna was a little girl and it was a different kind of silent. Kohaku seemed like a caged animal at the zoo, like he would attack someone. He was glaring at his sleeves. Kanna didn't glare.

_He's so angry…_

_I bet he's not going to let anyone in…_

_He'll build up walls and feel like he can't let anyone in._

That's when I realized that he didn't remind me of Kanna at all. He reminded me of _me_. The me I had become in my time here, before Kanna and Kouga and Kikyo. Naraku destroyed people and had nearly managed to destroy me. He'd ruin this Kohaku kid.

_Unless I can help him…_

_Maybe there's something I can do._

"Do you want a cigarette?" I offered. Kohaku looked up and I realized I had found my in. He nodded and I gave him one. We both lit up and were smoking for a few moments in perfect silence. "You a runaway?"

"Yeah." Kohaku looked at me warily.

"Hey, I'm one too." I waved my hands defensively. "My parents were drunks who liked to kick the shit out of each other. I just picked up and left one day."

"My dad doesn't even notice me." Kohaku shared, seeming content to complain. "And my mother's dead. This place sucks more than my house does but it doesn't matter. Can't get out now."

"Nobody likes it here." I shrugged. "But I guess that's just life." I knew I needed to sound apathetic. If he got the sense I was prying, he'd close off, just like I used to. "Hey, you wanna get out of here for awhile?"

"Where are we going?" Kohaku looked interested.

"A friend of mine." I tried to be vague. "He's cool."

"Okay." Kohaku certainly seemed more enthusiastic. We left the building, somewhat sneaking past the counter, which was odd because I usually just left but there was something a little different about this time. All of Goshinki's smiling. I couldn't imagine what was wrong, but I couldn't get rid of this shiver in my stomach.

By the time we got to Kouga's place, I was feeling pretty confident. I could get Kohaku introduced to Kikyo, she'd be able to help him too. Screw Naraku. He couldn't really do anything else to me now.

I knocked on the door and after a moment, Kouga answered.

"Kagura!" He sounded excited and then he glanced over at my companion. He stopped completely. "Kohaku?"

Kohaku looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I looked back and forth, from Kouga to Kohaku and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Kohaku, your sister's looking for you. She's really worried." Kouga stepped forward.

"She's only mad because we robbed her dumb rich boyfriend." Kohaku's fists clenched. "She doesn't give a fuck about me."

"What's going on?" I asked, starting to get really worried.

"I'm out of here." Kohaku suddenly took off and in a moment, he disappeared around the corner.

"My friend Sango, her little brother, Kohaku…he ran away from home and…" Kouga suddenly stopped. "Wait, where did you find Kohaku?"

"He's my new roommate." I wished I didn't have to be the one who told him. He looked so horrified and I was reminded all over again what a low life I was. How horrible everything about my situation really was.

"Kagura…" Kouga stood in his doorway as though he just couldn't figure out what to say.

"I'll go after him." I nodded. "Maybe I can convince him to come back. Maybe…maybe…" But how was I going to help him? How could I help Kohaku escape now? Naraku had his hold on him.

I shut my eyes and turned away from Kouga. I couldn't really stand there a moment longer. I had to do something. Had to help. I could be worth something, if I really wanted to be, right?

Kohaku obviously ran much faster than I did because I didn't catch up with him at all. By the time I got back to the building where I worked, I still hadn't even caught a glimpse of him. Not that I ran the whole way, most of it I had to walk because of my shoes. I walked in to the doors.

No Goshinki behind the desk. In fact, it was oddly quiet.

Suddenly, that ominous feeling from before came back in full swing. My heart was pounding and it felt like it would just burst through my rib cage. I began to feel faint.

"Good afternoon, Kagura." I turned very slowly to see Naraku standing behind me with a look on his face that only made my fear grow. "Did you have a nice walk?" I swallowed hard and tried to put on my bravest face.

"I'm going to my room." I tried to walk past but he grabbed my arm.

"Actually, we're going to the basement." Naraku informed me. "I want to have a little talk."

I had never been in the basement, I had no idea what was down there. I don't know how, but it came to me all at once.

Naraku _knew_.

The basement had nothing in it. It was just a dirty old room with one flickering bulb lighting it up. It wasn't completely empty. There were two people in there. Goshinki and Kohaku. I tried to appear calm but I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"I've known for some time now that you've been being a very bad girl." Naraku threw me forward and I stumbled a few steps but kept my ground. "Kohaku tells me you have a boyfriend. That's cute."

"He's lying." I claimed. "That guy's just some money I make on the side. I still do all my work for you."

"I'd love to believe you." Naraku tilted his head to one side. "But Kohaku tells me that the young man in question doesn't _have _any money. Don't worry," He smiled as I suddenly wondered if Kouga was going to be okay. "I'm not going to hurt your friend. I'm going to teach you a lesson."

"Why did you tell? Your sister's friend?" I suddenly turned on Kohaku. How could I have been so dumb? How did I not see through this whole thing from the beginning? I had let someone in, I had gotten careless, and look what happened?

"Naraku wanted me to spy on you. He said if I did, I wouldn't have to work in the rooms." Kohaku stared at the floor.

I was trapped. Caged. There was no way out of this one.

"Kagura, who do you belong to?" Naraku asked me.

I clamped my mouth shut. I wouldn't. I wouldn't say I belonged to him. I knew it would help if I begged, pleaded, said everything he wanted to hear but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now, I just knew it would be bad.

"Goshinki…" Naraku turned towards the ugly, leering man. "I leave her in your hands."

Kohaku followed Naraku up the stairs, leading up to the basement door. I looked around but there was no other way to escape. Goshinki suddenly grabbed me and I screamed. He threw me down on the ground, I tried to struggle away but he sat on my waist. I tried to hit him but he pinned my arms down.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled at him, struggling as hard as I could.

"Shut up you whore." Goshinki punched me and I felt my lip split open. I was bleeding and my whole mouth hurt. He took the opportunity to grab both sides of my shirt and tear it open.

_I do this all the time, just lie there Kagura, let it happen…_

_But I don't want to. _

_I don't want to._

_I can't be used anymore._

_I won't…I won't…I won't…_

"I WON'T!" I screamed and punched Goshinki as hard as I could. I shoved him off of me and although he tried to grab me again, I kicked as hard as I could. I quickly got to my feet and he began to pick himself off the ground.

His hand was right there, flat out and I, in my rage, couldn't stop myself. I drove my six inch hell through his hand. He screamed in pain and I quickly fled the room. I ran up the stairs and shoved the door open. Naraku turned, looking surprised.

Naraku went to stop me but I was too fast, ducking out and running out the doors of the building. I was in a panic. What the hell was I going to do? Naraku was going to kill me if he ever caught me. I ran to the corner, clutching the remains of my t-shirt around me when a black car suddenly screeched to a halt right in front of me.

"Get in, Kagura." The backseat door opened and I saw that Kikyo's friend Suikotsu was sitting in the back seat. I drove into the car. As soon as I shut the door, the car took off.

I looked at the other occupants. Next to me was Suikotsu who was taking off his jacket and handing it o me. I accepted it and wrapped myself in it.

Bankotsu was driving, brow furrowed and he kept glancing in his rearview mirror, while Jakotsu sat in the front seat next to him.

"I don't think he's following us." Jakotsu reported to the driver.

"I'm not taking any chances." Bankotsu took a right turn. "Kagura, Kikyo sent us. We found out all about Naraku's plot to spy on you."

"How?" I glanced around at them.

"He was bragging about it to Kikyo." Suikotsu was quickly dialing a number in a cell phone. "She sent us to keep a watch on the building. Good thing, you looked like you needed rescuing."

"I did." I pulled the jacket tighter around me. "Where are we going?"

"We're picking up your boyfriend." Jakotsu turned around in his seat to inform me. "We've got to keep the two of you safe."

"Naraku's going to kill me and if he finds out that anyone helped me, he's going to kill them too." I warned them. "You guys should just drop me off…"

"Kikyo," Suikotsu was saying into his phone. "We have her, we're going to pick up her boyfriend. You want to speak with her? Okay. Here she is." He handed me the phone.

"Kikyo?" I was still terrified. We were going to die. Kouga and I. All because of Naraku. And now there was nowhere to turn to.

"Kagura." Kikyo's voice was as calm as ever. "Don't worry, leave everything to me. Just stay with Suikotsu and the others, they'll take care of you. Believe me when I say that no more harm will come to you or yours."

And then she hung up. I handed the phone back to Suikotsu, rather unconvinced. What was Kikyo going to do? How could she help at all? When we got to Kouga's apartment, I was surprised to see him coming out the door, as though he'd just been waiting for us.

"Kouga!" I got out of the car and rushed over to him. "Kouga we have to get out of here. Naraku knows everything and he's going to kill us both if he finds us."

"Wait, what?" Kouga grabbed my arms. "What's going on?"

"He _knows_!" I reiterated. "Don't you understand? This is bad, this is really bad."

"I just called Sango and told her I found her little brother! Miroku and her are on their way there right now." Kouga suddenly looked horrified. "We have to go there and stopped them…"

"Why did you tell them where he was?" I pulled away from him. "You idiot! Your friends are going to get killed!"

"Get in the car!" Jakotsu insisted and we scrambled back towards the car.

"We've got a hell of a situation brewing here, Kikyo." Bankotsu had obviously called Kikyo this time. "You better have something amazing planned." He stopped and listened. "Because the boyfriend's friends are going to be there any minute! Trust you? That's all you can say? We're heading back down there!" He hung up on her and threw the phone down.

"We've got to save your friends." Suikotsu didn't look happy at all. "This isn't normally the way we do things…"

"Well, normally when we do things someone dies and we get paid!" Jakotsu threw his hands up in the air. "So, yeah, it's just a little bit different than usual! I am so sick of doing Kikyo favors…"

"We owe Kikyo." Bankotsu reminded his passenger who just crossed his arms sullenly.

"Kagura, what happened when you got back?" Kouga asked and I looked over at him when his fingertips brushed against my split lip.

"I took care of it." I looked away. "Naraku was going to let Goshinki…but I couldn't just take it…"

"Kagura…" Kouga took my hand into both of his and squeezed it tightly.

The rest of the car ride we sat there quietly, holding each other's hands. I didn't know what was going to happen, I was scared to death.

When we rounded the corner and were on the street the building was on, I was amazed by what I saw. The fear left me as my eyes took in the whole scene.

_How…?_

------------------------

Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger for all! Guess what the next chapter is? THE LAST CHAPTER. It's almost over…what will happen in the exciting conclusion? I think you'll have to tune in next time. Please review.


	21. The End

This is it. The final chapter. I went back and forth in my head as to how the final chapter was going to be written. "Can I write it from Kagura's pov first and then Sango's? Or the other way around? Or what?" Finally, I came up with what I was going to do. Sorry if it disappoints anyone, but it's all I could come up with…

Thanks You's: Wow, who the heck do I thank? Well, Teresa, as always. (Who, by the way, has no idea what's going on in this story because she hasn't read like the last eight chapters!) Who would ask me repeatedly when I was planning on updating in an utterly hypocritical fashion? I'll tell you who: Teresa. I'd like to thank Eve 6, who wrote the theme song for this story, "Hey Montana". (If you've never heard it, it's a really awesome song.) Also, I'd like to thank Pobbin and all the other reviewers! Thanks for being so patient when there were large gaps in between updates! I hope everyone goes and reads my other stuff, some of which is good, I promise. Well, let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Warnings: Swearing, violence, mentions of drug use…yeah, you know.

--------------------------

Fanning the Flames

Chapter Twenty-One

--------------------------

Kagura didn't think any of this was possible. The entire street was backed up because all around were those little wooden police fences and police cars all around the building she worked in. Cops were everywhere, their guns trained on the building. And there, in the very front, talking to an officer, wearing a bullet-proof vest and holding a gun, was Kikyo.

"What's going on?" Kagura asked looking at Kikyo's friends.

"Oh. That's what she meant." Bankotsu coughed. "We…need to leave."

"You'll have to get out." Jakotsu made shooing motions with his hands at Kouga and Kagura.

"Sorry about this." Suikotsu looked apologetic. "We really have to go. Oh, and would it be a terrible favor to ask that if anyone asks you anything, you have no idea who we are and you've never met us?"

"I guess so." Kagura was looking at the three of them in bewilderment. "Okay." They both got out of the car and she noticed that Bankotsu was very carefully driving very slowly backwards. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with them. "Maybe I'm better off not knowing."

"I still don't really understand who they were." Kouga scratched the back of his head but they were both quickly distracted because Naraku and his associates were leaving the building, their hands in the air.

"What's going on? Is Kikyo…a cop?" Kagura's head tilted to one side.

"Maybe she was undercover." Kouga suggested. "Oh, wow, that's going to look really good in the novel…I was wondering how I was going to end it…"

"They're arresting him!" Kagura's mouth dropped open. "They're actually…he's actually going to jail…Look! They just put handcuffs on him and they're putting him in the car!"

"Where's Kohaku?" Kouga looked around wildly. "He must still be in the building!"

"Along with the other girls." Kagura commented, running up to the police barricade. "Come on, let us through!"

"Ma'am, stay back! There's a very dangerous criminal being put away." One officer gently pushed her back.

"I _know _that!" Kagura struggled. "I work in that building! I know Kikyo!" The cars with Naraku and some of his friends were pulling away but Kikyo was still there. She was putting her gun away, nodding along as an officer spoke with her. It was confirmed when she turned towards them that she was in fact a cop. A shiny badge gleamed on her vest.

She quickly made her way over to them.

"Kagura, where is your ride?" Kikyo frowned as she approached. "I suppose I already know—they weren't supposed to bring you back here."

"What's going on?" Kagura questioned. "You're a cop? Since when?"

"Since a very long time." Kikyo answered. "I was working undercover and even though I trusted you…I couldn't put your life in danger by telling you."

"Working undercover?" Kagura felt dizzy. How could all of this be true?

"Yes. We've been having problems trying to get evidence on Naraku for quite some time. We decided to have someone from our team go undercover. Let's just say I drew the short straw." Kikyo sighed. "He's going to jail now. We've got all the evidence we need."

"…does this mean he's really gone?" Kagura couldn't keep the hope out of her voice even if she wanted to.

"Yes, it does. You're free, Kagura." Kikyo clapped a hand down on her shoulder. Then she turned to Kouga. "And you must be her Kouga."

"I am." Kouga blinked rapidly for a moment. "I mean, I'm Kouga. I mean, I'm her boyfriend…."

"Please take good care of her." Kikyo requested. "I'll give you the number for victim services, that way you can think about seeing a counselor if you want."

"Oh! They're bringing out the others!" Kagura pointed. "There's Kohaku." He was being herded out and looked even more miserable.

"Sango and Miroku should be here any moment…" Kouga looked around. They were still standing on the civilian side of the barrier.

"I didn't quite understand what…" Kikyo looked around at the other police officers standing around for a moment. "_Our mutual friend_ was saying over the phone."

"Kohaku is my friend's little brother." Kouga explained. "I called them the second I found out where he was. They were headed down here…"

"We'll have to get a statement from you." Kikyo pointed at Kagura. "And from Kohaku, but after that, you'll be free to go."

"This is going to be a really good ending." Kouga reiterated and Kagura turned towards him curiously.

"What's your novel about?" Kagura questioned him.

"Oh…I thought you knew." Kouga blushed. "It's about you."

"You wrote about _me_?" Kagura couldn't help but look a little skeptical. "Why would you write about me?"

"Because I wanted to." Kouga reached over and squeezed her hand before releasing it. "Do you…want to live with me now?"

"Of course." Kagura smiled and was about to go in for a kiss when she heard a yell and turned around.

She was too late however and a young woman ended up crashing right into her. They both hit the ground and sat up. The young woman across from Kagura had dark hair and dark pink eyes. She was pregnant and right behind her, helping her up was a dark-haired young man who was rather smartly dressed.

"Are you alright?" The young man asked the pregnant young woman.

"I think so." She struggled to get to her feet. "Sorry." She apologized to Kagura.

"It's fine." Kouga was helping Kagura up as well.

"That's my little brother." The woman started forwarded. "We've been looking for him! Is he being arrested?"

"No." Kikyo shook her head. "He's going to have to make a statement but he's not going to be arrested…"

"That's very fortunate. You see, that young man has been in a very fragile situation and we believe he's addicted to drugs." The dark-haired young man began; his speech smooth and his speech had a very educated feel to it. "We're going to check him into rehab…"

"Can we get their statements?" One of the other officers interrupted.

"Can we talk to him?" The pregnant woman pleaded. "I just need…to speak with him."

"Sango, dearest, we need to let them do their work. There will be plenty of time for you to speak with your brother." The young man tried to calm her down.

"Seriously, we don't want to interrupt the party, Kikyo." Another officer looked at them impatiently.

"Just one moment." Kikyo frowned at him, which made him squeak and jump back. "Who are you?"

"I'm Taijiya Sango." The pregnant woman introduced herself. "I'm friends with Kouga…wait, Kouga, what are you doing here?" She seemed to notice him for the first time.

"Well, it's kind of complicated." Kouga hesitated. Then he cleared his throat. "This is my girlfriend, Kagura."

"Hi." Kagura waved unsurely.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you, Kouga's mentioned you a few times, this is my…boyfriend, Miroku and we'll all go out to eat and get to know each other _after_ all this is settled." Sango spoke incredibly fast and Kagura got the notion that Sango was a very take charge kind of person. "For now, Kohaku needs to give his statement, we've got to get him to rehab and…and…"

"Sango." Miroku's voice held the very gentlest of warnings.

"You're dating Miroku?" Kouga's jaw dropped. "When did that happen?"

"Oh, I thought Kagome told you guys." Sango stopped for a moment.

"Statements, now." The first officer stated.

They all had to be separated for a little while. Down at the police station, Kagura had to talk all about her life as one of Naraku's whores and most of the things that had taken place.

At what appeared to be the end of it, the officer put down his pen for a moment, folded his hands and looked her square in the eye.

"I'm going to ask one last question, Miss Kaze." He told her. "When you were with Kikyo, did she ever introduced you to or talk about the Shichinintai?"

"No." Kagura wasn't lying; she had no idea who he was talking about.

"Perhaps you don't know who they are but they're a group of criminals we've been working to catch for some time and Kikyo was at one time suspected of being in contact with them…" He leaned forward. "Their leader is a man named Bankotsu."

Kagura made sure her face was completely blank. "Who?"

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I really don't know who you're talking about." Kagura lied through her teeth.

"I was afraid you wouldn't." The cop clearly didn't believe her but seemed to have given up on the idea. "If you remember anything…"

"I'll be sure to let you know." Kagura nodded happily.

It was strange. She wasn't going to have to work in that place anymore. She wouldn't have to let herself be used up anymore. No one had control of her. She could do whatever she wanted. She could be whoever she wanted. Even though she had no idea what it was she wanted to do with her life, she liked the idea that she could decide whenever she wanted.

_It's weird…I think, even though this isn't by an stretch of the imagination a fairy tale, that I'm getting a happy ending. _

----------------------

"Kohaku?" Sango approached the young man who was sitting in a chair. He'd finished with his interview and was clearly very irritable at the moment.

"What do you want?" He groaned. "Are you going to lock me up now?"

"No." Sango sat down next to him. "I want to get you some help though."

"I don't need any help." Kohaku turned away from her. "Just leave me along. Let me rot in peace."

"Why would I do that?" Sango put a hand on top of his wrist. He didn't shrug her off. "I'm here for you, Kohaku. I want you to know that. I can only imagine what's happened to you…I want you to know that I still love you, that dad still loves you. We want to get you to rehab."

"I'm not going to rehab." Kohaku jerked his hand away. Sango opened her purse and pulled out a brochure.

"There's this place, it's really good." Sango handed him the brochure, which he took like it was a piece of garbage. "It's got a spa and a pool and tennis courts and…they say it's the best."

"I can't stop…" Kohaku looked up at her; tears were forming in his eyes. "If I stop…it'll hurt again. I don't want to hurt anymore."

"If you keep putting it off…it'll hurt so much more." Sango told him. "I promise to visit you every chance I can get. Please go…please. Consider it a present to me and the baby. An uncle's got to give a present, doesn't he?"

"Uncle?" Kohaku was struck with this notion. "I'm going to be an uncle…I guess…I hadn't really thought about that." He sat there for a moment, looking down at his hands. "Okay."

"You'll go? Really?" Sango felt tears welling up. She hugged her little brother. He was stiff at first but then he loosened up and hugged her back. "We'll get through this, Kohaku, I promise…"

_No one will leave you alone. We're all a family. You, me, dad, Miroku, and the baby…_

_I didn't want any help either…that I could do everything on my own…_

_I was wrong._

_But maybe…things are going to go right for a little while…_

----------------------------

"Human sized bites!" Kagome scolded Inuyasha as he crammed what appeared to be a quarter of a steak in his mouth. "Come on, Inuyasha, you know how to behave in public!"

"Quit nagging me!" Inuyasha tried to say, although what actually came out was something that vaguely resembled English.

"I always thought if the two of them got together, they'd _stop _arguing." Sango rolled her eyes. It was two weeks after the scene with all the police. Kohaku was safely checked into rehab and reported that he actually liked it there. Kouga and Kagura were living together and everyone knew exactly what had happened between them, which everyone feel a little awkward around Kagura at first, but she was so thrilled with her new life that they had easily warmed up to her. Kagura had already been out to visit Kanna, who was living happily with her parents. They'd decided to get together to a formal dinner together (courtesy of Miroku) to celebrate everything all at once; Inuyasha and Kagome finally getting together; Kagura's new life; Sango and Miroku getting together; and Kohaku getting help.

"Try some of mine, it's really good." Kagura was gesturing to her plate while talking to Kouga. "You too, Kikyo." Kikyo and Kagura were fast becoming the best of friends and she'd been invited to their dinner as well.

"When are you due?" Kikyo was politely inquiring.

"Soon." Sango reached for her cup of ice water. "I can't wait…I spent all of yesterday eating all the flavor packets out of packages of ramen noodles…I was craving them like crazy."

"It was rather bizarre to watch." Miroku nodded. "But I'm disinclined to get in the way of Sango when she seems so content."

"I still haven't come up with a title for my book." Kouga spoke up in a tone that told everyone it had been troubling him for some time.

"I'm not helping you with that." Kagura crossed her arms. "You already wrote about me…"

"Don't worry, Kouga, I haven't really decided on a name for the baby yet, either." Sango rubbed her belly. "Do you think Midoriko is a good name?"

"Kind of a mouthful." Inuyasha commented. "Is it girl?"

"I don't know." Sango answered.

"I've always been partial to the name 'Kaede'." Kikyo volunteered. "It's my little sister's name."

"That's an old woman's name." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Don't listen to him, he wants to name our first kid 'Tetsusaiga'." Kagome told them all.

"Naming kids already…" Kouga began in a teasing tone.

"Fuck off, Kouga." Inuyasha stuck out his tongue.

"Your novel is about Kagura and her last name's 'Kaze'. It could be something about wind. Like 'chasing the wind'." Sango turned her attention towards Kouga. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Tell me you at least changed my name in the story." Kagura turned towards him.

"I might have." He kissed her cheek. "Actually, I just switched yours and Kanna's names."

"I'm also fond of the name Suikotsu…" Kikyo continued on.

"Oh, really?" Kagura arched an eyebrow. "Now that's interesting…"

"Sesshomaru's wedding's back on. He's making me be best man." Inuyasha complained loudly.

"I don't even want to hear any complaining. Any time you want to switch places, I'd be happy to be in your brother's wedding and you can be pregnant." Sango shook her head.

"Yeah, poor you, you have to go to a big wedding." Kagura rolled her eyes. "How are you ever going to manage to get through that situation?"

The two girls glanced at each other and they both knew, although they couldn't say how, that in the end, everything was going to work itself out. Sometimes, just when things are at their lowest, the only way they have to go is up.

-----------------------

The end!

-----------------------

Hey kids, thanks for tuning in! Final review times! Just in case anyone was wondering 'chasing the wind' was a working title that was obviously vetoed before the first chapter went up. Unfortunately my next IY fanfic will probably not go up for awhile. The next one up is a Harry Potter, kind of au thing. Please read that if you're into Harry Potter. My next IY fanfic will also be an au, but, just as a teaser, **Help Wanted**, is about Kagome, a teenager who just happens to notice a sign in the window of a very out of the way and little antique shop. At first, everyone who works there just seems weird, but after a little while, she starts to become very suspicious. Why is the owner, a young woman named Kikyo, so mysterious? Why are people constantly coming and going, even though they aren't buying anything? Why isn't she allowed to close up shop? And what's with that teapot with the little sign that says, "In the case of an extreme emergency, break teapot."? Hopefully…it'll be out eventually. It's like, third in line though. Well, bye!


End file.
